Der Schein trügt
by thegreenlily
Summary: „Und Dumbledore schickt mich zu dir, weil er ein Team zusammen stellt. Uh, so zu sagen.", erklärte er. „Und – und Dumbledore will mich?", fragte sie. „Nun, theoretisch gesehen habe ich dich vorgeschlagen, also sollte man das mir zugute schreiben, aber praktisch gesehen stehe ich auf Dumbledores Anweisung hier, demnach könnte man das auch so herum formulieren.", gab er zurück.
1. Prolog

**Hello Leute! Ich habe wieder eine Kleinigkeit für euch. Keine Ahnung warum, aber irgendwie finde ich sie selber gut gelungen, also stelle ich sie mal rein :) viel Spaß beim lesen. xoxo**

Wie er sie darum gebeten hatte, stand sie einsam und verlassen gegen die Wand gelehnt auf dem Hof, ihre Haare hatte sie hübsch zusammen geflochten und er konnte einfach nicht anders, als sie anzusehen. Wie konnte ein einziger Mensch nur so hübsch sein? Seufzend schlich er sich auf Zehnspitzen zu ihr, hob den Umhang an und pinnte ihn gegen die Wand. „Was-"

Seine freie Hand drückte er auf ihren Mund, um jedes weitere Geräusch zu unterdrücken. „Ich muss dir vertrauen können, Lily.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Sie wich zwar vor ihm zurück, aber er kam ihr nur näher. „Dumbledore schickt mich, okay? Ich lasse dich los, aber ich muss dir vertrauen können. Dumbledore schickt mich.", wiederholte er hastig, da sie schon zum Angriff ausgeholt hatte. Stöhnend nickte sie, da ließ er die Hand wieder sinken.

„Was willst du, Potter?", fragte sie ihn vorwurfsvoll. „Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt."

„Es tut mir Leid, das war bestimmt keine Absicht.", versicherte er ihr. „Aber ich muss sicher gehen, dass mich niemand sieht, die anderen beobachten dich nämlich von dort oben aus.", er drehte seinen Kopf, sodass sie in etwa wusste, wo sie hinschauen musste und tatsächlich zog sie scharf Luft ein.

„Das ist McNair und – und sieh nur, da hinten ist Crabbe!", er nickte.

„Genau das meinte ich. Ich schätze, sie sind dir gefolgt, in der Hoffnung, einen Blick auf mich erhaschen zu können.", er runzelte seine Stirn. „Wollen wir uns setzen?", sie blinzelte ungläubig.

„James, was soll das alles?", fragte sie wieder. Er seufzte.

„Sieh mal, das Schuljahr hat gerade erst angefangen, aber wir wissen alle, dass es anders ist, als bisher.", begann er nachdenklich. Eigentlich wusste er noch nicht einmal, wie er ihr erklären sollte, was er ihr zu erklären hatte. „Alle reden über ihre Karrieren nach Hogwarts. Was sie alles machen wollen. Was sie sehen wollen. Was sie erreichen wollen. Wo sie hin wollen. ...diese Narren wissen nicht, was da draußen vor sich geht.", sie taxierte McNair immer noch, der offenbar keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie hin war und was er tun sollte, nun, wo er sie verloren hatte, aber jetzt schwammen Tränen in ihren Augen. „Du schon, nicht wahr?"

„Ich will nicht mit dir darüber reden, Potter! Was willst du von mir?", fragte sie biestig.

„Wie ich schon sagte, Dumbledore schickt mich.", erwiderte er ruhiger. Sie waren sich unerträglich nahe. Natürlich lag das daran, dass er sie mitsamt seines Umhangs gegen die Wand fixierte, aber trotzdem waren sie sich noch nie so nahe gewesen, außer das eine Mal beim tanzen. „Lily, weißt du, was da draußen vor sich geht?", hakte er nach. Sie antwortete eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht, dann nickte sie seufzend. „Und darum bin ich hier. Dumbledore... Nun, sagen wir es so: Er stellt ein Team zusammen. Wir wissen beide, dass dieser Fudge noch grün hinter den Ohren ist, eine totale Fehlentscheidung als Minister, wenn es zu einem Krieg kommt, dann wird er ihn verlieren und uns alle ins Verderben stürzen.", erklärte er ihr. Lily nickte zögerlich auf diese Aussage, aber er wusste, dass sie ihm hundertprozentig zustimmte. „Wir müssen auf Dumbledore vertrauen."

„Offensichtlich.", flüsterte sie tonlos.

„Also.", machte er recht einfach, erleichtert, dass sie ihm zustimmte. „Und Dumbledore schickt mich zu dir, weil er ein Team zusammen stellt. Uh, so zu sagen.", erklärte er noch einmal.

„Und – und Dumbledore will mich?", fragte sie unsicher, woraufhin er ein bisschen schief grinste.

„Nun, theoretisch gesehen habe ich dich vorgeschlagen, also sollte man das mir zugute schreiben, aber praktisch gesehen stehe ich auf Dumbledores Anweisung hier, demnach könnte man das auch so herum formulieren.", gab er zurück.

„Wieso das? Was – was habe ich schon, ich bin nur-"

„Du bist unser fehlendes Glied, Lily.", unterbrach er sie. „Lass dir von niemandem einreden, dass du 'nur' Lily Evans bist, okay? Das stimmt nicht.", sie räusperte sich verlegen, sodass er nun endlich einen halben Schritt von ihr zurück trat. Es war natürlich nicht seine Absicht, sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen, ganz und gar nicht! „Bist du dabei?", hakte er nach.

„Wo dabei?", fragte sie zurück. „Was – was du da alles sagst, klingt irre gefährlich!"

„Es ist gefährlich.", erwiderte er sofort. „Aber es ist gefährlicher, wenn du nicht mit machst, Lily. Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass du ganz oben auf der Liste stehst, alle reden darüber, dass du sicher als erstes verschwindest.", glücklicherweise konnte er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, denn er wusste, wie sehr seine Worte sie verletzten. „Wir können dir helfen. Und du uns.", wieder drehte er seinen Kopf herum, um noch einmal zu sehen, wo McNair und Crabbe waren.

„Glaubst du?"

„Weiß ich.", meinte er. „Es ist ganz einfach, Lily."

„Nichts daran ist einfach!", widersprach sie.

„Doch!", beharrte er. „Ich bitte dich, uns zu helfen. Es ist gefährlich, ja, aber es ist auch gefährlich, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und dir eine neue Feder zu kaufen! Das ist wie – wie die 'James Bond'-Filme.", sie hatten letztlich in Muggelkunde über diese Filme diskutiert, deshalb kam ihm dieser Vergleich in den Sinn. Die letzten Sommerferien hatte Lily Remus eingeladen, sie zu schauen, woraufhin Sirius und James sich sofort (höflich) selber eingeladen hatten, um mit zu schauen. „Es ist total gefährlich, was er da macht, wie er da immer herum spioniert und so – aber er wurde ausgebildet, das zu tun. Darum passiert ihm auch nichts.", erklärte er geduldig.

„Und Dumbledores Team ist so eine 'James Bond'-Sache?", hakte sie nach.

„So zu sagen.", stimmte er zu.

„Das klingt immer noch gefährlich. James, ich bin nicht wie ihr, okay? Ich bin nicht – nicht durchtrainiert und stark und ich bin auch nicht so klug wie ihr-"

„Aber du bist eine starke Hexe!", unterbrach er sie erneut. „Vertraust du mir?", sie runzelte ihre Stirn, sodass er seufzte. „Lerne, zu unterscheiden, Lily. Ich habe nicht gefragt, ob du mich magst, ich will nur wissen, ob du mir vertraust. Ob du dir darüber im klaren bist, dass ich niemals und für keinen Preis der Welt die Seite wechseln würde!", sie sahen sich direkt in die Augen, da wurde sie knallrot und nickte sofort.

„Ja.", antwortete sie fest.

„Dann vertraue mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass wir deine Schwächen abdecken können, wenn du unsere abdecken kannst.", sie seufzte.

„Du sprichst in Rätseln, James!", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Ich könnte offen reden, wenn ich wüsste, dass du ja sagst.", erwiderte er nun ebenfalls seufzend. „Sieh mal, ich will dich nicht in irgendetwas hinein reden, was du gar nicht willst, okay? Denk darüber nach, was du willst und wenn du so weit bist, dann sag mir Bescheid.", sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe, nickte aber. „Also, ich lasse dich los, dann bist du wieder sichtbar, aber – oh, sieh nur.", McNair und Crabbe waren beide gerade in den Innenhof getreten, offensichtlich suchten sie eine Erklärung dafür, dass sie verschwunden war.

„James-", er drückte seine Hand auf ihren Mund.

„Sag meinen Namen nicht, sie wissen nicht, mit wem du dich triffst.", bat er sie. „Ich kümmere mich darum, du bleibst hier stehen und siehst hübsch aus. Hab keine Angst, ich bin direkt hier und beschütze dich.", ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sie stehen lassen und bedeckte sich sorgsam mit dem Umhang, damit ihn wirklich niemand sehen konnte.

McNair und Crabbe erstarrten, als sie Lily gegen die Wand gelehnt sahen. Sie atmete schwer und wirkte verängstigt „Evans!", sprach McNair sie an. „Wir haben dich schon gesucht."

„Mit wem bist du verschwunden?", fragte Crabbe.

„Und wie?", sie kamen beide näher, James konnte sehen, wie sie ein grimmiges Grinsen austauschten, ehe sie die Arme umzingelten, die nun wie ein wildes Tier in einer Ecke aussah. Mitleid überkam ihn, weil er ihr nicht seinen Plan erklärte, vielleicht dachte sie, dass er sie verlassen hätte?

„Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte sie nur.

„Wir wollen mit der Schulsprecherin reden.", grinste Crabbe abfällig. „Wir waren ungezogen und hätten eine Strafe verdient.", ein anzüglicher Blick fiel auf sie, woraufhin sie ihre Arme verschränkte. Bedacht darauf, keinen Laut zu machen, schlich James sich von hinten an McNair heran, holte aus und boxte in seine Seite. Der wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, überrascht ächzte er auf, da holte James schon zum zweiten Schlag auf. Lily wich vor ihnen zurück, beobachtete aber genau, was passierte. „Was passiert hier?", fragte Crabbe hilflos, er war ganz aufgebracht und holte schließlich mehr oder weniger blind aus.

James war im Vorteil, immerhin konnte er sehen, wo er hin zielen musste und die beiden nicht. Er duckte sich, da traf Crabbe nur McNair, der durch den letzten Schlag zu Boden sank. Mit einem gezielte Tritt in die Magengegend sackte auch er zu Boden, sodass James die Möglichkeit hatte, ihn mit seinem Knie ins Gesicht zu treffen, danach war er außer Gefecht gesetzt. „Komm mit mir mit!", bat er sie, dabei hielt er ihr seine Hand hin, den Umhang hob er leicht an, damit sie sie sehen würde. Nun zögerte sie keine Sekunde mehr, griff nach seiner Hand und ließ zu, dass er sie unter den Umhang zog.

„Das war unglaublich, was hast du gemacht?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Uh-", begann er unsicher, dann räusperte er sich. „Tja, als Schulsprecher muss ich dich nur fragen, ob du nicht auch gesehen hast, wie Crabbe McNair geschlagen hat, nicht wahr?", sie kicherte ein bisschen, nickte aber eifrig. „Ohne Vorwarnung oder Provokation, er hat ihn sauber ausgeknockt."

„Genau so ist es gewesen."

„Was sagst du, zehn Punkte Abzug?", grinste er.

„Mindestens!", er brachte sie bis zum Turm, wo sie sich direkt zu ihm umdrehte. „Kommst du mit rein?", hakte sie nach, aber offensichtlich kannte sie seine Antwort schon, sodass er nur noch seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Du gehst zu Dumbledore."

„Bericht erstatten, richtig.", fügte er nickend hinzu.

„Was wirst du ihm sagen?", hakte sie nach. Er räusperte sich.

„Dass du dich bei mir meldest, wenn du so weit bist.", gab er zu. Er hatte eher weniger Zweifel daran, dass sie Ja sagen würde. Warum hätte sie noch nein sagen sollen? Gerade hatte er bewiesen, dass sie sicherer war, wenn sie bei ihnen mitmachte, als wenn sie verneinte.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich jemals soweit sein werde?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Ich habe Vertrauen in dich.", erwiderte er also lächelnd. „Du trägst nicht einfach so rot, Lily. Du bist absichtlich in Gryffindor gelandet, okay? Der Hut weiß ganz genau, was in dir steckt, noch bevor du es erkennst.", ihr Kopf sah aus, als würde er gleich explodieren, so rot wurde sie.

„Aber-"

„Ich habe auch Angst.", erklärte er ihr deutlich. „Um meine Freunde, um meine Zukunft, um das, was wir alle unseren Kindern später hinterlassen werden. Aber Angst bringt uns erst dazu, mutig zu sein. Ich weiß, dass du mutig bist, also... Also wirst du dich bei mir melden, wenn du so weit bist.", sie nickte zögerlich, sodass er schief grinste.

„Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast.", sagte sie.

„Danke, dass ich dich kurzzeitig als Lockvogel benutzen durfte. Ich habe schon länger keinen von denen zwischen gehabt.", sie grinste jetzt auch, also ließ er sie los und zog den Umhang von ihr. „Bis später bei den Rundgängen.", es war ihr anzusehen, wie sicher sie sich jetzt fühlte, wenn sie daran dachte, dass er bei den Rundgängen dabei war.

Er beobachtete sie, bis sie durch das Portrait war, dann seufzte er ein bisschen verträumt lächelnd. „Urgh.", ertönte eine ihm sehr bekannte Stimme. „Da kann einem ja schlecht werden..."

„Sirius!", ermahnte er ihn.

„Ich habe auch Angst, Lily...", machte er ihn mit ganz lächerlich säuselnder Stimme nach.

„Nenne mir einen Grund, warum du uns belauscht hast!", maulte er.

„Bis später bei den Rundgängen!", jetzt imitierte Sirius seine Stimme im tiefen Bass. „Okay, James, du bist so ein großer, starker Held, ich liebe dich!", machte er Lily dann dümmlich nach.

„Oder wenigstens einen Grund, warum ich dich nicht in Stücke reißen sollte.", fügte er hinzu. Sein bester Freund gackerte ein bisschen, woraufhin er seine Augen verdrehte. „Komm schon, du Flachzange, bevor ich dich noch die Treppe herunter schubse...", seufzte er dann.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Lily.", fuhr er vor.

„Halt die Klappe, Mann!", ärgerte James sich. „Du hast keine Ahnung, okay? Was hast du überhaupt hier zu suchen? Du solltest doch in den Kerker einbrechen und Malfoy beschatten...", knurrte er.

„Malfoy hat aber soeben das Schulgelände verlassen.", erwiderte Sirius seufzend. „Ohne Witz, er ist durch den Kamin gegangen und ich habe nicht gehört, wohin. Ich dachte, es ist vielleicht wichtig, dass Dumbledore das weiß und ich war auch auf dem Weg zu ihm, aber dann bin ich euch zwei Süßen über den Weg gelaufen und konnte einfach nicht anders.", darauf konnte er nur seine Augen verdrehen.

„Sirius, kannst du bitte versuchen, dich zu konzentrieren? Es geht hier nicht um Lily und mich!", ermahnte er ihn unzufrieden. Zumal da nichts zwischen ihnen war. Sie waren nur gemeinsam Schulsprecher.

„Ihre Stimme klang nicht nur beeindruckt, nein, sie klang richtig bewundernd. Was hast du gemacht, zwei Kleiderschränke vor ihren Augen verprügelt?", ertappte wurde er rot, aber das sah Sirius zum Glück nicht. „Ist sie dabei?"

„Uh...", machte er. „Sie... Sie kommt auf mich zurück, wenn sie so weit ist.", testete er seine Worte an Sirius, woraufhin der nur unerträglicher wurde und ein lang gezogenes 'Uh' machte. „Sirius!", ermahnte er ihn wieder.

„Was? Ist doch so!", und so setzten sie sich kabbelnd ihren Weg zum Schulleiter fort.


	2. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

„Alter Schwede...", machte Sirius leise, sodass er seine Augen verdrehte. Seine Nerven waren ein wenig angespannt, das war Lilys erster, richtiger Einsatz und es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie aufgeregt war. Sie spielte mit ihren Fingern, konnte nicht still sitzen und räusperte sich ständig.

„Lass sie in Ruhe.", maulte er leise zurück.

„Wieso sieht sie so heiß aus?", fragte er ihn.

„Sirius!"

„Ist doch so, sieh nur... Was hat sie später vor, vielleicht solltest du mal schauen, ob sie nicht Lust hätte, dich zu bestrafen.", schlug er grinsend vor.

„Mich für was zu bestrafen?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Keine Ahnung. ...alle deine Sünden? Ich würde mich gerne von ihr bestrafen lassen...", murmelte er. James stieß ihm jetzt mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen, sodass Sirius stöhnte. „Was denn? Sie sieht so unglaublich heiß aus, ich würde sie gerne-"

„Wir gehen gleich auf eine Mission und-", er musterte sie verstohlen. Ja, er hätte sich auch von ihr bestrafen lassen. Sie trug enge, schwarze Hosen, hohe, schwarze Stiefel und ein schwarzes Top, darüber nur einen langen, schwarzen Mantel. Ihm wäre sicherlich die ein oder andere Sünde eingefallen, die er zu beichten gehabt hätte, damit sie ihn an einen Stuhl fesselte und ein wenig quälte. Bekanntlich gab es davon ja unterschiedliche Arten... „Und sie hat sich dementsprechend gekleidet...", fuhr er etwas stotternd fort, sich ziemlich sicher, dass Sirius wusste, was er gerade gedacht hatte.

„Was für eine Mission?", fragte Sirius sofort.

„Das darf ich dir nicht sagen.", erwiderte er, woraufhin sein bester Freund enttäuscht aussah.

„Du darfst mit Evans die großen Jungs verhauen und ich muss wie immer Babysitter für Malfoy spielen.", maulte er ein bisschen, sodass er seine Augen über seinen besten Freund verdrehte.

„Sirius, hör auf zu meckern.", verlangte er deutlich. „Wenn du nicht immer alles sofort in Kleinholz verwandeln würdest, dann dürftest du mit Evans die großen Jungs verhauen gehen...", auch wenn er gehofft hätte, dass er weiterhin mit Evans zusammen gepackt worden wäre. Die beiden verstanden sich gerade recht gut und – oh Mann, sie sah so heiß aus.

„Evans, du siehst heute einfach rattenscharf aus.", grinste Gideon plötzlich. „Hast du später schon was vor?", Sirius grinste breit, als er merkte, wie James' Fäuste sich ballten, da ließ er rasch wieder locker. Lily wurde knallrot und fuhr über ihre Haare, aber als sie ihren Mund öffnete, da zwinkerte Gideon ihr schelmisch zu und sie ließ ein Lächeln hervor blitzen. Irgendwie platzte James da der Kragen. Gideon und er waren nicht unbedingt beste Freunde, klar, sie waren auf derselben Seite, aber das machte ihn nicht unbedingt sympathischer.

„Ja!", rief James aus, sodass alle zu ihm sahen. Lily hob ihre Augenbrauen an, sodass er nun auch rot wurde. „Ja, sie hat schon etwas vor. Wir... Dumbledore schickt uns, etwas zu erledigen, nur darum sieht sie so aus.", erklärte er nachdrücklich.

„Wie sehe ich aus?", hakte sie sofort nach, sodass James stöhnte.

„Uh-", machte er.

„Na, rattenscharf.", warf Sirius sofort ein. „Das Wort, nach dem du suchst, James. Rattenscharf.", er stöhnte.

„Nein, das war nicht das Wort, nach dem ich gesucht habe!", knurrte er Sirius an, der ihn fassungslos ansah.

„Dann – uh – dann findest du nicht, dass ich rattenscharf aussehe?", fragte sie zögerlich. Innerlich fasste er sich an den Kopf. Jetzt fragte sie ihn auch noch vor versammelter Mannschaft, ob sie rattenscharf aussah!

„Du siehst aus, wie eine von ihnen, Lily.", gab er eher abweisend zurück. „Das meinte ich damit.", sie wurde rot und sah an sich herunter. Eine Sekunde herrschte betretene Stille, Sirius neben ihm verdrehte stöhnend seine Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Du bist ein Trottel.", maulte er, sodass es alle hören konnten.

„Nein!", beeilte sie sich zu sagen. „Nein, nein, er hat ja vollkommen Recht, darauf haben wir angespielt, nicht wahr, James?", er nickte nur schweigend, aber alle im Raum sahen jetzt zu ihnen. Wahrscheinlich war das, was er gesagt hatte wirklich blöd gewesen.

„Was schickt Dumbledore euch erledigen?", fragte Gideon. „Dass du dich wie ein sexy Vamp aufbrezeln musst, meine ich...", James verdrehte seine Augen.

„Er hat Recht, du siehst einfach unglaublich sexy aus.", stimmte Sirius wieder zu.

„Hört jetzt auf!", wies James sie wütend an. „Was ist nur euer Problem, sie ist kein Stück Fleisch, okay?", Lily sank ein wenig in sich zusammen und räusperte sich schließlich verlegen.

„Ich versuche nur, nicht aufzufallen, Bellatrix sieht immer so schlampig aus.", er starrte sie fassungslos an, so wie alle anderen auch.

„Lily!", ermahnte er sie nun. „Sht!", sie verstummte sofort, aber ihr Gesicht war jetzt eher violett, vermutlich vor Verlegenheit, dass sie sich halb verplappert hätte. Er seufzte leise, stand auf und griff an ihren Oberarm, um sie vom Stuhl zu ziehen. „Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?", sie stöhnte leise.

„Es tut mir Leid...", gab sie sofort zur Antwort.

„Lily, was ist denn nur los mit dir?", fragte er sie aufgebracht.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich bin nervös.", stöhnte sie. „Tut mir Leid... Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich soetwas mache und – und...", er seufzte.

„Ich weiß, aber ich muss mich darauf verlassen können, dass du dich heute nicht blöd anstellst.", meinte er. „Komm schon, wir sind das durchgegangen, ich bin bei dir und dir kann nichts passieren. Du musst dich einfach nur darauf konzentrieren, was du tust. Du siehst aus wie eine von ihnen, also kein nervöses Gekicher, kein dummes Stottern, du musst eine von ihnen sein...", erinnerte er sie. Sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht, dabei zitterten ihre Hände. „Wir sind das doch durchgegangen...", erinnerte er sie noch einmal.

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte sie betreten. „Es ist nur..."

„Was?", fragte er bemüht einfühlsam, dabei warf er einen Blick in den Raum, in dem sie auf Dumbledore warteten, um das zweite Treffen zu halten. Einige sahen zu ihnen, andere waren in ihre Grüppchen zurück gekehrt und unterhielten sich. „Was ist es?", hakte er nachdrücklicher nach, sodass sie aufsah.

„Ich-", sie atmete tief durch. „Ich habe Angst.", gab sie zu, dabei stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen. Seufzend streichelte er über ihre Haare und legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich bin doch da.", erinnerte er sie. „Lily? Ich bin direkt da, wenn irgendetwas ist. Du kannst das.", sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe, sodass er stöhnte. Sie war verdammt heiß, wie sie ihn ansah und wie sie aussah... Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, sie vielleicht küssen zu können. „Okay?", sie sah auf und räusperte sich.

„Okay.", machte sie fest, dabei nickte sie. „Okay. ...ich weiß, ich stelle mich blöd an. Es geht sicher alles glatt, ich meine – ich meine, so schwer ist das nicht, nicht wahr? Er gibt mir das Päckchen und du setzt ihn außer Gefecht, dann machen wir uns aus dem Staub.", fasste sie noch einmal zusammen. Er grinste breit.

„Ja, irgendwie sowas, ich habe gar nicht zugehört, als er es uns erklärt hat.", ärgerte er sie, woraufhin sie ebenfalls grinsend musste. In diesem Moment kam Dumbledore herein und räusperte sich.

„Sind alle da?", fragte er sie laut. Dumbledore sah ein wenig in Eile aus. „Guten Abend zusammen, es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich Sie alle habe warten lassen, ich wurde aufgehalten.", erklärte er.

„Sicher von Fudge, dem Trottel.", raunte Sirius ihm zu, als er sich gerade neben ihn setzen wollte.

„Sht.", machte er nur.

„Mr Potter, Miss Evans, Sie sollten aufbrechen.", meinte er dann überraschend. „Mir wurde berichtet, dass sich Zeit und Ort geändert haben.", er sprang sofort wieder auf, denn Dumbledore hielt ihm einen Zettel hin. „Viel Erfolg.", wünschte er ihnen.

„Danke, Professor.", murmelte er nur noch. Lily war wie erstarrt sitzen geblieben, sodass er erneut an ihren Arm griff.

„Du bist ganz schön ruppig mit ihr.", warf Gideon stirnrunzelnd ein, aber ein böser Blick von ihm ließ ihn verdutzt erröten.

„Halt die Klappe, Gid.", der böse Name war schon eine Weile nicht mehr zwischen ihnen gefallen, aber jetzt hatte er es zu weit getrieben. Sie waren immer betont höflich zueinander, normalerweise, aber wenn er nicht aufpasste, dann würde es noch richtig Ärger geben, James ließ sich sehr ungerne in seine Angelegenheiten reinreden, während Gideon sich gerne überall einmischte. Sirius räusperte sich verlegen. „Lily, komm jetzt!", zischte er ihr zu, weil sie sich immer noch nicht selbstständig bewegte. Endlich reagierte sie, räusperte sich peinlich verlegen und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf, dann verschwand sie mit ihm unter dem Umhang. „Du stellst dich schon wieder blöd an.", ermahnte er sie. „Konzentriere dich einfach, okay? Dann wird nichts passieren.", versprach er. Sie nickte unsicher, folgte ihm aber trotz aller Unsicherheit.

* * *

Er beobachtete sie. Sein Vorwurf, dass sie sich blöd anstellte, hatte die Wirkung gehabt, dass sie noch unsicherer wirkte. Natürlich sah sie so aus, wie eine von ihnen und auf den ersten Blick war es für einen Außenstehenden vielleicht zu subtil um fest zu machen, was los war, aber für ihn war es einfach. Sie saß stocksteif am Tisch, ihre Fußspitzen berührten sich, ihre Finger spielten verlegen mit ihrem Zauberstab herum und ihr Blick war darauf fixiert, was sie taten. „Ist hier noch frei?", fragte ein grobschlächtiger Mann. Er war sehr viel größer und sehr viel breiter als Lily, die zu seinen Füßen sah und dann, der Länge nach, nach oben in sein Gesicht schaute. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, aber es kam kein Ton heraus. „Ob hier noch frei ist?", knurrte der Mann jetzt misstrauisch.

James fasste an seine Uhr. „Lily, die Parole!", erinnerte er sie leise, in der Hoffnung, dass sie das Stäbchen eingesetzt hatte. Sie räusperte sich auch sofort.

„Ich dachte, meine Einladung kommt nicht an.", antwortete sie endlich. Der Mann setzte sich also, dabei musterte er sie eindringlich. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich gefangen hatte. „Was?", fragte sie erwartend.

„Sie sehen anders aus, als letztes Mal.", sagte er. Das war es, sie würde Panik kriegen und weg laufen. Wenn sie konnte, hieß das. Aber Lily zog nur ihre Augenbrauen herauf und lehnte sich in Zeitlupe zurück. Er kannte diesen Blick, weil er ihn oft genug ab bekommen hatte, aber der Bote schrumpfte unter dem Blick in sich zusammen.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, wer ich bin?", fragte sie hochnäsig. Nun, für Außenstehende war es vermutlich 'hochnäsig', aber er hatte gehört, dass sie immer noch nervös war. „Es ist gefährlich, mich zwei Mal mit dem gleichen Gesicht zu zeigen!"

„Sehr gut, Lily, du machst das prima. Jetzt bring ihn dazu, dir das Paket zu geben und wir verschwinden...", flüsterte er in seine Uhr. Ihr Blick veränderte sich, sodass er sich mehr oder weniger sicher war, dass dieser Blick ihm gegolten hatte, aber darüber konnte er nur amüsiert grinsen. „Komm schon, wir haben später noch Rundgänge und ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen...", erinnerte er sie.

„Also?", machte sie auffordernd.

„Erst das Versprechen einlösen...", erwiderte der Bote, sodass sie einen Moment inne hielt. „Sie haben es versprochen!"

„Nicht die Kontrolle verlieren.", flüsterte er. „Uh – gut. Was würde Bellatrix tun?", fragte er sie. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, er konnte es zu deutlich sehen und der Bote schien es zu bemerken, aber letztendlich zog Lily nur ihr, beziehungsweise eher Bellatrix' Messer, mit dem sie immer herum spielte und rammte es in den Tisch. „Gute Idee!", lobte er sie.

„Das Paket!", verlangte sie todernst.

„Sie sind nicht Bellatrix, nicht wahr?", knurrte er jetzt.

„Zu lange gezögert.", seufzte James.

„Das wird Konsequenzen haben...", zischte sie den Boten an. „Sie wissen nicht, mit wem sie hier reden.", aber sie hatte den Boten verloren. Er stand sofort auf, um sie zu verlassen.

„Ich halte ihn auf.", murmelte er, aber da war der Bote schon fast auf seiner Höhe. Da ihm keine bessere Alternative einfiel, sprintete James ihm hinterher, durch den Wirtsraum, in den Flur der nach draußen führte. Der Bote jedoch ging gar nicht nach draußen, sondern in einen kleinen Raum, der vollgestopft mit Leuten war. Bösen Leuten, wie James feststellte.

Malfoy war da, McNair war da, Avery und Lestrange waren da. Und noch viele andere...

„Du hattest Recht!", die Tür wurde zu gestoßen und verriegelt.

„Tja.", machte Malfoy.

„James, wo bist du, niemand ist draußen!", flüsterte Lily in sein Ohr.

„Ich bin gerade in ein geheimes Treffen des Bösen geraten.", hauchte er nur noch gerade so, in der Hoffnung, sie würde es verstehen, obwohl es so leise war. „Geh zurück ins Schloss.", wies er sie an.

„Aha!", Malfoy zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Da ist uns jemand in die Falle getappt.", sein Zauberstab zielte genau auf ihn. „Wir haben dich gehört, Eindringling, nun zeige uns dein Gesicht.", er fühlte, wie Malfoy einen Aufhebungszeuber verwendete, denn der Umhang wollte zur Seite fliegen, aber er hielt ihn fest. Das perfekte Gesicht Malfoys verzog sich wütend. „Wieso funktioniert das nicht?", knurrte er.

„Weil ich mich nicht unsichtbar gemacht habe, wie du es erwarten würdest.", sagte er mit verstellter Stimme, dabei begann er, ein wenig durch den Raum zu gehen, bedacht darauf, keinen Lärm zu machen.

„Zeige uns dein Gesicht, du kommst hier ohnehin nicht heraus. Nicht lebendig.", knurrte Malfoy.

„Aber vielleicht doch.", machte er in einer anderen Stimme von einem anderen Punkt aus. Malfoy fuhr herum und feuerte einen Zauber auf den Ort ab, aber er war schon längst wo anders. „Und vielleicht bin ich auch nicht alleine.", imitierte er dieses Mal eine Frauenstimme.

„Potter, ich weiß, dass du das bist.", knurrte er schließlich stirnrunzelnd. „Du bist nur halb so lustig, wie du denkst."

„Und du nur halb so klug.", ärgerte er ihn, jetzt eindeutig mit Sirius' Stimme.

„Wer ist hier in wessen Falle herein gelaufen?", fragte Malfoy spöttisch.

„James, wo seid ihr?", fragte Lily in sein Ohr. Er antwortete ihr nicht.

„Diese Tür wird nicht geöffnet, ehe wir dich nicht gefunden haben. Und wenn wir dich finden...", er konnte sich das lebhaft vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn man ihn fand.

„Danke, ich habe die Akte gesehen."

„Welche Akte?"

„Den Bericht über die Bones'...", knurrte er, dabei vergaß er ganz, seine Stimme, zu verstellen. „Und ich habe die Bilder gesehen, wie sie hingerichtet wurden.", fügte er hinzu. Malfoy verzog keine Miene, wurde aber ein wenig rosa in seinem Gesicht.

Es ging alles ganz schnell, zuerst stieß er mit Avery zusammen, der daraufhin versuchte, ihn zu greifen, danach brach unter all den Bösewichten eine Art Tumult los, weil sie ihn alle zuerst erwischen wollten. Als McNair ihn gerade zu fassen bekommen hatte, da wurden sie alle durch eine Explosion durch die Luft geschleudert. Die Tür war verschlossen gewesen und jemand hatte sie gesprengt, aber der Raum war so klein, dass er nicht stand gehalten hatte.

Benommen schüttelte er seinen Kopf unter dem Umhang und fasste an seine Stirn, als er wieder zu sich kam. Eine Gestalt lief durch all die Körper und suchte offensichtlich etwas. Lily. Er stöhnte, während er sich zittrig aufrichtete. „Ich bin hier.", meldete er sich, dabei hob er den Umhang an. Lily erkannte ihn sofort und huschte zu ihm unter den Umhang, um ihre Arme um ihn zu schließen, wie ein Ertrinkender um einen Schwimmsack. „Uh-", machte er erschrocken.

„Merlin sei Dank, du bist okay!", er fasste wieder stöhnend an seinen Kopf.

„Also, 'okay' finde ich übertrieben.", murmelte er, da schluchzte sie auf. „Oh – nein, nein! Hey, Baby, nicht weinen...", bat er sie sofort schuldig und erwiderte die Umarmung jetzt endlich. „Schon gut, 'okay' ist nicht zu sehr übertrieben, ich meine, ich lebe noch, das ist okay...", vorsichtig tätschelte er ihren Hinterkopf. „Wir müssen uns beeilen und verschwinden, okay?", sie nickte und löste sich schniefend von ihm, wollte ihn aber nicht ansehen, also legte er seinen Arm um sie und zog sie mit sich. „Das war ja eine ganz schöne Explosion...", murmelte er. „Lily?"

„Ich habe gehört, wie sie geredet haben.", flüsterte sie. „Im Flur. ...irgendetwas musste ich doch tun. Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, ich soll gehen, aber-"

„Mäuschen, wenn du gegangen wärst, dann wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich tot.", meinte er. „Also... Also hör einfach nicht immer auf das, was ich sage.", er küsste ihre Schläfe, dann öffnete er die Tür zum Tropfenden Kessel. „Hey Tom...", er zog den Umhang von sich und faltete ihn brav zusammen, ehe er ihn in seinem Umhang verstaute. „Dürfen wir deinen Kamin benutzen?"

„Oh, aber sicher doch!", strahlte der Wirt, sodass James ihm zugrinste.

„Dumbledore schickt Grüße...", meinte er noch, ehe er mit ihr in den Kamin kletterte, um zu verschwinden.

Nachdem sie Dumbledore berichtet hatten, dass das alles nur eine Falle gewesen war, James sich auf Lilys Drängen hin von Madame Pomfrey hatte untersuchen lassen und Sirius ihnen etwas zu essen in der Küche organisiert hatte, saßen sie dann später im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchten, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Alle anderen schienen schon fertig zu sein, die Rundgänge rückten immer näher und Lily wurde zusehends nervöser. „Alles okay?", fragte er, während er bemüht konzentriert weiter schrieb.

„Denkst du, wir kriegen gleich auf dem Rundgang Ärger?", fragte sie zaghaft.

„Ganz bestimmt.", erwiderte er. „Sie werden sicherlich wieder bei Bewusstsein sein und – uh – tja, ich habe uns verraten. Sie werden uns auflauern und in einen Hinterhalt locken.", prophezeite er.

„Müssen wir gehen?", fragte sie.

„Uh – ja.", erwiderte er. „Keine Sorge, Sirius, Remus und Peter springen ein, wenn irgendetwas ist.", ein Blick auf ihr bekümmertes Gesicht fiel, sodass er seufzte. „Lily?"

„Mh?"

„Ist alles okay? Du siehst...", was war das richtige Wort? „Du siehst erschöpft aus.", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Ich hatte in den letzten vier oder fünf Wochen (das war, seit sie dem Orden beigetreten war) keine einzige Sekunde für mich.", gab sie zu. „Immer war irgendetwas, Pflichten, Schule, Quidditch, Hogsmeade, herum spionieren... Ich meine, du – du bist lieb gewesen, ich weiß, aber dein Training ist auch ganz schön anstrengend.", Mitleid überkam ihn. Sie sah wirklich müde aus und zu allem Überfluss füllten sich ihre Augen gerade mit Tränen. „Und heute war...", sie stockte und schniefte. „Keine Ahnung, als ich dich nicht gefunden habe, habe ich gedacht, du bist vielleicht unter dem Umhang und – und – und ich dachte, vielleicht bist du...", er sah sich verlegen um, weil sie immer noch in einem gut gefüllten Gemeinschaftsraum waren. Tatsächlich hatten Sirius, Remus und Peter sie gesehen, Alice, Marlene und der Rest ihres Schlafsaals starrten alle betreten und misstrauisch zu ihnen herüber. Auch die jüngeren Semester beäugten sie neugierig, aber ein bisschen weniger offensichtlich.

Obwohl er wusste, wie das aussah, streichelte er über ihre Wange und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr vor. „Bin ich aber nicht.", meinte er. „Ich weiß, dass das alles schrecklich viel ist, aber ich verspreche dir, es wird besser werden. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen und... Und wenn ich merke, dass du fit genug bist, dann wird auch das Training abnehmen.", sie schniefte noch einmal.

„Ich war einfach noch nicht so weit, darum ist es schief gegangen.", jammerte sie leise. Er warf noch einmal einen Seitenblick zu ihren Beobachtern.

„Lily, bitte nicht.", flüsterte er. „Wir sind hier mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir können nicht-", er wusste nicht, was sie dachte, was er hätte sagen wollen, aber er war sich plötzlich bewusst, wie sich das angehört hatte. So, als hätte er ihr gerne zugestimmt. Einen Moment sah sie schrecklich verletzt aus, die Tränen nahmen jetzt überhand und lösten sich aus ihren Augen, dann schluchzte sie sogar einmal. „Ich meinte nur-"

„Mir ist klar, was du meintest.", würgte sie nur hervor, ehe sie auf ihre Beine kam, sodass jetzt wirklich alle zu ihnen sahen. Er sprang ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl auf, da war sie bereits davon gestürmt, also hechtete er ihr hinterher, um ihr Handgelenk zu ergreifen.

„Warte doch mal, das lag nicht an dir!", stellte er jetzt richtig, aber es war schon zu spät. Sie schluchzte noch auf und riss sich los.

„Du bist so ein Arschloch manchmal!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Nein, jetzt – du reagierst total über, das ist nicht das, was ich gemeint habe, okay, das war nicht deine Schuld!", beharrte er. Als eine Art Antwort ohrfeigte sie ihn, dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand die Treppen herauf. Stöhnend fuhr er über sein Gesicht. „Was, habt ihr alle nichts zu tun?", fragte er mürrisch. Die Grüppchen sahen sofort weg und heftiges Getuschel erhob sich. Er verzog sein Gesicht ein wenig, ging aber zu Marlene und Remus, die gerade Schach spielten.

„Tja, Romeo, das war ja wohl nichts.", grinste Sirius, der sich auf der Couch lümmelte.

„Halt die Klappe.", maulte er. „Marlene, kannst du nach ihr gucken gehen?"

„Ich habe schon versucht, mit ihr zu reden, aber sie will ja nur ihre Ruhe.", erwiderte die. „Alles ist in Ordnung und sie will einfach nur schlafen, das ist alles, was sie antwortet. Und dann schleicht sie sich nachts weg um Wer-Weiß-Was zu machen und kommt morgens todmüde zum Frühstück.", er stöhnte.

„Darf ich mal etwas anfügen?", fragte Sirius, woraufhin er seine Augen verdrehte.

„Wenn du versprichst, mich nicht noch mehr zu ärgern...", knurrte er bedrohlich.

„Okay, also, Mar, abgesehen davon, dass du nicht alles weiß, finde ich ohnehin nicht, dass du der richtige Gesprächspartner bist.", erklärte er. „Denn – uh – James weiß, wo sie nachts hin geht und wo sie tagsüber ist und was sie alles so macht und warum es ihr so schlecht geht. Demnach... Demnach müsste James hier mit ihr reden.", wieder verdrehte er seine Augen.

„Ja, das hat super funktioniert. Du hast ja gesehen, wie gut, sie hat mir eine Szene gemacht, angefangen zu heulen und mich vor allen im Gemeinschaftsraum geohrfeigt.", fasste er zusammen.

„Weil du dich blöd angestellt hast, so wie immer.", erwiderte Sirius. „Ich habe nämlich gehört, was ihr gesagt habt und du bist ganz schön gemein zu ihr gewesen.", Marlene runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Wieso, was hat er gesagt?", fragte sie.

Sirius seufzte tief. „Uh – das darf ich dir nicht sagen, aber sei versichert, dass James gemein zu ihr war.", er schnaubte aufgebracht.

„Wieso das denn? Ich habe ja gar nichts gemacht...", ärgerte er sich.

„James, sie hat dir ihr Herz ausgeschüttet und sich selber an allem, was schief gegangen ist die Schuld gegeben und du hast nur gesagt, sie würde sich irgendwann daran gewöhnen!", ermahnte er ihn. „Ganz ehrlich, ich glaube sogar ich hätte angefangen zu heulen, wenn du mir soetwas sagen würdest, sie ist doch nur ein Mensch! Nicht jeder kann eine verdammte Maschine wie du sein.", er fühlte, wie er rot wurde. „Und das nach der Aktion von heute Abend, wo du sie vor allen anderen in Verlegenheit gebracht hast. Kein Wunder, dass das gerade zu viel war.", der Vorwurf in Sirius' Stimme war einfach nicht zu überhören.

„Ich bin keine Maschine!", ärgerte er sich weiter.

„Dann erkläre mir mal, wie du das alles schaffst! Du hast ja noch größeres Pensum als sie, wie schaffst du das also alles? Ich werde schon fast nicht mehr fertig mit allem!", sie funkelten sich wütend an, dann räusperte James sich.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich dazu in der Lage, mich länger als zwei Sekunden auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren. Darum bist du der Babysitter und ich nicht!", knurrte er schließlich. „Remus – Rundgänge!", wies er ihn an.

„Du führst dich schon auf, wie dein Vater, wie du hier herum stolzierst und anderen Leuten Arbeiten zuweist und Anweisungen gibst!", rief Sirius ihm hinterher, aber darauf antwortete er schon gar nicht mehr. Dieser Vorwurf war jedoch angekommen und hatte mitten ins schwarze getroffen.

* * *

Sie hatte ihn versetzt. Also, das hieß, sie war nicht gekommen. Versetzen klang nach Spaß, einem Date oder so, aber sie war nicht zum Training erschienen. Vielleicht tat er gut daran, auch mal wieder eine Nacht zu schlafen? Sirius hatte irgendwie Recht gehabt, er war langsam am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt. Seufzend packte er zusammen und verließ der Raum der Wünsche wieder unter seinem Umhang, um überrascht festzustellen, dass sie dort stand, offenbar reichlich unsicher, ob sie in den Raum der Wünsche gehen wollte oder lieber doch nicht. „Hey.", grüßte sie sein unsichtbares Ich nachdenklich, dabei biss sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Er hob den Umhang an und warf ihn über sie.

„Hey.", grüßte er sie zurück. „Woher wusstest du, wo ich bin?", hakte er nach.

„Ich habe dich gerochen.", er runzelte die Stirn auf diese Antwort. „Was? Du... Du hast einen sehr eigenen Duft und ich habe gerochen, wo du stehst, das – da ist nichts blödes dran.", stöhnte sie verlegen.

„Nein, blöd nicht, aber verwunderlich."

„Nein, gar nicht. Ich würde diesen Geruch unter tausend anderen erkennen.", erwiderte sie. „Ich finde, wir verbringen genug Zeit miteinander, um das zu rechtfertigen.", fügte sie errötend hinzu. „Ich... Sieh mal, James, es tut mir Leid, okay? Ich war einfach noch nicht so weit, ich... Ich mache es nächstes Mal besser!", versprach sie. Er schüttelte seufzend seinen Kopf.

„Mir tut es Leid, dass ich dir das Gefühl gegeben habe, du wärst an diesem Desaster schuld gewesen...", maulte er. „Du hast das sehr gut gemacht und mein Leben gerettet, das ist schief gegangen, weil es von Anfang an eine Falle war.", erinnerte er sie dann. Sie antwortete nicht, also fuhr er durch seine Haare. „Ich weiß, wie das eben geklungen haben muss, aber wir können es uns nicht leisten, im Gemeinschaftsraum über solche Sachen vor allen anderen zu reden. Wir müssen besser aufpassen, es reicht, dass sie alle darüber reden, wie viel Zeit wir miteinander verbringen, wir müssen die Gerüchte wirklich nicht noch mehr anheizen.", ermahnte er. Da sie weiterhin nicht reagierte, griff er an ihre Schultern und brachte sie dazu, mit ihm zusammen in den Raum der Wünsche zu gehen.„Es war nicht deine Schuld...", sie wurde rot.

„Dann... Dann schätze ich, hattest du Recht. Ich habe überreagiert.", seufzte sie.

„Mäuschen, ich habe mich einfach total blöd angestellt.", gab er zurück. „Wir sollten mal einen Tag oder zwei Pause machen, ich glaube, ich kann nicht mehr und du wirkst selber so, als würdest du nicht mehr lange durch halten.", sie nickte, sah aber zu Boden dabei, er sah, wie ihre Mundwinkel zuckte. „Lily?"

„Mh?", sie sah endlich wieder auf, sodass er sehen konnte, dass schon wieder Tränen in ihren Augen standen. Er verkniff sich mit aller Macht ein Seufzen, damit sie das nicht falsch auffassen konnte.

„Du solltest dich unbedingt hinlegen.", meinte er fürsorglich. „Du bist erschöpft.", darauf bekam er wieder keine Antwort, aber immerhin setzte sie sich auf die Couch in der Ecke, sodass er sich zu ihr gesellen konnte. „Ich – uh – ich habe gerade gedacht, wir könnten uns auch hier hin zurück ziehen. Zum lernen, meine ich."

„Denkst du, die anderen hören auf, zu reden, wenn wir einfach zugeben, dass wir zusammen sind?", er blinzelte verdutzt. „Ich meine, wir könnten ja so tun. Dann hören sie auf, zu reden und fragen nicht mehr ständig, wo ich hin gehe und warum ich keine Zeit habe und warum du ständig um mich herum schwirrst.", immer noch hatte er keine Antwort, aber sie drehte sich zu ihm herum. Ihre Augen waren noch rot von ihren Tränen, trotzdem sah sie ihn aufmerksam an. „Ist die Vorstellung so schrecklich?", hakte sie nach.

Wenn er ehrlich war: Ja, die Vorstellung, so tun zu müssen, als würde er so tun, war sehr schrecklich. Sie konnte einfach nicht ernst meinen, was sie da sagte! Wie konnte er so tun, als würde er etwas für sie empfinden, während er nichts für sie empfand, wenn er doch eigentlich etwas für sie empfand.? Das ergab keinen Sinn...

„Uh – nein, nein.", beeilte er sich, zu sagen, weil sie nun erwartungsvoll ihre Augenbrauen herauf hob. „Also – also würden wir so tun, als wären wir zusammen... Das – warum würden wir so tun?", fragte er verwirrt nach.

„Damit die anderen aufhören, zu reden.", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Okay, aber was, wenn sie dadurch nur noch viel mehr reden?", gab er ihr zu bedenken.

„Warum würden sie? Es geht doch Hauptsächlich um unsere Freunde, ich meine – Marlene würde ausrasten, ja, aber dann würde sie endlich Ruhe geben.", er fuhr über sein Gesicht.

„Also, meine Freunde wissen alle, warum wir so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen.", erwiderte er. „Du willst also so tun, als wären wir zusammen, nur damit Marlene dich in Frieden lässt?", sie wurde rot.  
„James, hast du eine andere Freundin, die dir das unmöglich machen würde?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Nein."

„Dann – uhm... Dann hast du eine Kandidatin in Aussicht?", er seufzte über ihre Grausamkeit.

„Nein, auch nicht.", gab er zu, da zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern.

„Also, warum nicht?", darauf hatte er keine Antwort mehr. Nun, keine, die er ihr hätte mitteilen wollen. Doch, eine noch.

„Nun, wenn wir so tun würden, als wären wir ein Paar, obwohl wir keines sind, damit deine Freundinnen dich in Ruhe leben lassen, dann würde das für dich bedeuten, dass du mich küssen müsstest.", sie blinzelte nur. „In der Öffentlichkeit.", fügte er bedeutungsvoll hinzu.

„Ja, ich weiß.", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend. „Michelle hat gesagt, du kannst gut küssen, für mich ist das kein Problem.", er stöhnte innerlich. „Sieh mal, es geht nur darum, nicht mehr ständig Lügen und Ausreden erfinden zu müssen, okay? Das ist wirklich nicht so einfach für mich. Wenn du nicht willst, dann sag es doch einfach!", er seufzte.

„Ist es dir das wert?", fragte er noch einmal nach.

„Ich kann ihr die Wahrheit nicht sagen, meine Lügen gehen bald nicht mehr auf und die Ideen werden immer absurder, okay? Ich – ich meine, ich habe ihr das mit Bellatrix nie erzählt und ich habe es auch nicht vor. Was soll ich denn sonst tun? Seit sie weiß, dass ich ihr nicht die Wahrheit sage, steht es einfach zwischen uns. Wenn sie denkt, ich hätte mich ihr endlich offenbart, dann – dann kann es wieder wie früher sein.", erklärte sie seufzend.

„Okay, aber dein neu-erworbenes Vertrauen würde auf einer Lüge basieren.", erinnerte er sie.

„James, willst du nicht? Wenn nicht, dann sag es einfach, aber hör auf, um den heißen Brei zu reden!", ärgerte sie sich jetzt stirnrunzelnd. Er seufzte.

„Ich würde alles für dich tun, Lily.", meinte er ernst. „Ich möchte nur, dass du dir darüber im Klaren bist, wie gefährlich es zur Zeit ist, meine Freundin zu sein, ob nun echt oder unecht.", sie nickte verstehend.

„Weil ich jetzt 'viel' sicherer bin.", maulte sie sarkastisch. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung..."

„Aber ich weiß, dass es da ist.", gab er jetzt etwas bissig zurück. Diesen Ton schätzte er gar nicht. „Wir haben alle Namen bekommen, weißt du.", erinnerte er sie dann. „Blutsverräter-Potter, Überläufer-Back, Missgeburt-Lupin...", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Wir haben alle Namen bekommen."

„Nun, Schlammblut-Evans ist die einzige, auf die sie es eingeritzt haben, nicht wahr?", hakte sie bitter nach.

„Narben sind Charakterschule.", erwiderte er. „Und du bist nicht die einzige, denk mal an Remus und seine Narbe.", jetzt wurde sie rot.

„Du hast Recht.", flüsterte sie beschämt. Einen Moment schwiegen sie beide betreten, während er fieberhaft überlegte, was er tun sollte. Schließlich räusperte er sich.

„Okay, sieh mal... Wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann spiele ich mit.", meinte er schließlich tief seufzend. „Aber wenn wir sagen, wir sind ein Pärchen, dann müssen wir auch so tun, als seien wir ein Pärchen, okay? Ich will nicht noch mehr Gerüchte...", sie nickte wieder verstehend.

„Abgemacht.", er schlug sich vor seine innere Stirn. Was hatte er sich da schon wieder eingehandelt? „Also... Also, wie sind wir zusammen gekommen?", er grinste schief.

„Na, du bist irgendwann meinem blendenden Lächeln und meinem subtilen Charme erlegen.", scherzte er, woraufhin sie ein bisschen kicherte. „Uh... Auf einem der Rundgänge. Ich habe gesagt, dass du hübsch aussiehst und du hast gesagt, deine Haare seien blöd und ich habe gesagt, dass du die schönste Frau der Welt bist, da hast du mich gefragt, ob ich mit dir ausgehen will.", schlug er vor.

„Ich habe dich gefragt?"

„Natürlich.", erwiderte er. „Ich habe dich tausend Mal gefragt und du hast nie ja gesagt, demnach würde mir niemand glauben, wenn wir sagen, ich hätte dich gefragt und du hättest ja gesagt.", sie wiegelte ihren Kopf hin und her, als wollte sie sagen 'Wo er Recht hat...'.

„Okay, aber wir sind nie ausgegangen.", gab sie ihm zu bedenken.

„Nun, der Rundgang endete damit, dass du mich gefragt hast, ob ich mit dir ausgehe und ich habe dich geküsst. Und da waren wir zusammen.", sie lachte leicht.

„Warum haben wir es geheim gehalten?", fragte sie weiter.

„Aus Spaß.", grinste er.

„James, das war eine ernst gemeinte Frage!", maulte sie.

„Und ich habe dir eine ernst gemeinte Antwort gegeben. Wieso hält man solche Sachen geheim? Es ist viel lustiger, wenn man erwischt werden könnte.", antwortete er schulterzuckend. „Glaub mir, das wird niemand in Frage stellen.", sie seufzte leicht.

„Wie nenne ich dich?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Nun, eine Freundin nennt ihren Freund meistens nicht beim richtigen Namen.", erwiderte sie. „Sie hat einen Kosenamen für ihn, um ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr sie ihn wertschätzt. Wie nenne ich dich?", er seufzte nun ganz tief, sodass sie überrascht aufsah. „Was?"

„Lily, wenn du meine Freundin wärst, dann würde ich von deinen Lippen immer nur meinen Namen hören wollen, okay?", sie errötete schlagartig, sodass er sich ein bisschen schuldig fühlte, trotzdem streichelte er durch ihre Haare. „Wie nenne ich dich deiner Meinung nach?", sie zuckte verlegen mit ihren Schultern.

„Uh – ich weiß nicht.", flüsterte sie. „Wie würdest du mich nennen wollen?"

„Darling?", schlug er vor. „Oder Sweetie?", sie nickte vage. „Was?"

„Das gefällt mir beides.", gab sie zu. Sie räusperte sich. „Haben wir schon...", der Satz wurde nicht zu Ende geführt, aber er wusste, was sie meinte.

„Uh – nein.", antwortete er sofort. „Nein, wir lassen es langsam angehen und – und wir haben auch noch keine Eltern oder so kennen gelernt, das – das war bisher alles nur mit Spaß verbunden und noch nicht wirklich ernst.", sagte er hastig. Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

„Okay.", machte sie gedehnt. „Haben wir... Haben wir über Eltern geredet?"

„Nein.", sagte er wieder rasch. Sie nickte verstehend, obwohl er sich sicher wahr, beziehungsweise hoffte, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, warum er so reagierte. „Das Thema Eltern ist mega-tabu!", fügte er noch hinzu, damit sie verstand, dass sie nicht darauf herum reiten sollte, sie nickte noch einmal und schwieg kurz, dann räusperte sie sich.

„Also schön, ich tue so, als wäre das nicht mega-auffällig gewesen.", meinte sie letztendlich. „Was sagen wir, machen wir nachts, wenn wir es nicht machen?", hakte sie nach.

„Warum müssen wir irgendetwas sagen?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Weil meine Freundinnen fragen werden."

„Denkst du?", sie nickte. „Okay, wenn sie fragen, dann sagst du ihnen, dass sie das nichts angeht und dass du mit deinem Freund unterwegs bist. Das muss ihnen genügen.", erklärte er ihr einfach. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. „Was? Das geht deine Freundinnen nichts an, Lily..."

„Und haben wir das L-Wort benutzt?", er fühlte, wie sein Herz sich bei der bloßen Vorstellung, sie könnte das 'L-Wort' für ihn benutzen, schmerzhaft zusammen zog.

„Nein, noch nicht.", antwortete er. Sie nickte verstehend. „Was?"

„Du bist nicht so der Beziehungs-Typ, nicht wahr?", meinte sie seufzend.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Wir haben es noch nicht gemacht, weil wir es langsam angehen lassen, nicht über Eltern geredet, weil es nicht wirklich ernst ist und das L-Wort ist noch nicht gefallen. Dafür muss es nicht einmal eine Erklärung geben.", er stöhnte.

„Lily, bitte.", machte er. „Wenn du dich besser fühlst, können wir irgendetwas davon im Laufe der Zeit herum erzählen, okay, aber wir lassen es langsam angehen, das beinhaltet, dass wir erst am Anfang einer Beziehung stehen. Das passiert nicht alles zusammen von einem Tag auf den anderen.", das war gelogen. Er hatte sie eines Tages bemerkt und gewusst, dass er sie liebte und das hatte sich seitdem noch nicht verändert.

„Also gut.", gab sie nach. „Wie... Wie machen wir es öffentlich?", er hasste dieses Gespräch. Das machte alles mega-kompliziert.

„Keine Ahnung, am besten stellen wir uns dumm an und werden von Marlene selber erwischt oder so.", schlug er vor.

„Und wer darf alles die Wahrheit wissen?", ihm wurde plötzlich ganz unwohl. Sirius anlügen?

„Niemand.", sagte er dennoch. „Ein schwaches Glied in der Kette und alles fliegt auf. Wir sagen niemandem die Wahrheit.", sie schien zu ahnen, was das für ihn bedeutete.

„Und Dumbledore?", fragte sie.

„Ich schätze, er wird die Wahrheit recht schnell durchschauen. Aber er ist cool, er wird nichts sagen.", prophezeite er. Sie nickte, dann stand sie plötzlich auf. „Was machst du?"

„Lass uns trainieren.", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Lily, wir sollten schlafen gehen.", ermahnte er sie.

„Ah, ah, ah, das war falsch.", lächelte sie.

„Wieso?"

„Das heißt jetzt 'Darling, wir sollten schlafen gehen'.", er stöhnte.

„Wir sind alleine, Lily."

„Ich sagte doch, wir sollten trainieren.", erwiderte sie ungeduldig.

„Aber was meinst du damit?", fragte er noch ungeduldiger.

„Du musst mich küssen.", wies sie ihn an. Er starrte einen Moment unverhohlen, dann fuhr er durch seine Haare.

„Was jetzt?", sie nickte. „Wieso jetzt? Oh Mann, Lily, wir sind seit fast-", wie lange war das jetzt? „-zwanzig Stunden wach, wieso müssen wir jetzt knutschen?", fragte er sie quengelnd.

„Weil wir laut Plan schon eine Weile knutschen und wenn man uns dann erwischt, wie wir völlig unsicher und tollpatschig das erste Mal knutschen, dann wird das auffallen!", ermahnte sie ihn. „Komm schon, du sollst mich nur küssen, nicht all meine Kleider vom Körper reißen und es mit mir machen!", er fuhr erneut durch seine Haare, sodass sie ihre Augen verdrehte.

„Findest du nicht, nach heute Abend hätten wir beide mal eine Pause verdient?", fragte er seufzend. Sie legte den Kopf schief.

„Willst du mich nicht küssen?", fragte sie schließlich unsicher. „Weil... Uh – das könnte sich als schwierig heraus stellen...", er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie wieder zu sich auf die Couch.

„Mach dich ein bisschen locker, Lily. Niemand wird eine Sekunde anzweifeln, dass ich in dich verliebt bin, okay? Ich habe dich ewig gejagt, dein Plan ist mehr oder weniger hieb- und stichfest.", wollte er sie beruhigen, aber sie setzte sich nur auf seinen Schoß und sah ihn abschätzend an.

„Wieso willst du mich nicht küssen?", bohrte sie weiter.

„Ist es nicht Sinn und Zweck einer 'Scheinbeziehung', dass man nicht knutscht, wenn man alleine ist?", fragte er ausweichend, dabei lehnte er sich zurück und schloss seine Augen. Es war angenehm, wenn sie auf seinem Schoß saß. Nun, er fand es angenehm, er wusste nicht, ob es für sie bequem war, aber er fand es sehr angenehm...

„James, ich bin keine so gute Schauspielerin, okay? Wenn wir das verkaufen wollen, dann musst 'du' das verkaufen. Niemand wird sich wundern, wenn ich mich blöd anstelle, aber-", er stöhnte.

„Lily, lass es jetzt gut sein.", knurrte er letztendlich. Sein Kopf tat wieder ein wenig weh, vermutlich hatten Madame Pomfreys Tränke aufgehört zu wirken. Sein Magen knurrte auch wieder, denn die Sandwiches waren nur ein kleiner Trost gewesen, wenn er an das Abendessen dachte, das sie verpasst hatten. „Ich bin ein recht guter Schauspieler, okay? Solche Sachen fliegen mir zu. Wir lassen uns erwischen, wie wir knutschen, danach wird sich eh niemand mehr darum scheren.", ermahnte er sie.

Als er seine Augen öffnete, da musterte sie ihn nachdenklich, dabei kaute sie wie verrückt auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Er seufzte leise und schloss seine Augen rasch wieder. Wieso konnte sie ihnen keine Pause gönnen? „Jamie?", der Kosename ließ ihn aufhorchen.

„Was?", fragte er müde.

„Danke.", nachdem sie sich bedankt hatte, spürte er ihre Lippen kurz auf seinen. Lily Evans hatte ihn gerade geküsst. Sein Herz wollte kurz hüpfen, aber er unterdrückte seine Euphorie bitter. Eine Tarnung. Sie meinte diesen Kuss nicht ernst. „Dass du für mich da bist, meine ich.", flüsterte sie verlegen.

„Nun, Dumbledore hat mich angehalten, nicht einfach nur deinen Körper zu trainieren.", sie legte ihren Kopf schief. „Du weißt schon – ich bin dein Mentor. Wenn irgendetwas ist, dann kannst du zu mir kommen. Ich bin für dich da...", sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht.

„Okay, aber-", jetzt öffnete er seine Augen wieder.

„Lily-", er seufzte erneut, unsicher, was er sagen wollte. „Können wir nicht einfach schlafen gehen? Ich muss mich ausruhen.", er wusste nicht so richtig wieso, aber die Erschöpfung hatte jetzt ein Maximum erreicht. Er vermutete, dass sie ihn übermannte, weil er so friedlich auf der Couch saß. Für gewöhnlich bewegte er sich und je mehr er sich bewegte, umso größer wurde sein Bewegungsdrang. „Bitte... Wir haben Zeit, wir müssen uns nicht gleich morgen von Marlene erwischen lassen.", sie streichelte sein Gesicht und seufzte.

„Du wirst mir nicht verraten, was dich beschäftigt, nicht wahr?", fragte sie leise.

„Was meinst du?"

„Nun, du bist mein Mentor und ich soll dir immer alles erzählen und du kümmerst dich dann um mich. Aber du schweigst mir gegenüber.", eigentlich hätte er ihr nur zu gerne die Wahrheit erzählt, aber er nickte.

„Richtig. Das wäre unprofessionell.", erwiderte er. „Wenn ich ein Problem habe, dann gehe ich zu meinem Mentor.", sie räusperte sich.

„Wer ist dein Mentor?", hakte sie nach.

Das wusste er nicht so richtig. Er fühlte sich momentan wie eine Mischung aus seinem eigenen Vater, dem Arbeitstier, und Albus Dumbledore. Er hätte sich gerne mal wieder wie James Potter gefühlt. Mit Sirius und Remus und Peter herum gehangen, bei Vollmond das Schulgelände unsicher gemacht oder einfach nur mal wieder geschlafen. „Keine Ahnung.", gab er zu. „Lily?"

„Mh?"

„Lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen, okay?", sie nickte nachdenklich. „Was?"

„Sag mir nur eine Sache, die ich über dich wissen muss, James.", bat sie ihn. „Ich... Ich habe das Gefühl, du kennst mich sehr viel besser als ich dich.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Irgendetwas. Etwas, was wahr ist...", bettelte sie.

„Okay...", machte er, dann runzelte er seine Stirn. „Also – also etwas, was wahr ist.", sie nickte, dabei sah sie ihn erwartungsvoll an. Etwas, was wahr war. „Zwei Dinge: Ich trinke keinen Kaffee.", sie hob überrascht ihre Augenbrauen an. „Und wenn ich zugebe, dass ich schlafen muss, dann bedeutet das, dass ich bald keinerlei Kraftreserven mehr habe und schon auf meinem letzten bisschen Selbstbeherrschung laufe.", dieses Geständnis hatte ihn viel Überwindung gekostet und endlich zeigte es Wirkung. Sie sprang sofort von seinem Schoß und griff nach seiner Hand.

„Also gut, bringen wir dich ins Bett.", er grinste schief, aber das hatte sie nicht gesehen...


	3. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Sie schlenderten gemütlich den Gang entlang, James hatte sogar nach ihrer Hand gegriffen, falls sie irgendwem begegnen würden, der sie erwischen und dann alles weiter erzählen konnte, aber bisher war niemand auf den Gängen gewesen. Ihre Hand war ganz zart und klein in seiner, ihre Finger waren ineinander verflochten und manchmal, wenn er etwas sagte, was sie zum Lachen brachte, dann stupste sie ihn mit dem Fingerknäuel an. „Wieso hast du eigentlich keinen richtigen Freund?", fragte er neugierig, als ihm alle unverfänglichen Themen ausgegangen waren.

„Keine Zeit.", erwiderte sie.

„Ach? Und für einen falschen Freund hast du Zeit?", bohrte er weiter.

„Nur, wenn du der falsche Freund bist.", darauf konnte er nur grinsen. „Ich meine, ich verbringe etwa achtzig Prozent meiner Zeit mit dir, es würde nur mit dir funktionieren...", er musterte sie eine Sekunde lang von der Seite. Obwohl er sich bemühte, sie ein wenig zu schonen, wirkte sie immer noch völlig erschöpft. „Woher würde ich die Zeit nehmen, mich um irgendwen anderes zu kümmern, ich komme ja kaum zum schlafen oder essen.", seufzend fuhr sie mit ihrer freien Hand durch ihre Haare und musterte ihn nun ebenfalls von der Seite.

„Was?", fragte er.

„Du hast auch keine richtige Freundin, ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen.", er wurde ein wenig rot.

„Nun... Ich hatte jemanden in Aussicht, aber sie wollte mich nicht.", gab er zögerlich zu. „Das scheint mein Fluch zu sein.", fügte er rasch hinzu, sodass sie nicht antwortete. „Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich momentan auch keine Zeit hätte. Ich kann nicht mein Vergnügen über meine Pflicht stellen.", sein ganzes Gesicht wurde heiß, als er verhassten die Worte seines Vaters aus seinem Mund hörte. Wann war es dazu gekommen, dass er solche Sachen sagte? Und sie auch noch ernst meinte?!

„Weißt du, James, das mag ich an dir.", meinte sie nachdenklich.

„Was magst du an mir? Dass ich alles stehen und liegen lasse, sobald sich etwas neues ergibt? Sirius findet das schrecklich.", gab er zurück, sodass sie ihn wieder mit dem Fingerknäuel anstupste.

„Nein.", machte sie. „Nein, ich meine dein Pflichtbewusstsein, James. Ich mag an dir, dass du keine Angst mehr davor hast, Verantwortung zu übernehmen.", ein schiefes Grinsen schlich sich auf seinen Mund. Sie hatte gerade zugegeben, etwas an ihm zu mögen. Das war noch nie passiert. „Und du lässt nicht alles stehen und liegen. Du konzentrierst dich einfach auf das, was deiner Meinung nach deine Pflicht ist.", fügte sie noch hinzu. „Sirius würde das verstehen, wenn er sich mal die Mühe machen würde, darüber nach zu denken, was hier auf dem Spiel steht. Er will nur die bösen Jungs vermöbeln."

„Das stimmt nicht, Lily.", beeilte er sich zu sagen.

„Doch, das stimmt. Immer meckert er darüber, wenn er Malfoy beschatten muss, das zeigt nur, dass er keine Ahnung davon hat, was diese Aufgabe bedeutet. Ständig verliert er ihn, er nimmt das nicht ernst genug.", ärgerte sie sich.

„Du klingst, als würdest du mal gerne einen gemütlichen Abend mit 'Malfoy-Beschatten' verbringen.", warf er ein.

„Ich würde Malfoy lieber nicht näher kommen.", verneinte sie sofort. „Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, dann hätte ich mit dieser ganzen Sache nichts zu tun.", er warf einen Blick auf sie und bog in den Westflügel ab.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ich bin kein Spion, deshalb! Ich habe schreckliche Angst, ich kann mich unter Druck nicht gut konzentrieren, ich bin körperlich und auch emotional nicht dazu in der Lage, es mit diesen Leute aufzunehmen. Ich bin nur Lily!", fasste sie letztendlich zusammen. Er runzelte seine Stirn.

„Ich weiß, dass du so denkst, aber du bist nicht nur Lily! Du bist eine Kämpferin, du bist eine Löwin!", darauf wählte sie, nicht zu antworten.

„Aber ich wollte das alles nicht!", erwiderte sie. „Ich bin nicht wie ihr!"

„Du wirst besser werden! Du bist schon besser geworden, okay, sieh doch mal, was du schon alles gelernt hast, du wirst von Tag zu Tag besser! Du arbeitest doch so hart dafür...", flüsterte er verlegen.

„Wie lange muss ich noch so viel trainieren?", fragte sie daraufhin. „Ich – ich will dich wirklich nicht enttäuschen, verstehst du, aber... Aber ich halte einfach nicht mehr lange durch. Ich bin nicht wie du, ich muss zwischendurch schlafen und mich um meine eigenen Sachen kümmern. ...ich bin nur ein Mensch.", erinnerte sie ihn betreten. Er hielt seufzend inne.

„Wie lange schleppst du das schon mit dir herum?", fragte er sie, woraufhin sie ertappt rot wurde. Also schon eine ganze Weile. „Du machst wirklich große Fortschritte, okay, es ist nicht mehr lange, ich verspreche es dir!", wollte er sie beruhigen, aber ihre Schultern sanken ein wenig herab und sie wirkte ganz und gar nicht glücklich. „Was?", fragte er wieder.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hatte einfach gehofft, ich wäre vielleicht schon so weit.", gab sie zu.

„Du bist ganz nah dran.", er hielt an und schlang seine Arme tröstend um sie. „Ganz nah, Lily, nur noch ein bisschen. Du musst nur noch ein bisschen durchhalten, ich verspreche dir, dann wird es weniger werden.", sie stöhnte.

„Du lügst.", murmelte sie gegen seine Schulter. „Du sagst, es wird weniger werden, aber du meinst, ich werde mich daran gewöhnen und irgendwann nicht mehr merken, dass es immer mehr wird.", ihre eigenen Schultern begannen jetzt zu zucken, so, als würde sie weinen. Schuld überkam ihn.

Sie hatte Recht, genau das hatte er gemeint. „Es tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte er sich mal pauschal, da er nicht mehr wusste, was er antworten konnte. Als sie sich von ihm löste waren keine Tränen zu sehen, aber er konnte ihr ansehen, dass welche da gewesen waren, denn ihre Mundwinkel zuckten noch nach unten und ihre Augen waren ein wenig gerötet.

Urplötzlich sah er sie. Sie standen im Korridor im vierten Stock, Westflügel, der Weg zum Ravenclaw-Turm und im Spiegel hinter Lily, da konnte er Marlene und Sirius erkennen, die zwar gut versteckt waren, sich aber mehr oder weniger um den besseren Blick kabbelten und nur durch ihre Ungeduld soeben aufgeflogen waren. In der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht gesehen hatten, dass er sie gesehen hatte, schnellte er vor und presste seinen Mund auf Lilys. Im ersten Moment verkrampfte sie sich, aber dann entfuhr ihr ein Stöhnen und ihre Arme legten sich um seinen Nacken. Lily Evans knutschte mit ihm. Er versuchte natürlich, sich selber zu ermahnen und daran zu erinnern, dass das alles nur Teil ihrer Tarnung war, aber trotzdem zog sein Magen sich wohlig zusammen. Sie knutschte mit ihm und zwar ganz schön verrückt. Ihre Lippen waren wie aneinander geklebt, so, als würden sie voneinander angezogen werden. Sie passten aneinander.

Mit einem mal hatte er sie bereits gegen den Spiegel gedrängt und wühlte sich mit allen zehn Fingern in ihre Haare. Die unglaubliche Lily Marie Evans, Heldin seiner unerfüllten Träume. So ähnlich hatte er sich ihre Küsse vorgestellt. Sie war ganz zärtlich und weich, das harmonierte gut mit der Bestimmtheit, die er gerade an den Tag legte. Seine Hände rutschten in ihren Nacken, ihr Nacken bog sich nach hinten und plötzlich spürte er ihr Knie an seinem. „Was ist denn das?", ertönte es schrill hinter ihnen. „Potter, lass sie sofort los!", tatsächlich zuckten sie auseinander, Lily fuhr verlegen mit ihrem Handrücken über ihren roten Mund, während Marlene um die Ecke stolperte.

„Mar-", begann Sirius, aber sie fuhr sofort fort und unterbrach ihn damit unwirsch.

„Was fällt dir ein, sie einfach zu küssen, du unsäglicher Tollpatsch! Sieht sie so ähnlich wie deine aufblasbare-", so zeterte sie. James fuhr über sein Gesicht und warf einen Blick zu Lily, die jedoch nur knallrot geworden war und seinem Blick auswich, so gut sie konnte.

„Halt mal die Luft an, Mar!", maulte Sirius. „Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass Evans wollte.", knurrte er hinterher. Sie hielt tatsächlich brav inne, um Lily eingehend zu mustern. „Und es ist deutlich zu sehen, dass wir gerade stören.", fügte er hinzu.

„Okay...", machte sie. „Uh – aber das würde bedeuten... Uhm-"

„Nun, wir haben heraus gefunden, was du heraus finden wolltest.", seufzte sein bester Freund, da überkam ihn erneut Schuld. Er konnte es wohl niemandem recht machen und erst recht nicht allen auf einmal.

„I – ich... Ich wollte es dir sagen.", stammelte Lily plötzlich. Sie war einfach keine so gute Lügnerin und schon recht nicht gut, im Ausreden erfinden. Er selber war eher begabt darin, hatte keine nervösen Tick und eine Art angeborene Kreativität zum Schwindeln, trotzdem blieb ihm eine Sekunde die Luft weg. Der Kuss... Er war völlig benommen. Wie konnte sie ihn nur so zurück küssen? Hatte sie denn wirklich keine Ahnung, was das mit ihm machte?

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt, das ist die Frage!", maulte Marlene wütend.

„Aus Spaß.", erwiderte er nun, dann räusperte er sich und knackte mit seinen Schultern, um sich ein bisschen lockerer zu machen. Marlene warf ihm einen abfälligen Blick zu. „Ja, das war meine Idee, ich habe sie überredet.", gab er sofort zu.

„Ich finde eure kleine Vorstellung nicht lustig!", ärgerte sie sich, dabei verschränkte sie ihre Arme.

„Nun, das geht dich leider nichts an.", erinnerte er sie, sodass sie nun richtig rot wurde vor Wut auf ihn. Lily neben ihm fuhr über ihr Gesicht und zu seiner größten Überraschung, hatte sie sich danach endlich gefangen.

„Was macht ihr beide überhaupt hier auf dem Korridor? Es ist bereits nach der Ausgangssperre.", ermahnte sie ihre beiden Freunde nun eher geschäftsmäßig. „Geht zurück in den Turm, James und ich führen unseren Kontrollrundgang fort und wenn ihr dann noch wach seid, könnt ihr uns immer noch Vorwürfe machen.", Sirius' Augen quollen beinahe aus den Augenhöhlen heraus, so fassungslos starrte er sie an.

„W – was ist das hier? Was soll die Show?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„Es sollte nichts ernstes sein.", erwiderte sie recht einfach, zuckte sogar noch mit ihren Schultern um zu unterstreichen, wie harmlos die ganze Sache eigentlich war. Ihn traf plötzlich ein Blick von Sirius, der sich wirklich gewaschen hatten. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Sirius ihm solch einen Blick zukommen lassen. Er konnte sogar genau deuten, was er damit ausdrücken wollte, ja, er konnte geradezu seine Stimme diesen Satz sagen hören. 'Wieso lässt du sie?'

„Und jetzt ist es das aber eben doch.", fuhr James also fort, um Lily nicht in Schwierigkeiten mit Sirius zu bringen und vor allem, damit Sirius sich ihr gegenüber bloß nicht verplappern würde. Sie warf ihm einen eher unsicheren Blick zu, da küsste er sie auf die Stirn. „Nicht wahr, Darling?", Marlene und Sirius tauschten ebenfalls einen Blick, den er aber nicht so gut deuten konnte wie den Mörderblick, den Sirius ihm eben geschickt hatte.

„Uh – doch.", stotterte sie ein bisschen blöd. Er hatte sie offensichtlich überrascht. „Nun, jetzt ist die Katze aus dem Sack, Sweetie, ich schätze, dann... Dann können wir mit dem Versteckspiel aufhören.", wieder zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern. Ihre Freunde sahen schrecklich enttäuscht aus und James hätte sich am liebsten selber getreten, dass er Sirius das antat. Aber der wirkte nun richtig wütend auf ihn. „Also, ihr solltet wirklich in eure Schlafsäle zurück kehren, ihr zwei."

„Schande über euch!", sagte Marlene nur wütend, dann drehte sie sich mit fliegenden Haaren herum und stürmte den Gang entlang. Lily stöhnte.

„Oh je... Das war aber kein besonderer Erfolg.", Sirius stand immer noch unbewegt am selben Ort und starrte die beiden an. „Was ist denn noch?", fragte sie.

„Ist das wirklich euer ernst? Oder ist das eine Tarnung, damit Marlene dich in Ruhe lässt?", fragte er grimmig. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass Lily auf diese Frage nicht antworten wollte. Sie überließ es ihm, zu entscheiden, ob Sirius es wissen sollte oder nicht. Stöhnend fuhr er durch seine Haare, um ein wenig Zeit zu schinden.

„Nein, das ist wirklich unser Ernst.", log er schließlich. „Es ist einfach passiert und... Und als es doch etwas ernsteres wurde, da war es zu spät, um einfach ehrlich zu sein.", so log er. Betreten standen die drei sich gegenüber und plötzlich wurde James klar, dass er gerade irreparablen Schaden angerichtet hatte. Die Freundschaft zwischen Sirius und ihm würde nie wieder dieselbe werden, wenn Sirius die Wahrheit heraus fand.

„Das erklärt so einiges.", murmelte er schließlich.

„Was meinst du?"

„Dass ihr die Gruppe gemieden und euch ständig eingeschlossen habt und... Und deine bescheuerte Aktion von letzter Woche, als du Gideon vor versammelter Mannschaft 'Gid' genannt hast.", er wurde rot, weil er vor Lily dafür keine Erklärung hatte, die jedoch schien gar nicht so, als hätte sie eine Erklärung dafür verlangt.

„Sirius, er wollte es dir sagen.", erklärte sie sachlich. „Aber es ist momentan sehr gefährlich, James Potters Freundin zu sein und wir haben gedacht, wenn es einfach niemand weiß, dann ist es wenigstens fair, dass er es dir verheimlicht.", darauf nickte sein bester Freund gerade nur noch.

„Gute Nacht.", meinte er, dann drehte auch er sich herum und verschwand. Die beiden blieben betroffen stehen.

„Er hat dir nicht geglaubt.", bemerkte James.

„Was jetzt?"

„Ich kümmere mich um Sirius.", seufzte er. „Das ist eh alles eher meine Schuld...", fügte er hinzu.

„Wieso meinst du?"

„Weil ich ihm die Wahrheit nicht einfach sage.", erklärte er, dabei legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Komm, bringen wir den Rundgang hinter uns und gehen schlafen."

„Was ist mit dem Training?", fragte sie.

„Das fällt heute aus. Ich muss mit Sirius Frieden machen...", sie lächelte plötzlich ganz glücklich und küsste ihn auf die Wange, da sah er sie von der Seite an. „Wofür war der?", fragte er.

„Für den tollen Kuss eben.", grinste sie.

* * *

Als er in den Raum der Wünsche kam, da schlug sie gerade mit aller Macht auf den Boxsack ein. Er musterte sie kurz, ehe sie auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte. Sie sah so sexy aus! Enge Trainingshosen und nichts weiter als einen Sport-BH, so konnte er sie von ihm aus immer sehen! Schweiß lief über ihre Stirn, ihre Haare waren zwar zusammen gebunden, flogen aber trotzdem überall um sie herum, ihr Gesicht war das einzige, was nicht stimmte. „Ich könnte sie erschlagen!", knurrte sie, als sie ihn bemerkte.

„Lily-"

„Da haben wir die ganze Zeit alles getan, um nicht erwischt zu werden und sie erzählt überall herum, dass wir jetzt ein Pärchen sind!", sie schlug wieder auf den Sack ein und begann nun auch, ihre Beine zu benutzen. „Und das sie uns erwischt hat! Nur wobei, das sagt sie nicht! Wie wir knutschen! So, wie es herum erzählt wird, klingt es, als hätte sie uns beim bumsen im vierten Stock erwischt!", ärgerte sie sich.

„Du reagierst über!", ermahnte er sie.

„Nein, tue ich gar nicht!", kreischte sie jetzt eher, dann drehte sie sich um und holte zu einem Tritt in sein Gesicht aus. Er konnte sich nur noch gerade so ducken. „Kein Wunder, dass wir es ihr nicht erzählen wollten, findest du nicht! Stell dir mal vor, wenn es wahr wäre und wir wären wirklich zusammen, dann hätte sie es innerhalb von zehn Minuten jedem erzählt, dem sie begegnet!", auch ihre Faust wehrte er ab, aber für den zweiten Schlag war sie zu schnell. Sie traf seinen Kiefer. Den dritten Schlag nutzte er, um ihr Handgelenk zu ergreifen, was aber nur zur Folge hatte, dass sie ihn in die Magengegend trat.

Er stöhnte und ließ sie unbeabsichtigt wieder los. „Lily, hör auf!", verlangte er.

„Ich hasse es, so über sie zu denken, aber sie sollte doch meine Freundin sein! Sie sollte doch hinter mir stehen, auch wenn ich mit jemandem zusammen bin, den sie nicht so gut leiden kann oder den sie nicht als meinen Freund will!", ärgerte sie sich, schwer atmend hielt sie inne und betrachtete ihn. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie er aussah. Wie er sie schockiert ansah und nicht fassen konnte, wie stark sie in den vergangenen sieben Wochen geworden war. „Du blutest.", stellte sie schließlich fest.

„Lily, ich weiß, Marlene macht dich wütend, aber wir wussten doch, dass sie nicht glücklich sein würde...", murmelte er. Sie stöhnte.

„James, das ist uncool! Alle wissen, dass wir zusammen sind, sie hat es einfach überall herum erzählt!", ermahnte sie ihn. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie vom Boxsack weg.

„Ich weiß, darum musst du jetzt duschen und mit mir zum Essen kommen.", sagte er seufzend.

„Was?", hakte sie ungläubig nach. Ihr Atem ging immer noch schwer.

„Geh duschen und kommt mir mir zum Essen, ich verhungere, aber immer wenn ich mich irgendwo alleine blicken lasse, starren alle und fangen an zu tuscheln.", maulte er.

„Geh in die Küche!", schlug sie vor. Er fühlte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde.

„Sirius ist in der Küche, um mir aus dem Weg zu gehen.", gab er zu. „Komm schon, du wolltest so tun, als wären wir ein Pärchen, also tue so, als wären wir ein Pärchen.", verlangte er dann. Sie stöhnte.

„Und ich muss duschen gehen?", fragte sie plötzlich. Überrascht sah er sie an. „Also – also ich meinte damit...", begann sie peinlich verlegen, aber er grinste nur breit.

„Ja, du musst duschen gehen. Nach dem Essen kannst du wieder das anziehen und ich gucke dir beim trainieren zu.", schlug er vor. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. „Was? Du siehst dermaßen sexy aus, Lily...", ärgerte er sie weiter, aber sie drehte ihm nur den Rücken zu und ging in Richtung der Dusche. Als sie hinter der Wand verschwunden war, da warf sie ihre Kleidung wieder in sein Blickfeld. Diese Frau wusste, wie sie ihn bestrafen musste. Seine Hosen wurden plötzlich ganz eng.

„Du weißt, dass wir dann gleich vor aller Augen turteln müssen, oder?", fragte sie laut gegen den Lärm der Dusche an.

„Mehr oder weniger.", erwiderte er.

„Wieso das?"

„Ich war der Meinung, wir würden uns einfach hinsetzen und essen, aber wenn du turteln willst...", sie lachte, er konnte es hören! Die Dusche wurde wieder abgestellt, aber sie blieb noch verschwunden. „Was machst du?"

„Ich wasche meine Haare.", gab sie zurück. „James, würdest du bitte einfach kurz raus gehen und dort auf mich warten? Es ist mir ein bisschen unangenehm, dass du da draußen stehst und dir vorstellst, wie ich dusche.", konnte sie Gedanken lesen? Er hoffe inständig, dass sie das nicht konnte, aber woher wusste sie dann, dass er dort stand und darüber sinnierte, wie sie sich einseifte und dabei anfasste und...

„Also schön.", maulte er, um seine Gedankengänge davon abzuhalten, noch schlimmer zu werden. „Das heißt – ich stelle mir nicht vor, wie du duschst!", beeilte er sich, hinter her zu sagen, damit sie nicht dachte, er würde daran denken, wie sie duschte.

„Raus hier, James!", ermahnte sie ihn jetzt.

Er wartete also draußen, gegen die Wand gelehnt und in Gedanken dabei, was er alles mit ihr hätte anstellen können, wenn sie doch nur seine echte Freundin gewesen wäre. Dann wäre er zu ihr unter die Dusche gestiegen, hätte ihr Gesicht gegen die Wand gedrückt und ihr gezeigt, wie viel Spaß so eine heiße Dusche machen konnte. Als sie auf den Korridor trat, da sah sie hinreißend aus, ihre Haare waren glatt und geschmeidig und sie hatte ihre Schulkleidung besonders adrett angelegt. „Fertig?", fragte er.

„Fertig.", bestätigte sie artig, da griff er nach ihrer Hand und seufzte tief.

In der Halle schien es, als hätte man nur auf sie gewartet. Als sie eintraten, da kamen sie sich zuerst vor wie in einem Bienenhaufen, dann verstummten alle. Einige starrten ungläubig, andere grinsten James zu, er jedoch konnte nur auf Remus und Peter achten, die weder ungläubig noch amüsiert schienen. Verlegen setzten die beiden sich an den Tisch, weit entfernt von ihren Freunden und begannen, zu essen. „Sieh mal zu Dumbledore.", wies er sie an. Ihr Blick flog zum Lehrertisch.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Wie sieht er aus?", fragte er. Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen an.

„Uh – er beobachtet dich.", gab sie zu. Natürlich beobachtete er ihn. Unsicher riskierte er einen Blick zum Lehrertisch, aber als sein Blick den von Albus traf, da senkte der Schulleiter nur seinen Kopf, um ihn über die Halbmondbrille hinweg zu mustern. Er wusste es. James wusste nicht, wieso, aber er wusste, dass Albus Dumbledore sehr genau wusste, was hier vor sich ging.

„Das ist der große Nachteil, wenn man in einem Internat ist. Man kann keine Sekunde sicher sein, dass einen niemand beobachtet.", maulte er schließlich. „Reichst du mir bitte mal die Kartoffeln?", Lily gehorchte und reichte ihm die Kartoffeln, wirkte aber nicht besonders überzeugt von seiner Reaktion.

„James-"

„Lass uns später darüber sprechen, okay? Jetzt sind wir einfach nur ein Pärchen, dass zufrieden miteinander essen möchte.", seufzte er, dann küsste er ihre Wange. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern tat sich nun selber Kartoffeln auf, sodass er stöhnte. „Komm schon, sei nicht wütend auf mich.", bat er sie.

„Ich bin nicht wütend, ich würde einfach nur gerne ein einziges Mal wissen, was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht.", meinte sie enttäuscht. „Während ich dir am laufenden Band mein Herz ausschütte, bemühst du dich, mir am besten gar nichts zu erzählen...", er wollte nicht in der Haut ihrer Kartoffeln stecken, denn sie zerstampfte sie mit der Gabel, als wäre sie nur darauf aus, ihnen ein wenig körperliche Gewalt anzutun. Da er sich bewusst war, dass sie immer noch von vielen beobachtet wurden, nahm er ihr seufzend die Gabel aus der Hand und schlang seine Arme um ihren Nacken. Zuerst wollte sie protestieren, aber er küsste sie unschuldig auf die Lippen.

„Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dann darfst du mir später Löcher in den Bauch fragen, okay? Aber jetzt bist du meine Freundin und wir essen zusammen.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Du musst so tun, als hätte ich dich aufgeheitert.", wies er sie dann an. Glücklicherweise folgte sie ihm, griff in seine Haare und küsste ihn verlegen, lächelte aber ein bisschen. „So ist es besser.", sie küsste ihn noch einmal, ehe sie näher zu ihm rutschte und ihr Kinn auf seiner Schulter ablegte, damit er sie ebenfalls noch einmal küssen konnte.

„Was mache ich jetzt wegen Marlene?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Lass sie sich ein bisschen abregen.", riet er ihr. „Uh. Sieh nur...", murmelte er dann. „Malfoy starrt uns Löcher zwischen die Augenbrauen.", sie seufzte.

„Ja, ich weiß, er beobachtet uns, seit wir rein gekommen sind.", erklärte sie.

„Ich würde sagen, jetzt bist du richtig in Gefahr.", meinte er seufzend. „Aber zum Glück bist du schon so viel stärker geworden. Tatsächlich denke ich, können wir das Training jetzt ein bisschen zurück schrauben.", ihre Augen leuchteten auf. „Das bedeutet nicht, dass du mich los bist. Im Gegenteil, wir müssen umso mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen.", erinnerte er sie.

„Aber wir können es in Frieden tun.", erwiderte sie. „Du weißt schon, auf der Couch vor dem Kamin liegen und lesen, Hausaufgaben in Ruhe und nicht unter Stress erledigen, Sonntagmorgen endlich ausschlafen...", innerlich seufzte er. Das bedeutet eigentlich nur, dass sie jetzt auch alleine Aufträge für Dumbledore erledigen würde. Das bedeutete eigentlich nur, dass ihr Pensum zunehmen würde. Er bezweifelte, dass sie jemals wieder sonntagmorgens ausschlafen konnte.

„Wir werden sehen.", murmelte er schuldig. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und spießte mit ihrer Gabel eine Tomate auf, aber er warf einen Blick zu Malfoy, der diesen Blick amüsiert erwiderte.

* * *

Tatsächlich war es sehr ruhig, den Rest der Woche hatten sie damit verbracht, das frisch verliebte Pärchen zu spielen, ein bisschen zu trainieren, ihre Hausaufgaben nachzuholen und solchen Sachen eben. Er lag von Samstag auf Sonntag spät nachts noch auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren.

Das war nur eine Woche gewesen. Nicht einmal eine ganze Woche. Nur ein paar Tage. Es war wirklich nicht einfach für ihn, so zu tun, als würde er so tun, als wären sie zusammen. Es fiel ihm so schwer, sich zusammen zu reißen, sich immer wieder ermahnen zu müssen, dass es nicht echt war. Er wollte sie immer anfassen und ständig küssen und ihm fielen einfach keine plausiblen Gründe ein. Es war zum Haare-raufen! „James?", da war sie auch schon. Sie kam die Treppen vom Mädchenschlafsaal herunter, trug ihre Pyjamahosen und ein Top, dazu einen Morgenmantel, den sie eng um ihren Oberkörper schlang, während ihn betrachtete.

„Warum schläfst du noch nicht, Darling?", fragte er beinahe automatisch. Sie setzte sich vor seine Beine und strich die widerspenstigen Haare aus seiner Stirn zurück.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl.", gab sie zu.

„Wieso?", hakte er nach.

„Es war so ruhig diese Woche, ich denke, da kommt noch mehr.", da hatte sie Recht, er hatte auch ein unruhiges Gefühl. Und Dumbledore hatte ihn Montag vor dem Unterricht in sein Büro bestellt, aber das wusste sie noch nicht. „Was ist los? Du wirkst unglücklich.", überrascht sah er sie an.

„W – was? Wieso?", hakte er nach.

„Keine Ahnung, aber du siehst ganz und gar nicht zufrieden aus. Was ist los?", er stöhnte geschafft. Sah man es ihm denn an? Oder war es nur sie, die ihn besser kennen lernte?

„Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube, ich stelle mich ganz blöd an.", gab er zu. „Es fällt mir schwer, so zu tun, als wäre ich dein Freund."

„Warum?", innerlich schlug er sich vor die Stirn. Wieso frage sie ihn das? War es nicht schon schwierig genug, dass er immerzu so tun musste, als ob, musste sie da auch noch nach der Wahrheit bohren?

„Weil ich es nicht bin. Das ist – ich bin nicht so der Beziehungsmensch, ich weiß nicht, wie man solche Dinge spielt.", log er. Es war irgendwie nur halb gelogen, er war wirklich nicht so der Beziehungsmensch. Er kam sehr nach seinem Vater, demnach brauchte er nicht unbedingt immer jemanden um sich herum und die Vorstellung, zu heiraten, war immer nur wegen Lily erträglich gewesen, weil er sie eben cool fand. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, irgendwann irgendwen anders als Lily zu heiraten...

„Aber alle glauben es.", meinte sie verunsichert.

„Ich weiß, aber unsere Freunde nicht. Meine Freunde nicht.", antwortete er frustriert. „Weil sie wissen, wenn ich mit dir zusammen wäre, dann wäre ich anders.", sie runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Wieso?"

„Ist doch egal.", maulte er.

„Nein, ist es nicht! Wieso wissen sie, dass du anders wärst, wenn du mit mir zusammen wärst?", er stöhnte.

„Du willst die Wahrheit wissen?", hakte er nach, da nickte sie ungeduldig. Einen Moment zog er ein Liebesgeständnis in Erwägung, wirklich. Einfach ehrlich sein, ihr sagen, dass er verrückt nach ihr war, weil sie so entzückend und schön und klug und alles, nur nicht 'nur Lily' für ihn war. Dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. „Als ich dich vor zwei Jahren gejagt habe, Lily, da habe ich dich gar nicht gejagt, okay?", gestand er ihr mehr oder weniger.

„Was meinst du damit schon wieder?"

„Ich meine damit, dass das nicht bedeutungslos für mich war, auch wenn du der Meinung warst, dass ich das nicht ernst gemeint habe und dich nur aus Spaß haben wollte. Ich war einfach total verrückt nach dir und total in dich verliebt.", maulte er. Sie blinzelte schockiert, da ließ er sich zurück fallen und schloss seine Augen, um sie wenigstens nicht ansehen zu müssen, während sein Gesicht vermutlich rot wie eine Tomate wurde.

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich."

„D – du... Du warst in mich verliebt?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern und nickte.

„Ich war in dich verliebt.", bestätigte er. „Und zwar nicht nur ein bisschen. Du hast mich völlig aus der Bahn geworfen und Remus und Peter und – und Sirius vor allem, sie glauben nicht, dass wir zusammen sind, weil sie wissen, wenn ich mit dir zusammen wäre, dann könnte ich nicht mehr geradeaus laufen.", er zog die Brille von seinem Gesicht und rieb sich erschöpft über die Augen. „Was soll ich denn nur tun?", fragte er verzweifelt, aber er klagte eher das Universum an, als dass er wirklich noch mit Lily sprach.

„Dann...", begann sie plötzlich nachdenklich. „Dann bist du immer noch-"

„Nein!", unterbrach er sie hastig, sodass sie verstummte. „Sie denken es nur.", die Lüge lag ihm schwer im Magen. Sie wurde knallrot und räusperte sich verlegen.

„Okay, also... Also, wieso tust du nicht einfach das, was du getan hättest, wenn ich vor zwei Jahren nachgegeben hätte?", fragte sie beinahe unschuldig.

„Weil das nicht geht, Lily! Das – das geht einfach nicht, okay? Ich weiß nicht, wie...", sie seufzte.

„Was tun wir also?", hakte sie nach. „Denn ich weiß nicht, wie ich wäre, wenn ich mit dir zusammen wäre, weil ich das so wollte. Du weißt aber sehr wohl, wie du wärst, wenn du mit mir zusammen wärst, weil du das so willst, demnach bleibt es dabei, dass wenn die Leute glauben sollen, dass wir zusammen sind, du das wohl oder übel verkaufen musst.", erklärte sie ihm geduldig. James musste zwei Mal tief durch atmen.

„Du willst also, dass ich mich so verhalte, als wäre ich endlich am Ziel all meiner Träume von vor zwei Jahren angekommen?", hakte er nach. Sie nickte zögerlich. „Okay, aber – aber was, wenn dir das unangenehm wird? Ich meine, das ist mit einer ganze Menge Turteln und Knutschen und Körperkontakt verbunden.", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Dann werde ich wie deine echte Freundin darauf reagieren und dir sagen, dass mir das unangenehm ist.", schlug sie vor. Er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Also schön. Ich versuche es.", meinte er geschlagen. Sie streichelte wieder durch seine Haare, da griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk und küsste ihren Handrücken. „Dir zuliebe, okay?", sie nickte wieder, lächelte aber jetzt breit, als wäre sie glücklich darüber dass er nur ihr zuliebe versuchen wollte, worum sie ihn bat. Das Portrait öffnete sich und schloss sich wieder, da richtete er sich endlich auf. Niemand erschien. Sie sah so aus, als wüsste sie ganz genau, dass Sirius gerade den Raum betreten hatte. Tatsächlich konnte er ihn riechen. Sie streichelte wieder durch seine Haare.

„Er wird sich abregen.", sagte sie zuversichtlich. „Es ist – uh – es ist eben schwierig, wenn der beste Freund eine neue Freundin hat und man selber nicht. Er wird sich daran gewöhnen und dann kannst du noch einmal versuchen, mit ihm zu reden.", er seufzte über ihre Lüge. Wenn es doch nur so einfach gewesen wäre.

„Ich hoffe es.", meinte er betreten, ehe er durch ihre Haare strich und sie küsste. „Du bist so schön...", darauf lächelte sie.

„Und du bist ein Charmeur.", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Nein, nein, nein, ich meine das doch ernst.", grinste er ein bisschen. „Du bist einfach abartig schön, Lily, niemand kann dich ansehen und dir nicht verfallen, weil du einfach so unglaublich schön bist.", ihre Lippen trafen sich, obwohl er noch ein paar Komplimente auf Lager gehabt hätte, aber sie kicherte nur gegen seinen Mund.

„Müssen wir noch lange so tun?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Was meinst du denn damit?", hakte er nach.

„Ich vermisse dich.", ihre Hand griff an sein Herz. „Den echten James. Der, der nicht die Finger von mir lassen kann. Der mich mit Komplimenten überhäuft. Der mich immer küssen will...", und sie sagte von sich, dass sie keine gute Schauspielerin sei... Er fand, sie machte das prima. Wieder küsste er sie, dieses Mal ein bisschen intensiver als vorher.

„Bald.", versprach er.

„Bald? Wenn Sirius sich abgeregt hat?", hakte sie nach.

„Was wirst du tun, wenn ich jetzt ja sage? Setzt du ihm deinen Zauberstab an die Schläfe und befiehlst ihm, sich damit abzufinden?", scherzte er, woraufhin sie auf ihre Unterlippe biss.

„Vielleicht?", der nächste Kuss kam ein bisschen unvorbereitet. Sie hatte so süß ausgesehen und es machte ihn an, wie sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum biss. Seine Finger wühlten sich in ihre Haare, so wie immer und er küsste sie einfach völlig verrückt, als wäre das vielleicht der letzte Kuss, den er jemals von ihr erhaschen würde.

Und sie ließ es einfach geschehen. Irgendwann löste er sich wieder von ihr und räusperte sich. „Du solltest jetzt gehen, bevor ich noch über dich her falle.", murmelte er grinsend. Sie grinste breit zurück.

„Doch, bitte, nimm mich!", scherzte sie. Er streichelte behutsam mit seinem Zeigefinger über ihre Wange.

„Noch nicht.", ihr Grinsen wurde etwas abgeschwächt. „Später. ...es wird etwas besonderes sein, okay?", jetzt war es eher noch ein Lächeln, aber ein ganz süßes, das er sofort noch einmal küssen musste.

„Gute Nacht, James.", flüsterte sie, ehe sie aufstand. Er stützte sein Kinn auf der Rückenlehne der Couch ab, um sie zu beobachten, wie sie bis zu den Treppen ging.

„Gute Nacht, Darling.", sagte er noch, dann war sie verschwunden. Ein beherztes Seufzen entfuhr ihm, während er sich wieder auf die Couch fallen ließ. „Ich weiß, dass du da bist, Sirius.", meinte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Woher?"

„Ich bin nicht blöd.", maulte er. „Das Portrait ist aufgegangen und zugegangen und niemand ist herein gekommen.", endlich zog sein bester Freund den Umhang von seinem Kopf und warf ihm James zu.

„Denkst du, sie meint das ernst?", fragte er.

„Denkst du nicht?"

„Ist dir noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass wir im Orden einen Verräter haben müssen? Nur so konnte Malfoy wissen, wie er Lily und dich aus der Reserve locken könnte.", er stöhnte.

„Und jetzt schlägst du vor, dass ausgerechnet Lily uns verraten hat?", fragte er.

„Der Bote hat sie nicht einmal angerührt!", ermahnte Sirius ihn. „Er hat sie als Fälschung enttarnt und sie einfach sitzen lassen, du glaubst doch nicht, dass das normal ist, oder?"

„Sie waren aber nicht hinter Lily her, sondern hinter mir!"

„Du warst unsichtbar, er konnte gar nicht wissen, dass du da bist – es sei denn, jemand hätte ihm von deinem tollen Umhang erzählt!", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Sirius, sie ist doch selber muggelgeboren!"

„Umso mehr Grund! Ihr Leben ist in Gefahr, man wird sie früher oder später jagen und mit Informationen lässt sich einfach zu gut handeln!", ärgerte er sich.

„Ich nehme mal an, Remus und Peter stimmen dir zu?", hakte er nach. „Was hat Marlene gesagt?"

„Nun, Remus hat sich überraschenderweise für Lily stark gemacht.", maulte er.

„Weil er Lily besser kennt, als du!", gab er zurück. „Sie ist keine Verräterin, du kannst dich einfach nicht damit abfinden, dass ich eine Freundin habe und du nicht!", meinte er jetzt.

„Das ist totaler Unsinn, ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich, ich will nicht, dass sie dir noch mehr weh tut!"

„Ist es denn so unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sich in mich verlieben würde?", darauf antwortete sein bester Freund nicht, was das Fass einfach zum überlaufen brachte. Er schnaubte. „Weißt du, genau das ist der Grund, warum ich dir nicht erzählen wollte, dass sie mich endlich erhört hat.", meinte er, dabei stand er wieder auf.

„Was ist der Grund? Das würde ich nur zu gerne wissen!", Sirius wirkte selber ganz aufgebracht.

„Ich wusste, dass du dich nicht für mich freuen würdest.", nach diesem Vorwurf herrschte einen Moment betretene Stille zwischen ihnen. Er wurde sich erst dann bewusst, was er da gerade von sich gegeben hatte und räusperte sich verlegen. „Ich gehe schlafen.", meinte er letztendlich schuldig und ließ Sirius alleine zurück.

* * *

Er klopfte. Seit Tagen fürchtete er sich vor dem Moment, in dem er sich gerade befand. Vor Dumbledores verschlossener Büro-Tür, bevor er herein gerufen und vielleicht ermahnt wurde. „Ja?", ertönte es von drinnen, da öffnete er die Tür schwer schluckend.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore.", grüßte er höflich. „Sie wollten mich sprechen?", sein Schulleiter saß an seinem Schreibtisch und brütete vor – nun – irgendetwas, sah aber auf, als er eintrat. Wie immer musterte er ihn über seine Halbmondbrillengläser hinweg eindringlich.

„Ah, ja, James!", er machte eine auffordernde Geste, damit James näher kommen würde. „Setzen Sie sich doch.", artig setzte er sich vor seinen Schulleiter, dabei flatterte sein Magen aufgeregt, unsicher, was Lily gewollt hätte. Sollte er ihm einfach die Wahrheit sagen? Konnte er seinem Schulleiter nicht anvertrauen, was in ihm vorging? Was das alles mit Lily sollte? Was ihn so sehr plagte?

„S – Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?", hakte er wieder unsicher nach, als Dumbledore nicht sprach.

„Lassen Sie doch das 'Sir' weg, James, das hier ist ein nicht schulischer Besuch.", erwiderte sein Professor, in diesem Sinne 'Albus' und räusperte sich. „Ich wollte nach dem Stand der Dinge fragen.", erklärte er dann. Sein Herz sank mindestens drei Stockwerke tiefer.

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte er nervös, dabei spielten seine Finger nun miteinander.

„Ich meine Miss Evans. Wie macht sie sich?", er fuhr gestresst durch seine Haare. „Ist Ihnen nicht wohl? Möchten Sie vielleicht einen Tee?", er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Uh – nein. Nein, danke, Albus.", antwortete er. „Ich... Ich weiß nicht, worauf Sie mit dieser Frage anspielen, es tut mir wirklich Leid.", gab er dann zögerlich zu, woraufhin sein Gegenüber sich räusperte.

„Ich meine das Training, James. Ich habe Sie gebeten, Miss Evans auszubilden und ihr zu erklären, warum wir tun, was wir tun...", legte Albus aus. „Und nun wollte ich fragen, wie Sie Miss Evans einschätzen würden.", er atmete tief durch, antwortete aber eine Weile nicht. Seine Handflächen waren feucht, sein Atem ging nicht mehr allzu regelmäßig und sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt, sodass er es bis in seine Ohren hören konnte. „Gibt es etwas, worüber Sie gerne reden möchten, James?"

Sollte er dieses Angebot nicht doch vielleicht einfach annehmen? Albus die Wahrheit sagen, erklären, was passiert war und warum und ihn um einen Rat bitten? „Nein.", flüsterte er trotz allem tonlos.

„Nun, also?", hakte er nach.

„Was?"

„Miss Evans, James...", erinnerte der alte Mann ihn. Er räusperte sich errötend und nickte.

„Sie lernt dazu. Wie Sie sich sicher vorstellen können, ist die Umstellung sehr schwierig für sie, immerhin... Nun, sie ist das erste Mädchen, das rekrutiert wurde.", meinte er. „Aber ich schätze, sie wird bald soweit sein, alleine auf Missionen zu gehen."

„Nicht so schnell. So eilig haben wir es damit nicht und ich bin mir sicher, Sie würden sich besser fühlen, Miss Evans weiterhin auf die Missionen zu begleiten, nicht wahr?", er nickte hastig, weil er mit solch einer hinterlistigen Frage gerechnet hatte.

„Wenn es ginge, dann wäre es mir eine Erleichterung.", das war noch nicht einmal gelogen. „Sie – uhm... Lily ist noch sehr unsicher, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie könnte, aber sie hat einfach Angst.", erklärte er dann dazu.

„Nun, mit Ihnen an ihrer Seite müsste es besser gehen, nicht wahr?", die Augen seines Schulleiters funkelten belustigt, sodass James seufzte.

„Möchten Sie mir irgendetwas mitteilen?", fragte er nun geschlagen. „Oder mich etwas direktes Fragen? Etwa, warum Lily und ich so tun, als wären wir ein Pärchen...", schlug er dann vor.

„Nun, ich hatte das Gefühl, es wäre klüger, zu warten, bis Sie das Thema aufbringen.", erwiderte er gelassen. „Sie sind sicher, dass Sie keinen Tee möchten?", daraufhin nickte James.

„Ganz sicher.", er seufzte, obwohl er eine Sekunde zuvor noch halb amüsiert gewesen war. „Sehen Sie, Professor, Lilys Freundinnen haben einfach keine Ruhe gegeben. Wir haben einfach so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und... Und da Lily ihnen nicht die Wahrheit erzählen konnte, sind wir auf das als einzige Lösung gekommen.", erklärte er steif.

Albus musterte ihn eindringlich, dann seufzte er leise. „Ich beobachte Sie bereits seit ein paar Wochen, wissen Sie...", meinte er nun sanft. „Und... Und ich finde Ihre Arbeitsmoral wirklich sehr inspirierend, aber auch ein wenig beängstigend.", gab er zu. „Schlafen Sie ausreichend?", er nickte artig, obwohl das gelogen war. „Essen und trinken Sie genug?", wieder nickte er. „James, gibt es jemanden, dem Sie sich anvertrauen? Das, was Sie tun... Das, was Sie tun und der Umfang, in dem Sie es tun, ist sehr belastend. Es ist wichtig, dass Sie die Dinge, die Sie sehen und tun, verarbeiten und mit einer Vertrauensperson darüber reden...", er seufzte.

„Sie klingen schon wie Lily.", maulte er ein bisschen. „Professor, mir geht es gut. Ich bin es gewöhnt, so viel Pensum zu haben, wenn ich merke, dass ich Ruhe brauche, dann werde ich mich ausruhen.", beteuerte er.

„Also schön, das war alles, was ich hören wollte.", gab Professor Dumbledore nach, offensichtlich weil er wieder 'Professor' gesagt hatte. Das Gespräch nicht schulischer Art war soeben beendet worden. „Nun, dann wünsche ich Ihnen einen angenehmen Schultag, Mr Potter.", verabschiedete er sich. James stand rasch auf.

„Danke, Professor.", er sah schrecklich enttäuscht aus, trotzdem nickte er ihm zum Abschied lediglich noch einmal zu und drehte sich herum. Das war nicht schlecht gelaufen, wenn man davon absah, dass er seinem Schulleiter am Ende eine Abfuhr gegeben hatte, im entferntesten Sinn. Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück begegneten ihm Remus, Peter und Sirius, letzterer sah ihn nicht an, blieb aber sofort stehen, als er sich zu ihnen gesellte und drehte sich herum, um in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu laufen.

„Oh.", machte Remus. „Was war das denn?"

„Uh...", stöhnte er. „Tja, wie haben uns gestritten.", seine Freunde sahen sich verlegen an.

„Worüber?"

„Blöde Frage, Peter!", ermahnte Remus ihn und wollte bereits fort fahren. Er hatte eigentlich keine Lust, mit Remus darüber zu reden, wer was gesagt hatte, weil er wusste, dass er eine Grenze überschritten hatte. Remus war immer so dermaßen objektiv und sachlich. Logisch, eben, während James und Sirius immer impulsiv handelten, dachte er nach, bevor er Dinge sagte oder tat. Er wollte sich schon räuspern, um eine Ausrede von sich zu geben, weshalb er jetzt nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen konnte, da erschien Lily wie aus dem nichts.

„Guten Morgen!", strahlte sie, dabei blitzten ihre grünen Augen belustigt, und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, damit er sie zur Begrüßung küssen konnte. Er war ein bisschen aufgeregt, beugte sich aber vor und hielt sie locker in seinen Armen, bis sie unter ihm war. „James-", wollte sie ihn schon ermahnen, da küsste er sie grinsend.

„Guten Morgen, Schönheit.", sie kicherte ein bisschen.

„Du sollst das doch nicht machen.", ermahnte sie ihn spielerisch, während er sie wieder in die vertikale brachte.

„Aber es macht mir doch so Spaß...", ärgerte er sie zurück, ehe er sie noch einmal küsste. „Na, bist du auf dem Weg zum Frühstück?", sie streichelte durch seine Haare, dann ergriff sie seine Hand.

„Ursprünglich, aber dann habe ich mir gedacht, wir könnten auf dem Astronomieturm frühstücken. Ich habe alles dabei.", schlug sie vor. Er warf einen Blick zu Remus und Peter, die beide ihre Stirn runzelten, zuckte aber mit seinen Schultern.

„Macht es euch etwas aus, wenn wir später reden?", hakte er nach.

„Wann später?", fragte Remus missbilligend zurück.

„Später, wenn ich mehr Zeit habe, mich damit auseinander zu setzen!", antwortete er gereizt, woraufhin seine Freunde beinahe synchron seufzten.

„Also nie.", warf Peter ein.

„Bis später.", knurrte er nur noch, dabei ergriff er Lilys Hand und zog sie mit sich. Sie sagte vorerst nichts, sodass er schließlich das Gespräch anfangen musste. „Warum hast du uns unterbrochen?", fragte er.

„Du sahst gequält aus.", erwiderte sie. Das war die Wahrheit, er war gequält gewesen. „So, als hättest du gehen wollen und nicht gewusst, wie, ohne ihnen vor den Kopf zu stoßen.", auch das war die Wahrheit. Sie gingen gar nicht zum Astronomieturm, sondern in den Raum der Wünsche, wo James sich als allererstes auf das Sofa fallen ließ und heftig stöhnte. „James, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Hört doch auf, mich das zu fragen!", flehte er. „Ich melde mich schon, wenn meine Seelenqualen Überhand nehmen...", sie nickte, dann öffnete sie ihre Tasche. Hervor holte sie einen Apfel und ein paar Scheiben Toast. „Du hast alles dabei?", hakte er nach, woraufhin sie rot wurde.

„Nun, wenn du irgendetwas davon isst, dann ist das schon mehr, als du normalerweise nimmst.", gab sie ihm zu bedenken. Er zuckte zustimmend mit seinen Schultern, griff aber tatsächlich nach dem Apfel. „Wolltest du mir noch erzählen, dass du zu Dumbledore gehst?", seine Augen waren urplötzlich in ihren Bann gezogen, er konnte kaum weg schauen, dieses durchtriebene Biest!

„Woher weißt du davon?", fragte er, dabei versuchte er, sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren und nicht darauf, dass sie sich neben ihn setzte und ihm näher kam.

„Nun-", machte sie süßlich. „Ich habe dich am frühen morgen gesehen und dachte, dass ich dir hinterher spioniere.", er stöhnte.

„Mach das nicht."

„Wolltest du es mir noch erzählen?", fragte sie wieder. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf zögerlich, weil er eigentlich nicht noch mehr Streit wollte, aber sie war ganz ruhig, nickte nur nachdenklich und lehnte sich zurück. Nun, da sie eine Antwort hatte, ließ sie das Thema artig fallen und griff nach einer Scheibe Toast. Er musterte sie einen Moment neugierig, weil sie so reagierte, aber sie tat so, als würde sie das nicht merken.

„Sei nicht wütend.", bat er sie.

„Ich bin nicht wütend.", erwiderte sie lächelnd. Das fiel ihm schwer zu glauben...


	4. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Seit bekannt worden war, dass sie zusammen waren, hatte er keine ruhige Minute, mehr noch, keine ruhige Sekunde. Man beobachtete ihn einfach überall, sie stellten ihm lächerliche Fragen darüber, wie 'Evans' im Bett sei und ob es sich für ihn gelohnt hätte, auf sie zu warten, und, und, und... Sie waren beide zu gestresst, um sich weiter mit dem Streit auseinander zu setzen, den sie mit ihren besten Freunden angezettelt hatten. Zwar hatte Dumbledore sie immer noch nicht auf einen neuen Auftrag geschickt, aber James für seinen Teil hatte das Gefühl, dass er sehr wohl etwas ausheckte.

Seiner Meinung nach war es ein Plan, um Malfoy aus seinem Loch zu locken. Und seiner Meinung nach, spielten Lily und er gerade die Lockvögel. Nun, jedenfalls standen Lily und er gerade auf dem Pausenhof und knutschten gegen eine Wand gelehnt. Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass Lily Evans mit ihm knutschte. Nicht, dass sie es ernst gemeint hätte, aber immerhin, er knutschte mit ihr und sie erwiderte es ganz Feuer und Flamme. Zwischendurch, wenn sie Luft holten, dann kicherte sie sogar über seine blöden Sprüche. Als ihr kälter wurde, da schlang er seinen Umhang um sie und kam ihr noch einen Schritt näher, sodass sie ein bisschen errötete, aber ihr Griff um ihn wurde ebenfalls etwas fester und dann küsste sie ihn auch schon wieder gierig. „Das ist ja eklig...", ertönte eine kalte, schneidende Stimme hinter ihnen. Sie fuhren auseinander, erblickten aber nur Avery, der dort stand und sie offensichtlich beobachtete.

„Verziehe dich, Avery.", wie James ihn an.

„Ich stehe nur hier auf dem Pausenhof.", gab der zurück. „Und wundere mich, was du an ihm findest, Evans.", sie antwortete nicht, sodass er grinste. „Dachte ich mir.", er kam sogar noch ein paar Schritte näher. „Es ist ja bekannt, dass Potter Schlammblüter liebt, aber dass er jetzt eins aufgerissen hat-"

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!", knurrte James. „Dieses Wort wird an dieser Schule nicht geduldet, wenn du es noch einmal aussprichst, werde ich dich zum Schulleiter bringen, 'Halbblut'!", warnte er ihn. Avery hob seine Hände hoch.

„Das Wort zu sagen, macht mich nicht zu einem Schwarzmagier...", erwiderte er grinsend. Er holte schon Luft, um etwas zu sagen, da klingelte es zur nächsten Stunde. „Einen schönen Tag noch, Mr und Mrs-", James packte ihn an seinem Kragen und hob ihn mit purer Muskelkraft in die Luft, aber Avery wirkte nur noch amüsierter darüber.

„Kommst du?", fragte Severus Snape ungeduldig und unterbrach die beiden damit.

„James, lass ihn los!", bat Lily nun eher kleinlaut und zupfte dabei an seinem Umhang. Er ließ Avery eher widerwillig wieder auf den Boden zurück, woraufhin der frech grinste. Severus verschränkte seine Arme ungeduldig.

„Mach dran, Avery und verschwende deine Zeit nicht mit Potter, der hässlichen, kleinen Made und seiner neuen Hure!", er warf einen Blick auf Lily, die rosa im Gesicht wurde, als er das sagte.

„Hey-", begann James, aber sie trat ihm auf den Fuß. „Lily, was zum-"

„Schweig einfach.", zischte sie. „Lege dich nicht mit Severus an, okay?", ungläubig sah er sie an.

„Wieso nicht? Er ist mir hundert Mal unterlegen...", knurrte er wütend. Er mochte den Blick gar nicht, mit dem Severus Lily bedachte. Es war ein strafender Blick, so, als hätte sie ihn betrogen oder verraten und er hätte sie gerade auf frischer Tat ertappt. Sie senkte ihren Blick, um den von Severus nicht ertragen zu müssen und räusperte sich verlegen, er konnte sehen, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Der Hof leerte sich nach und nach, Snape und Avery verschwanden ebenfalls, aber als Lily nach ihrer Schultasche griff, da packte er an ihr Handgelenk. „Was läuft hier?", knurrte er.

„Nichts."

„Wieso sollte ich mich nicht mit Severus anlegen?", fragte er weiter.

„James, lass das Thema fallen.", bat sie ihn.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall! Sag mir die Wahrheit!", verlangte er aufgebracht. Da sie schwieg, wurde er ungeduldig und übte Druck auf ihr Handgelenk aus. „Was sollte das?"

„James, du tust mir weh!", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Was war das für eine Aktion? Was sollte der Blick von 'Snievellus'-", sie unterbrach ihn unwirsch.

„Du sollst dieses Wort nicht sagen, du machst dich damit kein Stück besser als die!", ärgerte sie sich. „Anderen Menschen fiese Namen zu geben, weil man selber denkt, etwas besseres zu sein ist nicht besonders ehrenhaft, James!", als er sie los ließ, stieß er sie ein wenig von sich, sodass ihr ein überraschter Laut entfuhr, als sie gegen die Wand prallte, gegen die sie eben noch geknutscht hatten.

„Danke, das war aufschlussreich!", knurrte er.

„Ich meinte damit nur-"

„Mir ist egal, was du meintest, ich will nur die Wahrheit von dir hören!", ermahnte er sie aufgebracht. „Sag mir, was da zwischen Severus und dir läuft, was sollte das gerade?", wieder schwieg sie, da zog er seinen Zauberstab. „Ich warne dich, Lily!", brachte er gerade noch so hervor. Sein Atem ging vor Aufregung ganz plötzlich etwas schwerer, sie starrte ihn fassungslos an, aber dann wurde ihr Gesicht zu einer eisigen Maske und sie räusperte sich.

„Das geht dich einfach nichts an.", erklärte sie, dabei schob sie seinen Zauberstab zur Seite und stürmte an ihm vorbei. Er sah ihn nicht einmal hinterher, sondern starrte nur gegen die Wand.

„Du wirst wirklich immer mehr wie dein Vater.", er drehte sich zu Marlene herum.

„Ich weiß, du bist wütend auf mich, weil Lily und ich zusammen sind, aber das ist kein Grund, mit dem Finger auf mich zu zeigen und zu sagen, ich würde wie mein Vater werden.", sagte er aufgebracht. „Du fändest es auch nicht toll, wenn ich herum spazieren und jedem erzählen würde, dass du so eine hysterische Zicke wie deine Mutter wirst.", fügte er hinzu, woraufhin sie ihre Arme verschränkte.

„Aber wenn es nun einmal so ist?"

„Ich werde nicht wie mein Vater!", knurrte er. „Sie – sie hat mich einfach...", ihm fielen keine Worte ein, mit denen er hätte rechtfertigen können, dass er gerade mit seinem Zauberstab auf seine Freundin, ob nun echt oder unecht, gezeigt hatte. „Ich werde nicht wie er.", bestand er wieder darauf.

„Sah gerade anders aus...", gab sie zurück. „Severus und Lily sind übrigens Freunde gewesen, bis vor etwa anderthalb Jahren. Sie waren beste Freunde und sogar ein paar Wochen zusammen, bis zu eurer tollen Aktion unten am See.", die Worte waren wie eine Ohrfeige für ihn.

„W – was? Wirklich?", sie nickte. „Sie waren zusammen? Im Sinne von...", fassungslos lehnte er sich jetzt selber gegen die Wand.

„Du hast ihnen damals ganz schön die Tour versaut, weißt du.", stellte sie fest. „Erklärt dir das, was gerade eben passiert ist?", darauf konnte er kaum antworten. „Er beobachtet sie. Es ist sehr subtil, wirklich, aber ich kenne ihn durch Lily ein bisschen und ich merke es oft, er beobachtet sie aus der Ferne und die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt mit dir zusammen ist, hat ihn über die letzte Grenze getrieben. Es macht ihn wahnsinnig, dass sie mit dir zusammen sein will.", er konnte immer noch nicht antworten, aber räusperte sich immerhin schon einmal.

„Musst du nicht in den Unterricht?", hakte er schließlich nach. Sie schnaubte nur abfällig.

„Das meinte ich.", knurrte sie. „Du wirst einfach immer mehr wie er, wie du andere Leute zurecht weist und herum kommandierst und mit dem Zauberstab auf jeden zeigst, um die Wahrheit zur Not aus ihnen heraus zu prügeln.", damit drehte sich herum und ließ ihn einfach stehen. Irgendwie wurde ihm schwindelig.

Was, wenn Sirius recht hatte? Was, wenn sie nur so tat, als wäre sie auf der Seite der Guten und eigentlich die ganze Zeit mit Severus unter einer Decke steckte? Was, wenn sie der Maulwurf war und der Bote sie deshalb in Frieden gelassen hatte? Was, wenn sie ihm die ganze Zeit etwas vorspielte und sagte, dass sie nicht schauspielen konnte, damit niemand merkte, wenn sie schauspielte. Ihm fiel wieder ein, wie sie im Gemeinschaftsraum so getan hätte, als würde sie sich gerade in Ruhe und Frieden mit ihm unterhalten können, weil Sirius da war und wie gut sie da geschauspielt hatte.

Mehr denn je hätte James sich jemanden gewünscht, mit dem er reden konnte. Einen Mentor. Einen weniger verstörenden Mentor als seinen Vater, einen weniger geheimnisvoller Mentor als Dumbledore. Mit Sirius konnte er nicht reden, weil sie stritten. Lily war vermutlich schon wütend genug und er konnte nicht mit Lily über Lily reden. Remus mied er momentan, weil der mit ihm immer noch über den Streit mit Sirius reden wollte. Er kam sich so blöd vor. Schwer atmend griff er in seine Haare und verwuschelte sie ein wenig brutaler, als er es normalerweise tat, ihm drehte sich der Magen um vor lauter 'Was wenn'-Gedanken. „Müssten Sie nicht im Unterricht sein?", wie aus dem nichts erschien Professor McGonagall mit herauf gezogenen Augenbrauen und schmalen Lippen. Er räusperte sich, aber aus dem Räuspern wurde eher ein Husten. Sein Atem ging immer noch unregelmäßig und wurde langsam aber sicher etwas flacher.

„Uh – ich... Ich fühle mich gerade nicht so gut.", stöhnte er. Wenigstens war das nicht einmal gelogen. Ihm ging es gerade sogar eher sehr schlecht.

„Dann gehen Sie in den Krankenflügel und lassen Sie sich einen Trank geben. Welches Fach haben Sie gerade?", er stöhnte, dabei griff er an seinen Magen. Seine Beine gaben nach. Was, wenn sie all ihre Geheimnisse an Severus weiter gegeben hatte? Er spürte, wie seine Finger anfingen, wie verrückt zu zittern und sein Gesicht wurde kalt, Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn. „Mr Potter?", McGonagall griff nun an seine Schulter. „Ich bringe Sie in den Krankenflügel. Welches Fach haben Sie gerade?"

„Zaubertränke.", brachte er nur noch gerade so hervor. Er bekam jetzt kaum noch Luft. „Was passiert mit mir?", ächzte er, dann wurde alles schwarz.

* * *

Als er wieder aufwachte, da lag er im Krankenflügel. „Guten Tag, Madame Pomfrey.", hörte er eine Stimme, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vor kam. „Darf ich James besuchen?"

„Oh, ja, natürlich, Miss Evans! Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum noch niemand hier ist, normalerweise kann er sich vor Besuch ja kaum retten...", erklärte sie. „Dort im ersten Bett liegt er."

„Darf – uhm... Darf ich fragen, was er hat?", sie klang nervös. Oder beunruhigt. „Ich – uhm... Ich meine, ich hatte ihn erst gesehen und bin in den Unterricht gegangen und er kam nicht nach. Es war alles in Ordnung mit ihm...", erklärte sie mit zittriger Stimme. So viel zum Thema, sie könnte nicht schauspielen...

„Nun, tatsächlich hat Albus erlaubt, dass ich es Ihnen mitteile.", überrascht spitzte er seine Ohren, um zu hören, was sie sagen würde. Er wollte nur zu gerne wissen, was mit ihm passiert war. „Er wurde vergiftet."

„Was? Wie? Ich – ich war den ganzen Tag bei ihm, er hat nichts zu sich genommen!", protestierte sie sofort.

„Wir können uns auch nicht erklären, wie er vergiftet worden sein könnte, Albus hatte gehofft, Sie könnten uns weiter helfen.", erwiderte Madame Pomfrey.

„Uh... Nein. Nein, es tut mir Leid, ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert sein könnte.", stotterte sie ein wenig. „Darf ich jetzt zu ihm?"

„Ja, aber er schläft noch, also seien sie leise.", ermahnte die Krankenschwester sie. Kurz darauf hörte er, wie Lily sich an sein Bett setzte und nach seiner Hand griff. Dafür, dass sie dachte, er würde noch schlafen, musste er ganz ehrlich sagen, war sie ziemlich lieb zu ihm, aber vielleicht beobachtete Madame Pomfrey sie ja?

„Ich weiß, dass du wach bist.", flüsterte sie.

„Mh?", machte er nur, dann öffnete er seine Augen.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass deine Augen eben kurz offen waren, du hast geblinzelt.", irgendwie sah sie hübsch aus. Zwischen ihrer letzten Begegnung und jetzt hatte sie ihre Haare gekämmt und irgendetwas auf ihre Lippen gemacht, denn sie glänzten viel mehr, als sonst. Und sie lächelte. Kein normales Lächeln, es war eines der besonderen 'Lily-Lächeln', die er schon bei ganz seltenen Gelegenheiten gesehen hatte. Natürlich hatte er noch nie eines von ihr geschickt bekommen, aber er hatte mal gesehen, wie Remus eines gekriegt hatte und Marlene auch schon ein paar Mal. Es war irgendwie ganz besonders, weil es so dermaßen ehrlich war. Nichts in ihrem Gesicht war falsch, das Lächeln reichte bis in ihre Augenwinkel und verzog ihre Züge irgendwie zu einem schönen Strahlen und ihre Augen funkelten begeistert. „Oh gut, du siehst aufnahmefähig aus.", lächelte sie also. „Geht es dir wieder ein wenig besser?", fragte sie dann besorgt.

„Uh – geht so.", machte er unsicher. Sein Kopf dröhnte vor Schmerzen, aber das war es nicht, was ihn unsicher machte. Die letzte Begegnung mit Lily war nicht so gut auseinander gegangen, er hatte mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie gezielt, so fiel ihm nun ein, aber sie saß dort und strahlte ihn an, als sei sie zutiefst erleichtert, dass er nicht tot war.

„Sieh mal, ich – uhm... Es tut mir Leid, wie das eben auf dem Hof gewesen ist, okay? Ich wollte dir nicht die Wahrheit erzählen, weil das peinlich ist. Für mich.", stammelte sie ein bisschen übereilt hervor.

„Lily-"

„Nein, nein, lass mich kurz ausreden.", bat sie, also verstummte er. „Also – Snape und ich, wir haben – uh – Vergangenheit. Wir waren lange Freunde und – und wir waren auch kurz zusammen, aber jetzt nicht mehr! Es ist einfach peinlich, dass ich jetzt mit dir zusammen bin, weil ausgerechnet Snape mein – tja – mein Ex ist.", er konnte nicht anders, als zu blinzeln. So viele Informationen hatte er nicht erwartet. Und er konnte es auch nicht verarbeiten, weil sie so schnell sprach. Und sie hatte gesagt, sie sei jetzt mit ihm zusammen. Also, natürlich meinte sie vermutlich 'falsch' zusammen, aber trotzdem klang es einfach so schrecklich nett... Sie streichelte liebevoll durch seine Haare, etwas, woran er sich wirklich gewöhnen konnte, es fühlte sich einfach zu schön an, wie sie das machte.

Der Trick war, zuerst nur die Fingerspitzen zu benutzen. Das machte sie nämlich, sie streichelte nur mit ihren Fingerspitzen seine Haare zurück, erst später ging sie mit den ganzen Fingern in seine widerspenstige Mähne und kraulte ihn ein wenig. „Mh...", machte er genießend, als sie es gerade wieder tat und schloss seine Augen.

„Hast – hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?", hakte sie nach.

„Du hast gesagt, dass Snape dein Ex ist und dass dir das peinlich ist, weil du jetzt mit mir zusammen bist.", murmelte er abwesend. Sie antwortete nicht. „Ich habe dir zugehört, aber irgendwie kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn du das machst...", gab er betreten zu. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen hörte sie trotzdem nicht auf.

„Nun, vielleicht ist es gut, wenn du deinen armen Kopf mal ein paar Minuten abstellst.", meinte sie lächelnd, dabei setzte sie sich nun auf sein Bett neben ihn und streichelte etwas sorgfältiger durch seine Haare. „Du solltest dich einfach mal wieder ein wenig ausruhen.", er nickte leicht, ihre Stimme klang so besänftigend und weich, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als sich zu entspannen.

„Was denkst du, wie ich vergiftet wurde?", fragte er abwesend, während sie nun auch über sein Gesicht streichelte.

„Keine Ahnung.", meinte sie. „Ich wette, sie haben es eben gemacht, im Pausenhof, als du auf Avery los gegangen bist.", mutmaßte sie. „Aber warum? Und wieso haben sie dich nicht sofort erledigt? Wieso nur eine Reaktion, wenn sie dich auch töten könnten?", er stöhnte.

„Das klingt, als würdest du es bedauern, dass sie es nicht getan haben.", maulte er. Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen an.

„Sieh mal, James-", sie räusperte sich. „Ich habe deinen Streit mit Sirius angehört.", er verdrehte seine Augen sofort.

„Lily!", ermahnte er sie.

„Du lässt mir ja keine andere Wahl, du weigerst dich, mit mir über irgendetwas zu reden!", maulte sie. „Ich habe dich also belauscht und gehört, was ihr gesagt habt und ich möchte nicht, dass ein falscher Eindruck entsteht, darum habe ich dir gerade die Wahrheit über Snape und mich erzählt.", meinte sie bestimmt.

„Ich hasse es, wenn du mich belauschst.", ärgerte er sich.

„Ich wiederhole: Du hast mir keine andere Wahl gelassen, ich wusste, wenn ihr euch streitet, dann würdest du mir nicht erzählen, welche Vorwürfe er gegen mich hat, sondern nur beobachten und dann urteilen!", sie hörte jetzt auf über sein Gesicht zu streicheln, um ihre Arme zu verschränken. „Ich bin kein Verräter und ich stecke ganz sicher nicht mit Severus Snape unter einer Decke! Du musst mir glauben, Severus und ich gehen absolut hundertprozentig getrennte Wege, es gibt keinerlei Verbindung mehr zwischen uns!", stellte sie klar.

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass das die Wahrheit ist?", fragte er misstrauisch. Sie seufzte.

„James, wenn ich der Verräter bin, wie erklärst du dir die Narben auf meinem Körper?", hakte sie nach. Darauf hatte er keine Antwort, zumindest nicht gerade. „Du hast ganz am Anfang gesagt, du müsstest mir vertrauen können und ich habe dir bestätigt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst. Wieso tust du es nicht?", einen Moment schwiegen sie beide betreten, dann begann sie wieder, ganz sanft und ganz zärtlich, über seine Haare zu streicheln.

„Weiß nicht.", murmelte er. „Weil du mich belauschst?"

„Ich verspreche dir, sobald ich feststelle, dass du mit mir redest, wenn dich etwas bedrückt, dann werde ich aufhören, dir hinterher zu spionieren.", erwiderte sie darauf geschickt. Er stöhnte verwirrt, weil es gut tat, wie sie ihn befürsorgte und die Tatsache, dass sie da war, tröstlich war. Seine Freunde waren so wütend auf ihn, dass niemand gekommen war, um zu schauen, ob es ihm besser ging. Sie war die einzige, die nach ihm sah. Seine falsche Freundin... „Gibt es denn niemanden, dem du vertrauen willst?", fragte sie plötzlich bedrückt.

„Mh.", machte er wieder.

„James?"

„Normalerweise Sirius, aber der redet gerade nicht mit mir, weil ich ihm vorgeworfen habe, ich hätte gewusst, dass er sich nicht für mich freuen würde.", seufzte er, plötzlich von diesem Umstand ergriffen. „Und ihm kann ich auch nicht immer alles erzählen. ...ich weiß nicht.", er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, da ist niemand..."

„Dumbledore?"

„Er benutzt uns.", erwiderte er.

„Aber-"

„Das heißt nicht, dass er uns nicht mag. Das bedeutet nur, dass er uns einsetzt, weil er muss. ...ich kann ihm nicht immer alles sagen, weil ich genau weiß, er fügt jedes meiner Worte in einen Plan ein, der sich durch mein Vertrauen in ihn verändert.", sie nickte.

„Du meinst, du willst ihm nicht alles erzählen, weil er dir auch nicht alles erzählt.", meinte sie bedeutungsvoll.

„Das ist etwas anderes, Lily!", maulte er. „Ich mache keinen Plan, ich benutze nicht, was du mir erzählst! Ich versuche nur, für dich da zu sein...", verteidigte er sich, aber darauf seufzte sie nur.

„Aber darauf muss ich mich einfach blind verlassen können, nicht wahr? Ich weiß doch nicht, was du mit Dumbledore besprochen hast, als du bei ihm warst. Vielleicht hast du ihm einfach gesagt, was für eine schreckliche Angst ich habe und der überlegt jetzt, wie er meine Angst am besten einsetzen kann. Und vielleicht erzählst du ihm von dem, was ich dir gerade eben über Snape erzählt habe und er wird das benutzen, um über Snape an Malfoy heran zu kommen.", er fühlte sich einfach schrecklich. Sie hatte Recht!

Er hatte Dumbledore erzählt, dass sie Angst hatte.

„Ich würde nicht.", log er, da seufzte sie nur. „Lily, ich schwöre dir, ich würde ihm niemals erzählen, was du mir gerade gesagt hast! Er würde das sofort verwenden, aber das würde dich in schreckliche Gefahr bringen. ...ich würde sterben, wenn er dich mit Snape zusammen stecken würde.", murmelte er.

Jemand räusperte sich, da sahen sie beide gleichzeitig zur Seite. Sirius stand dort. „Hey.", machte er unsicher. Keiner der beiden antwortete sofort, sodass er sich noch einmal räusperte. „D – dein Vater hat mir gerade geschrieben, ich soll nach dir schauen, Dumbledore hätte ihm eine Eule geschrieben, dass du vergiftet wurdest.", sein Herz sank ein wenig. Selbst sein Vater hatte Sirius vorgeschickt. „Er hat keine Zeit, aber – aber es ist gut, dass er mir geschrieben hat, mir hat nämlich niemand Bescheid gesagt.", ein etwas strafender Blick fiel auf Lily.

„Uh – ja. Ja, ich schätze, Dumbledore weiß, dass wir gerade... Tja, dass...", so stotterte er, dabei versuchte, sich ein bisschen auf zu richten, wobei Lily ihm ein wenig übereifrig half. „Lily, das geht schon...", ermahnte er sie daraufhin, aber sie warf ihm nur einen bösen Blick zu und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser. Er verdrehte seine Augen über sie.

„Was? Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, das sollte erlaubt sein!", verteidigte sie sich.

„Ja, aber ich bin nicht behindert oder so, ich kann mich alleine aufrichten.", gab er zurück. Sie sank auf den Stuhl zurück, sodass er sofort bereute, sie abgewiesen zu haben. „Ich – Darling, bitte!", meinte er etwas versöhnlicher, woraufhin sie nur schnaubte.

„James, ich bin... Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, okay?", da ihr spontan Tränen in die Augen stiegen gab er nach und nickte.

„Also schön...", ein Blick zu Sirius folgte, der sie betreten betrachtete.

„Du wurdest also vergiftet?", hakte er nach.

„Uh... Offensichtlich, ich habe nur eben gehört, wie Madame Pomfrey es Lily erzählt hat, mehr weiß ich auch nicht.", erklärte er schulterzuckend. Sirius nehm im Vorbeigehen einen zweiten Stuhl und setzte sich neben Lily. „Wir... Wir haben gerade überlegt, wie man mich vergiften würde, wenn ich keine Nahrung oder Flüssigkeiten zu mir genommen habe.", gab er dann zu.

„Noch gar nichts?", fragte Sirius.

„Doch, du hast heute Morgen einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee gehabt.", erinnerte Lily ihn wenig hilfreich, woraufhin Sirius sein Gesicht verzog. „Was?"

„Er trinkt keinen Kaffee.", ertappt wurde Lily rot.

„Ich dachte, das wäre Tee, sie trinkt Milch in ihrem Kaffee.", sprang James ein.

„Aber-"

„Sirius, soll ich es dir wirklich erklären?", fragte er ungeduldig nach. „Also, zum Frühstück isst Lily zwei Scheiben Toast, etwas Rührei und vielleicht einen Apfel, Porridge ist nicht ihr Ding. Dazu trinkt sie eine Tasse Kaffee mit Milch und danach einen starken Earl Grey mit Milch.", sie wurde rot, als er ihre genauen Essgewohnheiten aufsage, widersprach aber nicht.

„Woher nimmst du nur die Geduld, dir das alles zu merken?", maulte Sirius genervt, weil er überhaupt nicht überrascht war, dass er das konnte. Sie hingegen wirkte so, als wäre es ihr äußerst unangenehm, was er alles so über sie wusste.

„Ich studiere sie einfach eingehend.", erwiderte er nur, dabei griff er nach ihrer Hand. „Könnt ihr vielleicht heraus finden, wie lange ich noch hier bleiben muss? Ich habe eigentlich zu viel zu tun, um faul hier herum zu liegen.", bat er erschöpft. Während Sirius bereits aufspringen wollte, schnaubte Lily.

„Findest du nicht, du solltest dich einfach mal einen Tag ausruhen? Du wurdest gerade vergiftet, ich hätte an deiner Stelle mal einfach einen Tag frei, um mich zu erholen.", gab sie ihm zu bedenken. Er stöhnte.

„Oh Mann, jetzt hör doch mal auf, zu nörgeln.", maulte er. „Ich sagte doch, ich habe zu viel zu tun, um hier blöd herum zu liegen und nichts zu tun.", zu seiner Überraschung sanken Lilys Schultern ein wenig. „Komm schon, kannst du sie nicht wenigstens fragen gehen?", hakte er dann nach. Sie nickte nur und stand auf, da räusperte Sirius sich.

„James, bist du ehrlich zu mir?", fragte er leise. Überrascht sah James ihn an.

„Wieso fragst du mich das?"

„Weil ich dich besser kenne. Du bist ganz schön gemein zu Lily, dafür, dass du sie endlich überzeugt haben willst.", bemerkte er, dabei war ihm anzusehen, dass er jedes Wort, das er aussprach, vorher auf die Goldwaage legte. „Sagst du die Wahrheit?"

Einen Moment wollte James stöhnen und ihm beichten, wirklich! Er wollte keine Geheimnisse vor Sirius haben, das fühlte sich schrecklich an und er fühlte sich schrecklich. Aber dann hätte er Lily und sich verraten und auch wenn er darauf vertrauen wollte, dass Sirius eher starb, als ein Geheimnis auszuplaudern, das James ihm anvertraut hatte, er konnte einfach nach. „Natürlich bin ich ehrlich zu dir.", antwortete er also. „Ich bin einfach nur gestresst. Ich entschuldige mich später bei ihr.", Sirius nickte betreten. „Was denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte er.

„Du solltest mal eine Pause machen, Krone... Die ganze Arbeit, die du dir auf den Rücken schnallst fängt an, dich zu verändern.", flüsterte er verlegen. „Ich erkenne dich manchmal kaum noch wieder.", gab er dann zu.

„Wenn du damit meinst-"

„Aber es fällt allen auf! Sogar Dumbledore hat mich zu sich gerufen und gefragt, ob du mit mir redest! Alle sehen, dass du immer mehr wie dein Vater wirst, wieso du nicht?", er stöhnte tief.

„Ich werde nicht wie er.", beharrte er. „Ich bin einfach nur beschäftigt. Mir geht es wirklich gut!", darauf antwortete sein bester Freund nur noch mit einem Seufzen, aber dann nickte er. Lily kam zurück, setzte sich aber nicht.

„Madame Pomfrey sagt, du musst über Nacht bleiben.", erklärte sie. „Und die Besuchszeit ist vorbei, Sirius, wir sollen gehen.", James griff nach ihrer Hand, als sie schon nach ihrer Tasche greifen wollte.

„Sweetie, es tut mir Leid.", meinte er niedergeschlagen. Sie hielt kurz inne, dann seufzte sie.

„Schlaf ein bisschen, wir reden später weiter.", meinte sie, dabei klang sie eindeutig verletzt, beugte sich aber zu ihm herab und küsste ihn. Auf die Wange. Danach verschwand sie mit raschen Schritten.

* * *

Seitdem mied sie ihn. Natürlich gingen sie gemeinsam zum Essen und sie spielte mit ihm ein glückliches Pärchen, mit viel Geknutsche und ständigem Anfassen und immer zusammen herum hängen – aber sie wollte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Und sie redete auch nicht mehr mit ihm. Gerade saß er alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte, mit seinen vielen Hausaufgaben nach zu kommen. Wann hatte er überhaupt das letzte Mal Hausaufgaben gemacht? Seit dem Zwischenfall auf dem Schulhof war er von Dumbledore mehrmals beauftragt worden, ein Augen auf Severus zu halten. Abgesehen davon, dass er grundsätzlich kein Problem damit hatte, jemandem hinterher zu spionieren, fühlte es sich in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er dem 'Irgendwie-Ex' seiner 'falschen Freundin' hinterher spionieren sollte, irgendwie falsch an.

Jedenfalls hatte sich sein Hausaufgaben-Berg gehäuft und er arbeitete im Akkord mit drei Federn gleichzeitig, um hinterher zu kommen, da betrat sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Beinahe automatisch flog sein Blick zu ihr, dann sah er sich kurz um. Nur ein paar jüngere Semester hinten in der Ecke, vor dem Kamin lag Remus mit geschlossenen Augen, aber es war kurz vor Vollmond, sodass es wahrscheinlich war, dass er tatsächlich schlief. Kein Grund, mit ihr zu knutschen. Sie setzte sich neben ihn. „Hallo, schöne Fremde!", versuchte er zu scherzen, aber sie reagierte nicht darauf, sondern küsste ihn nur auf die Wange. „Darling?", hakte er nach.

„Was?", fragte sie zurück.

„Habe ich etwas blödes gemacht?", sie schnaubte als Antwort. „Lily, rede mit mir...", bat er.

„Ich würde es bevorzugen, zu schweigen.", seufzend griff er nach ihrer Hand.

„Ja, das habe ich bemerkt, aber ich würde gerne wissen, was ich angestellt habe.", erklärte er ihr geduldig. „Du weißt schon, dass du plötzlich so wütend auf mich bist. Ich habe mich entschuldigt, richtig?", sie seufzte tief.

„James, bitte, lass uns nicht weiter streiten, okay?", bat sie erschöpft. „Ich – es war ein langer Tag.", in diesem Moment öffnete sich das Portrait. Eine Gruppe Sechstklässlerinnen kam herein, gefolgt von Sirius und Peter. Erleichtert, endlich einen Grund zu haben, sich ihr zu nähern, rutschte er neben sie und zog sie liebevoll auf seinen Schoß. „Nicht...", bat sie kleinlaut, aber er vergrub nur sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken, bis er voll und ganz von Haaren umgeben war.

„Darling, es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte er genießend. „Komm schon, sei nicht böse auf mich, ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, was in mich gefahren ist...", so murmelte er auf sie ein.

„James, hör auf...", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Wieso ist es dir nicht genug, dass es mir Leid tut?", sie rutschte ein wenig unruhig auf seinem Schoss herum, also schlang er seine Arme um sie und faltete seine Hände in ihrem Schoß, dabei küsste er ihren Nacken nachlässig. Gänsehaut überzog sie, er konnte fühlen, wie sie erzitterte. „Was kann ich tun, um mich ausreichend bei dir zu entschuldigen?", fragte er sie zärtlich.

„Dir einen Abend Ruhe gönnen.", murmelte sie seufzend.

„Was?", hakte er überrascht nach.

„Ich weiß genau, was in dich gefahren ist.", erklärte sie, dabei drehte sie sich direkt zu ihm um, bis ihre Beine an seinen Seiten baumelten. Das brachte ihn vorerst nur dazu, fest zu schlucken. Sie machte ihn an und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie es absichtlich tat. „Du hast schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Du verlierst deinen Verstand, weil du nicht mehr unterscheiden kannst, was du denkst und fühlst.", er seufzte.

„Du weißt ja gar nicht, was du da redest...", meinte er einfach. Sie streichelte mit beiden Händen durch seine Haare und hinter ihrem Rücken konnte er sehen, wie Sirius die beiden verstohlen musterte.

„Bitte...", murmelte sie bedrückt und griff an sein Kinn, um ihn dazu zu zwingen, sie direkt an zu sehen. „Kannst du deine Sachen nicht sein lassen und dich mit mir zu unseren Freunden setzen?", er wusste nicht, was sie damit bezweckte, wirklich nicht. Vor ihren Freunden würden sie nur umso mehr so tun müssen, als wären sie ein glückliches, verliebtes Pärchen.

„Aber meine Hausaufgaben-"

„Kannst du sie nicht wann anders machen?", sie sah ihn mit ihren großen, grünen Augen an und irgendwie wusste er einfach nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. „Komm schon, Jamie... Das, was du gerade machst, muss erst in einer Woche abgegeben werden.", aus unerklärlichen Gründen traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Er wollte sie unter gar keinen Umständen im Gemeinschaftsraum vor anderen Leuten zum Weinen bringen (abgesehen davon, dass er sie eh nicht zum Weinen bringen wollte...), also seufzte er tief und nickte geschlagen.

„Also schön.", seufzte er. Sie lächelte ein bisschen, aber dann stand sie von seinem Schoß auf und begann, seine Sachen zusammen zu räumen. „Nicht, ich mache das schon...", meinte er, aber sie fuhr damit fort.

Nachdem sie also gemeinsam seine Sachen verpackt hatten, ergriff sie seine Hand und zog ihn zu den Sesseln und Sofas vor dem Kamin. Remus, Sirius und Peter saßen dort, mittlerweile leistete auch Marlene ihnen Gesellschaft. „Ist hier noch frei?", fragte Lily zaghaft. Die vier tauschten einen Blick aus, aber dann lächelte Remus.

„Ja, da ist noch Platz für zwei.", meinte er. Marlene sah zwar recht unzufrieden damit aus, trotzdem ließen die zwei sich neben sie auf die Couch fallen, wo James augenblicklich einen Arm um Lilys Schultern legte. „Wie kommen wir zu der Ehre?", hakte sein Freund nach.

„Uh – Lily hat mich überredet, dass ich mich ein bisschen entspannen muss.", seufzte er ein bisschen verlegen.

„Wie hast du ihn überredet?", fragte Marlene sofort misstrauisch, woraufhin sie knallrot wurde.

„Tja, ich... Ich habe Mittel und Wege.", erwiderte sie vage, bevor irgendjemand etwas darauf erwidern konnte, schnaubte ihre Freundin.

„'Sex' ist nicht 'Überredung', sondern 'Erpressung'.", er hätte jetzt mal ganz spontan getippt, dass die Mädchen noch stritten.

„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an, Mar...", bat Remus sie.

„Wir schlafen nicht miteinander.", mischte James sich ein. Daraufhin sahen ihn alle schockiert an, Lily selber wurde knallrot und verschränkte ihre Arme verlegen. „Wie ich schon sagte, sie hat mich überredet. Nicht erpresst.", fügte er dann mit einem ermahnenden Seitenblick zu ihrer Freundin hinzu.

„Ihr – nicht?", hakte die nur nach.

„Nein. Wir warten."  
„Worauf? Besseres Wetter?", hakte Peter verständnislos nach. Seine 'Freundin' wollte gerade etwas sagen, da lächelte Remus nur still.

„Nein.", meinte er sanft. „Sie warten einfach. Unser kleiner Romeo hier hat immer davon geredet, dass seine Gefühle für Lily rein und völlig unschuldig sind. Darum warten sie.", er klang beeindruckt und irgendwie ein wenig stolz, worauf James nur breit grinsen konnte. Die Erinnerung daran lag für ihn schon so lange zurück, dabei war es nicht lang her, da hatte er das gesagt. Bevor Lily dem Orden beigetreten war, er hatte sie vorgeschlagen und Sirius hatte daraufhin gemeint, dass er sie vorschlug, um sie herum zu kriegen. Darüber hatten sie sich eine Weile gekabbelt und als Sirius ihn gebeten hatte, wenigstens zuzugeben, dass er 'Evans' flach legen wollte, da hatte er diesen Satz fallen lassen.

„Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln?", fragte Lily jetzt. Er warf einen Blick zu ihr, wie sie dort in seinen Arm gekuschelt saß und offensichtlich am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre, da räusperte er sich.

„In der Tat, wie sollten unbedingt das Thema wechseln.", bestätigte er. „Was habe ich verpasst?"

„Du meinst, was hast du verpasst in den letzten vier Monaten, während deines Psycho-Arbeit-Anfalls?", hakte Sirius nach.

„Ich hatte keinen Psycho-"

„Doch, hattest du. Das ist jedenfalls das erste Mal seit vier Monaten, dass ich dich sehe, ohne, dass du irgendetwas machst. Sogar deine Knutsch-Zeit wird mit Rundgängen verbunden.", er stöhnte.

„Müssen wir jetzt darüber streiten?", fragte er ihn.

„Technisch gesehen hast du angefangen!"

„Praktisch gesehen hast du angefangen!", schoss er zurück.

„Mir ist egal, wer angefangen hat, ihr hört jetzt alle beide auf!", unterbrach Lily sie ungeduldig. Tatsächlich verstummten sie, aber das war ihr nicht mehr genug. „Wisst ihr was, das war eine ganz blöde Idee.", stöhnte sie enttäuscht, dabei kam sie auf ihre Beine, ehe James sie festhalten konnte. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht geht, ihr verhaltet euch einfach kindisch!"

„Und das von jemandem, der 'aus Spaß' geheim gehalten hat, dass er mit 'James Potter' zusammen ist!", schnaubte Marlene dazwischen. „Miss 'Eher mit dem Riesenkraken als mit diesem hirnlosen, eingebildeten Vollidioten'!", da wurde sie rot. „Jetzt erkläre mir mal, wie sich diese Meinung innerhalb von ein paar Wochen geändert hat?"

„Meine Meinung hatte sich bereits länger geändert und seit das mit James und mir ist, habe ich immer mal wieder überlegt, ob ich es dir nicht sagen soll, aber ich wusste einfach ganz genau, dass du dich nicht für mich freuen kannst!", er seufzte, als er seine eigenen Worte hörte. Gab es einen besseren Weg, Freundschaften zu zerstören, als diesen Satz? Marlene starrte sie einen Moment an, dann stand sie auf, um die Treppen herauf in ihren Schlafsaal zu verschwinden.

„Habt ihr euch abgesprochen, oder werdet ihr euch nur immer ähnlicher?", hakte Sirius nach.

„Halt die Klappe, Sirius!", fuhr sie ihn an, bevor sie die vier einfach sitzen ließ.

„Willst du ihr nicht hinterher?", hakte Remus nach, aber er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Das letzte Mal, als sie mit Marlene gestritten hat, bin ich ihr hinterher, da hat sie einen Boxsack verprügelt, dann ist sie auf mich los gegangen. Sie war rasend vor Zorn, ich habe sogar geblutet.", erwiderte er. Danach kam ihm in den Sinn, wie sie danach duschen gewesen war und was er sich alles vorgestellt hatte währenddessen. Auf den ungläubigen Blick seiner Freunde stöhnte er und stand auf, um ihr hinterher zu gehen.

Tatsächlich wartete sie vor dem Portrait auf ihn. Nun, sie sah weniger so aus, als würde sie warten, sondern eher so, als wäre sie nicht mehr weiter gekommen. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, sie hockte in der Ecke der Treppen und heulte zusammen gekauert. Seufzend setzte er sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, so wie er es eben auf der Couch getan hatte. „W – was habe ich nur gesagt?", schluchzte sie.

„Du hast dasselbe gesagt, wie ich zu Sirius.", erwiderte er. „Du hast unseren Streit belauscht und als du keinen Ausweg mehr gesehen hast, da hast du auf meine Lüge zurück gegriffen.", sie antwortete nicht, also küsste er ihre Wange, zusätzlich ihre Schläfe und dann, in Ermangelung einer besseren Idee, um sie zu trösten, küsste er auch ihre Lippen. „Darling, dass ich ständig an irgendetwas arbeite heißt nicht, dass du dich nicht ausruhen darfst, wenn du mit deinen Sachen fertig bist.", flüsterte er.

„Du bist nur ein Mensch, James, irgendwann muss dir doch mal die Luft ausgehen.", heulte sie nur. „Ich wollte einfach, dass du dich mal einen Abend entspannst, aber – aber das ist natürlich unmöglich, wenn unsere F – Freunde direkt auf uns los gehen...", ihre Sorge um ihn rührte ihn wirklich zutiefst. Ausgerechnet Lily Evans.

„Sie werden sich daran gewöhnen.", seufzte er bekümmert.

„Ich will nicht, dass sie sich daran gewöhnen, ich will, dass sie sich für uns freuen!", wieder küsste er ihren Mund.

„Lily, du kannst es aber nicht erzwingen.", erklärte er ihr. „Sie sind enttäuscht, weil wir es ihnen verschwiegen haben, das wird sich irgendwann legen und dann werden sie sich vielleicht auch freuen, aber bis dahin braucht es Zeit und... Und vielleicht einfach ein bisschen Abstand.", endlich schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Pullover, wurde aber endlich ein wenig ruhiger. „Weißt du... Wenn wir wirklich zusammen wären, dann wäre das ein wichtiger Moment.", flüsterte er plötzlich nachdenklich.

„Wieso?", fragte sie verweint.

„Weiß nicht. Weil wir hier sitzen und ich dich tröste und... Und du dich beruhigst. Das wäre... Das wäre ein gutes Zeichen.", verlegen räusperte er sich, als sie sich wieder von ihm löste.

„Ist das wahr, was Remus gesagt hat?", darauf wollte er lieber nicht antworten. „Hast du das vor zwei Jahren über mich gesagt? Dass deine Gefühle für mich rein und unschuldig sind?", bohrte sie, als er schwieg.

„Nun-", begann er, bedacht darauf, sie nicht anzulügen. „Das – das waren meine Worte, ja.", fand er eine Lösung. Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe. „Blöd, nicht wahr?", lachte er dann verlegen.

„Nein.", widersprach sie hastig. „Nein, das ist – das ist sehr, sehr süß.", ein warmes Prickeln breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus, als sie das sagte. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesagt.

„Du hast so ausgesehen, als würdest du dich in Grund und Boden schämen, weil ich das gesagt habe.", flüsterte er enttäuscht.

„Uh – nein, ich... Ich bin einfach nur verklemmt, es ist sehr ungewohnt und unangenehm, wenn jemand so offen über – nun, darüber spricht.", er erinnerte sich unwillkürlich daran, wie sie gefragt hatte, ob sie es schon gemacht hatten und dass sie tatsächlich das Wort dabei bewusst vermieden hatte. „Es war mir peinlich, dass die anderen so sorglos darüber gesprochen haben...", gab sie schließlich seufzend zu.

Ein Blick in ihr Gesicht ließ ihn wissen, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr weinte, also setzte er sich etwas auf, hielt sie an ihren Schultern von sich weg und drehte sich zu ihr. „Sieh mich mal an, Sweetie...", bat er sie. Wie immer, wenn er sie mit 'Sweetie' ansprach, lächelte sie ein bisschen. Als er sie so ansah, da wollte er ihr zuerst die Wahrheit sagen. Dass diese Worte noch gar nicht so lange her waren und dass er immer noch und mehr denn je in sie verliebt war. Stattdessen seufzte er nur. „Jetzt glauben sie uns.", meinte er.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie verwirrt, beinahe so, als hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass er jetzt etwas liebes zu ihr sagte. Sie wirkte völlig verunsichert und ein wenig betrübt.

„Ich meine, dass... Dass sie gezweifelt haben, ob wir das wirklich ernst meinen, aber... Aber nachdem ich eben gesagt habe, wir würden warten, weil wir warten wollen, denke ich, glauben sie uns endlich. Nur deshalb ist Marlene ausgerastet, okay? Sie wird sich wieder einkriegen.", nachdem er das gesagt hatte, sah sie enttäuscht auf den Boden, nickte aber. „Wollen wir ein bisschen trainieren gehen oder so?", fragte er danach bemüht einfach.

Sie seufzte tief. „Nein.", wies sie ihn ab. „Wenn du so weiter machen kannst, bitte. Ich brauche heute Abend eine Pause und etwas Ruhe.", damit stand sie auf und ließ sie sitzen. Womit er sie verärgert hatte konnte er nicht sagen.

* * *

Es saß ein bisschen frustriert auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum, direkt vor dem Kamin, als Sirius sich neben ihn setzte. „Jamie?", fragte er kleinlaut.

„Mh?"

„Jamie, es tut mir Leid. ...du hattest Recht, ich habe mich nicht für dich gefreut.", seufzte er. „Sie hat dir so oft weh getan, ich... Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich in etwas verrennst, was gar nicht da ist.", gab er zu. Sein Magen zog sich vor Schmerzen zusammen. Das kannte er schon, Sirius anzulügen bereitete ihm immer körperliche Schmerzen. „Aber... Aber ich glaube, sie meint es ernst.", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Mh.", machte er wieder.

„Was?"

„Wir haben gerade – uh – nun, ich glaube, ich habe etwas gemacht, was sie verärgert hat, aber ich weiß nicht was.", murmelte er seufzend. „Ich habe das Gefühl, je mehr ich versuche, es allen recht zu machen, umso mehr versage ich dabei.", kopfschüttelnd ließ er sich gegen die Lehne sinken und schloss seine Augen.

„Hast du getrunken?", hakte Sirius nach.

„Ja.", gab er sofort zu.

„Okay.", machte er seufzend. „James, wieso hast du getrunken?"

„Kopfschmerzen.", erwiderte er. „Irgendwann musste es ja passieren. Unter so viel Druck muss man ja irgendwann schlapp machen. Ich bin trotz allem auch nur ein Mensch.", Sirius seufzte ganz tief.

„Willst du nicht endlich reden?", darauf schüttelte er nur seinen Kopf.

„Nein, ich will nur vergessen.", murmelte er bedrückt. „All die Geheimnisse und alles, was ich weiß und was ich gelernt habe und was ich getan habe. Ich will einfach nur vergessen, wer ich bin.", sie schwiegen kurz betreten.

„Ich hätte gerne wieder den James zurück, der du warst.", gab sein bester Freund zu. „Ist er noch irgendwo da drin?"

„Irgendwo.", flüsterte er. Das Portrait ging auf und Lily kam herein, woraufhin beide verstummten. Sie musterte James kurz, dann setzte sie sich auf die Sofa-Lehne.

„Ist alles okay?", fragte sie ruhig.

„Er ist betrunken.", antwortete Sirius. Sie streichelte zärtlich durch seine Haare. „Wo warst du?", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Ich habe Hausaufgaben gemacht.", gab sie zurück. „Ich hatte gehofft, er würde mir Gesellschaft leisten, aber offensichtlich hat er sich lieber betrunken.", ihre Stimme klang ein wenig kühler, als er das wollte. Seufzend streckte er seine Hand nach ihren Haaren aus und berührte sie zärtlich.

„Was habe ich getan, dass du mich mit Schweigen strafst?", fragte er bekümmert.

„Ich strafe dich nicht mit Schweigen.", seufzte sie zurück. „Wir haben einfach nicht so viel Zeit füreinander gehabt, James...", er ließ seine Schultern sinken, als sie das antwortete. „Ruhe dich doch einfach mal ein wenig aus, dann können wir reden, okay?", er nickte, dabei machte er sie von sich los und versuchte, auf zu stehen. Sirius griff an seine Schultern und zog ihn hoch.

„Kein Ding, ich kümmere mich um ihn.", meinte er zu Lily. Sie nickte, küsste ihn auf die Wange und verschwand die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf.

„Sie hasst mich.", murmelte er.

„Nein, ihr könnt darüber reden und dann vertragt ihr euch wieder.", erwiderte Sirius, während er ihn mühsam nach oben schleppte.


	5. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Als er in den Raum der Wünsche kam, bepackt mit Büchern und Pergament, da lag sie schwer atmend auf dem Boden, in nichts weiter als ihrem gewohnten Trainingsanzug, engen, schwarzen Hosen und ihrem Sport-BH. Sie sah nicht einmal auf, als er eintrat, sondern blieb ungerührt liegen. „Wann machst du deine Hausaufgaben eigentlich alle?", fragte er sie neugierig. „Ich habe dich seit Tagen nicht mehr lernen gesehen."

„Ich mache sie nachts.", erwiderte sie. „Es ist einfach nicht genug Zeit, um alles zu machen, ich... Ich habe sogar ein paar Mal einfach keine Hausaufgaben abgegeben.", er runzelte seine Stirn.

„Wie reagieren die Lehrer darauf?", fragte er.

„Ich gebe zum Beispiel in Zaubertränke keine Hausaufgaben ab, weil Slughorn mich gerne hat.", erwiderte sie keuchend, dabei richtete sie sich endlich auf, allerdings nur, um kurz auf allen vier zu knien, während sie mit rotem Gesicht nach Luft schnappte.

„Was hast du gerade gemacht?", fragte er.

„Ich... Uh, ich habe mich mit dem Boxsack geprügelt und er hat mich besiegt.", gab sie zu. Er grinste über die Formulierung. Stöhnend stand sie auf, da musterte er sie verstohlen.

Obwohl er wusste, wie ungerne sie darüber sprechen wollte, musste er einfach fragen. „Wo ist sie?"

„Was?", fragte sie ahnungslos.

„Die Narbe.", erwiderte er. „Sie... Sie ist offensichtlich nicht am Oberkörper, sonst würdest du nicht so leicht bekleidet herum rennen.", mutmaßte er.

„Ich könnte einen Zauber verwenden, damit man es nicht sieht.", gab sie ihm zu bedenken.

„Könntest du, ja, aber dann würdest du trotzdem nicht halb nackt hier herum rennen.", schoss er sofort zurück. „Denn du schämst dich, so offensichtlich gebrandmarkt worden zu sein. Einen Stempel auf dir zu tragen, als seist du ein Rind.", sie wurde noch röter, beinahe violett.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden, James.", sagte sie jetzt streng.

„Okay, aber ich möchte darüber reden.", gab er nur zurück. „Ich meine... Wie schaffst du es, dass Marlene es nie sieht?"

„Sie hat es einmal gesehen, danach habe ich angefangen, einen Zauber zu benutzen.", er hob seine Augenbrauen herauf, um eine mögliche Lüge zu durchschauen, aber offensichtlich sagte sie die Wahrheit.

„Okay, aber du hast gesagt, sie weiß nichts davon.", nun räusperte sie sich verlegen.

„Uh – ja. Das stimmt auch."

„Also?", fragte er erwartend. Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Ich habe ihr Gedächtnis verändert.", gestand sie letztendlich. „Sie hat einfach nicht aufgehört, zu fragen, was hätte ich tun sollen?", verteidigte sie sich auf seinen ungläubigen Blick.

„Lily!", ermahnte er sie. „Das ist nicht erlaubt, wenn das jemand heraus findet-"

„Findest du nicht, dass dieser Zug abgefahren ist?", fragte sie darauf nur bitter. „So, wie wir lügen und betrügen und in die Privatsphäre anderer Leute eindringen, denkst du nicht, dass ein kleiner Gedächtniszauber-"

„Ein Reiskorn kann die Waage zum kippen bringen.", erwiderte er weise. „Wo ist die Narbe?", hakte er dann noch einmal nach. Sie seufzte tief.

„Ich möchte nicht mit dir darüber sprechen und das geht dich auch nichts an.", maulte sie, Danach schwiegen sie vorerst wieder eine Weile, dann räusperte sie sich verlegen. „Wieso hat Dumbledore mich seit dem Zwischenfall mit dem Boten auf keine Mission mehr geschickt? Du hast gesagt, das sei nicht meine Schuld gewesen.", begann sie ein neues Gespräch.

„Es ist nicht gerade so, als würde er mich mit einbeziehen, wenn er seine geheimen Pläne schmiedet.", antwortete er seufzend, aber sie schnaubte darauf nur ungläubig. „Was?"

„Wenn, dann dich.", sagte sie. „Du bist derjenige, der alle Nase in sein Büro gerufen wird, der immer alles im Voraus weiß und die Ausbildung der Neuen in die Hände gelegt bekommen hat.", ermahnte sie ihn. „Ich denke, dass er dich sehr wohl an seinen Plänen teilhaben lässt und du es nur nicht mitbekommst.", fügte sie dann hinzu, dabei setzte sie sich neben ihn. Obwohl er wusste, dass sie nach Schweiß roch, kam er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass ihr Geruch ihn tierisch anmachte. Wahrscheinlich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, ihr Geruch weckte animalische Sinne. Wäre sie wirklich seine Freundin gewesen, dann hätte er sie über den Tisch gezogen und kurzen Prozess mit ihr gemacht...

„Weil er weiß, dass keiner von den anderen Zeit dafür hätte.", meinte er seufzend.

„Nein, weil er weiß, dass kein anderer dicht halten könnte. Du jedoch bist wie ein Fass ohne Boden, du nimmst alles auf, du nimmst alles an, niemand weiß, wo es hin geht und man hört nie ein Wort von dir.", er schnaubte abfällig.

„Das ist nicht wahr, du übertreibst maßlos.", ärgerte er sich.

„Nein, ich übertreibe nicht maßlos!", schoss sie zurück. Ihm wurde gerade bewusst, dass sie sich mit dem Boxsack geprügelt hatte, weil sie wütend auf ihn war, nicht, weil sie trainiert oder mit Marlene gestritten hatte. Es lag an ihm. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er dir mehr verrät, als du preis gibst!", schnarrte sie letztendlich. „Wieso wurde ich auf keine Mission mehr geschickt?"

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht gab es nichts zu erledigen. Er hat mir nichts erzählt, Lily!", er stöhnte beherzt. „Wirklich! Ich wurde seit Wochen nicht mehr zu ihm gerufen, das letzte Mal hat er mich gefragt, wie du dich machst und ich habe gesagt, du machst dich gut!", erklärte er ihr ehrlich. Nun, mehr oder weniger ehrlich, er hatte auch ausgeplaudert, dass sie Angst hatte...

„Vertraust du dich ihm an?", er stöhnte.

„Lasst mich doch in Ruhe damit.", maulte er. „Lily, mir geht es gut, ich brauche niemanden, dem ich mich anvertrauen kann!", log er dann direkt hinterher. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme. „Was? Sieh mich nicht so an! Wenn ich jemanden brauche, mit dem ich reden kann, dann werde ich mir schon jemanden suchen, okay?", aber auch das schien sie nicht zu besänftigen, im Gegenteil, sie wirkte nur verunsicherter.

„Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen...", verteidigte sie sich nun.

„Du bist aber nicht meine Freundin.", sagte er darauf zurück, kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen fühlte er sich einfach schrecklich! Wie konnte er nur so etwas gemeines sagen, wenn sie doch nur lieb zu ihm sein wollte? Wenn sie sich doch nur um ihn sorgte, wenn es offensichtlich nicht einmal seine Eltern taten? Sie kniff ihre Lippen einen Moment zusammen, räusperte sich beherzt, aber dann hatte sie sich wieder gefasst.

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte sie schwächlich. „Aber du hast gerade keine richtige Freundin, die sich um dich kümmern würde und deine Eltern interessieren sich offenbar nicht einmal für dich, wenn du vergiftet wirst.", er fühlte sofort wieder Zorn in sich hoch kochen, unterdrückte ihn aber schmerzhaft, um nicht wirklich wie sein Vater zu werden.

„Meine Eltern haben mit all dem gar nichts zu tun, verstanden? Sprich nicht von Dingen, die du nicht verstehst.", knurrte er gefährlich.

„Ich glaube eher, dass deine Eltern 'alles' damit zu tun haben, darum hast du so reagiert, als ich gefragt habe, ob wir schon über Eltern geredet hätten und darum reagierst du immer so, wenn jemand sagt, du würdest wie dein Vater werden!", der Vorwurf, dass er nicht mit ihr darüber sprechen wollte, war deutlich in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Nun, du zeigst mir die Narbe und ich erzähle dir, was es mit meinen Eltern auf sich hat!", erwiderte er steif und das auch nur, weil er wusste, dass nichts auf der Welt dazu beitragen würde, dass sie ihm diese Narbe zeigen würde. Tatsächlich wurde sie knallrot, dann stand sie wortlos auf und verschwand im Badezimmer. Er lehnte sich geschafft zurück.

Wann konnte er mal wieder eine Pause einlegen? Innerlich schalt er sich dafür, dass er die Gelegenheit, die die Vergiftung gewesen war, nicht genutzt hatte, um mal wieder ein wenig zu schlafen, sich zu erholen, aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass, sobald er lag, ihm hunderttausend Sachen einfielen, die er noch zu erledigen hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Zeitplan und seinen Stundenplan durchging, kam seine Rechnung immer dabei heraus, dass ihm zwei, drei Stunden fehlten, um alles zu schaffen, ständig musste er nacharbeiten, darum wurde er wieder nicht fertig.

Es war zum Haare raufen. Als Lily aus dem Badezimmer zurück kam, sah sie eindeutig so aus, als hätte sie geweint, aber nicht so, als würde sie das zugeben wollen. Stirnrunzelnd und von schlechtem Gewissen geplagt beugte er sich etwas tiefer über seine Hausaufgaben und kritzelte etwas eifriger auf seinem Pergament, als es notwendig gewesen wäre. „Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass wir nicht 'wirklich' zusammen sind.", eröffnete sie die zweite Runde ihres Streits.

„Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?", fragte er.

„Das soll heißen, dass du immer so schrecklich nette Sachen machst und mir all deine Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen willst. Aber weißt du, James, das reicht nicht, wenn man 'wirklich' zusammen ist.", er schnaubte abfällig.

„Ich wette, jetzt kommt ein ganz schäbiger Vergleich zwischen Snape und mir.", knurrte er. „Wie er dich alles über seine Familie hat wissen lassen, während ich ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln bin. Nun, ich bin nicht Snape. Ich werde nie wie Snape. Ich wurde dazu erzogen, über Gewisse Dinge nicht zu sprechen und meine Familienverhältnisse gehören ganz oben auf die Liste. Wenn du meine 'wirkliche' Freundin wärst, dann würde ich sie dir vielleicht irgendwann erklären und mich dir vielleicht auch irgendwann anvertrauen können, aber das bist du nicht.", während er sprach wurde sie immer röter in ihrem Gesicht und Tränen stiegen wieder in ihre Augen.

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht deine 'wirkliche' feste Freundin, aber ich dachte, wir seien wirklich Freunde!", flüsterte sie nur noch betreten. Er wollte eigentlich nicht noch gemeiner zu ihr sein, als sie das sagte, aber in seinem Arbeitswahn und unter all dem Druck, den er gerade hatte, passierte es leider doch.

„Nun, das ist aber nicht so, Lily. Du bist ein Auftrag, den Dumbledore mir gegeben hat.", sagte er knallhart, unsicher, ob das wirklich eine Lüge war oder ob er sie wirklich objektiv betrachtete. Diese Antwort hatte ihr jedenfalls den Rest gegeben. Sie heulte auf, sodass er auch endlich wieder zu ihr sah. Als er seine Feder zur Seite legte, da durchströmte ihn nur noch Mitleid und Zuneigung und Schuld. „Ich-"

„Du bist so ein Arschloch!", jammerte sie. „Ich versuche nur, nett zu dir zu sein und mache mir ständig Sorgen um dich, dass du vielleicht irgendwann doch noch deinen Verstand verlierst und du sitzt da und sagst mir so etwas einfach so, gerade heraus, ohne mir auch nur wenigstens ins Gesicht zu gucken!", so schluchzte sie hilflos, dabei flossen mehr und mehr Tränen unaufhaltsam über ihre Wangen. Er seufzte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Lily.", seufzte er. „Ich... Ich weiß gar nicht, was in mich gefahren ist."

„Es soll dir nicht Leid tun, endlich hast du die Wahrheit gesagt! Endlich hast du es ausgesprochen, damit ich endlich aufhören kann, mir etwas vor zu machen.", sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und weinte kurz einfach nur stumm, er konnte ihre Schultern zucken sehen.

„Aber es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte er kleinlaut. Sie holte tief Luft, sagte aber immer noch nichts. „Lily?"

„Ich will nicht darüber sprechen.", stöhnte sie nur mit ihrem letzten bisschen Selbstbeherrschung, er konnte sehen, wie schwer es ihr fiel, die Tränen einen Moment zu stauen. „Nie wieder, okay? Das alles hier, das ist nur eine Tarnung. Jetzt, wo die Fronten geklärt sind, sollten wir keine Probleme mehr haben.", aber während sie das sagte, rannen erneut Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Er stand jetzt endlich auf und wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, aber das wurde ihm verwehrt.

„Lily-"

„Nein!", ermahnte sie ihn. „Das – das darfst du nicht! Du kannst nicht solche Sachen sagen und dann von mir erwarten, dass ich wie bisher bin! Nur deshalb habe ich mir überhaupt Sorgen um dich gemacht, einfach, weil ich dich mag und dachte, du würdest mich auch mögen! Ich – ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!", ihre Stimme war ganz schrill und sie griff unter ihre Augen, um all die vielen Tränen aufzufangen.

Hinterher wusste er nicht mehr, warum er auf die Idee gekommen war, aber plötzlich schnellte er vor und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Von ihrem Gesicht ging Hitze aus und sie wollte sich gegen ihn wehren, aber er schlang seine Arme fest um sie, sodass sie dazu keine Chance mehr hatte. Als ihre Abwehr gegen ihn von ihr abfiel, da wurde es einfach nur noch ein fantastischer Kuss, so wie immer. Lily Evans, die ihn zurück küsste, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr, an dem sie sich noch einmal küssen konnten. Er drängte sie gegen die Wand, sie griff in seine Haare und dann hob er sie an ihren Beinen an.

Abgesehen davon, dass sie kein richtiges Pärchen waren und sich nicht hätten küssen sollen (schon gar nicht, um einen Streit zu beenden), war das eben noch nie passiert, weil sie ja immer nur in der Öffentlichkeit knutschten. Es war mega-abgefahren, sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, um sich besser halten zu können, dabei küsste sie ihn weiterhin gierig. Es war so phänomenal, dafür gab es keine anderen Worte. Sie war fantastisch. Leider mussten sie letztendlich Luft holen. Ihre Lippen trennten sich nur schwer voneinander, da sahen sie sich einen Moment erschrocken an, dann ließ er sie auf den Boden zurück. Der Moment war wieder vorbei und der Streit von vorhin kam ihm ins Bewusstsein zurück.

Verlegen und schwer atmend lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, da zog sie sich sofort zurück. „Wieso hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie.

„Wieso hast du mich gelassen?", fragte er sofort zurück, da er auf ihre Frage keine Antwort hatte. Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. Da standen sie sich also sprachlos gegenüber. „Wir können so tun, als wäre das nie passiert.", schlug er vor. „Der Streit und der Kuss."

„Das kann ich nicht.", flüsterte sie, dabei traten wieder Tränen in ihre Augen. „Ich komme mir so bescheuert vor, weil ich dachte, wir wären Freunde.", er streichelte durch ihre Haare, da sah sie zu Boden.

„Vielleicht sind wir Freunde.", murmelte er verlegen. „Aber... Aber einfach nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne. Es ist nicht so leicht für mich, das zu unterscheiden.", er küsste ihre Stirn.

„Ich verstehe nicht.", gab sie zu.

„Ich auch nicht.", erwiderte er. „Ich muss jetzt unbedingt meine Aufgaben nachholen, okay? ...bitte sei nicht wütend auf mich.", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, sah aber nicht gerade glücklich aus. In Ermangelung einer besseren Alternative küsste er sie ganz keusch auf die Lippen, dann drehte er sich herum und ließ sie stehen.

* * *

Das dritte Treffen war nicht unbedingt ruhiger gewesen, als das zweite. Gideon schien eindeutig ein Problem mit Lily und James zu haben, denn er starrte auffällig oft zu ihnen herüber, während sie sich mit Sirius und Remus unterhielten. „Darling?", sie drehte sich halb zu ihm um, da sie auf seinem Schoß saß. „Kannst du dir eigentlich erklären, weshalb Gideon mir Löcher in den Kopf starrt?", hakte er nach. Lily wurde augenblicklich ein wenig rosa.

„Uh – nun, es gibt eine Erklärung dafür, aber darüber sollten wir ein anderes Mal sprechen.", gab sie vage zu. Er wusste, was sie damit meinte. Sie hatte etwas mit Gideon gehabt. Oder da bahnte sich etwas an. Oder irgendwie soetwas. Jedenfalls etwas, was ihm gar nicht gefallen würde.

„Nun-", machte er sie betont nach. „Ich würde lieber jetzt darüber sprechen.", meinte er, damit unterbrach er Remus mitten in seinem Satz, der in schlimmer Erwartung seine Stirn runzelte.

„Ach?", machte sie. „'Nun', wie ich bereits sagte, ich finde, das ist nicht der richtige Ort und auch nicht der richtige Augenblick um darüber zu sprechen.", ihre Stimme wurde ein wenig bissig, so wie er es gar nicht gerne hatte.

„Also dann rate ich.", schlug er vor. Sie stöhnte.

„James, du verhältst dich kindisch.", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Vermutlich habt ihr etwas miteinander.", warf er also in den Raum. Sie wurde knallrot und stand von seinem Schoß auf.

„Nein, ich habe schon einen Freund.", knurrte sie.

„Dann hättet ihr etwas haben wollen, bevor du mit besagtem Freund zusammen gekommen bist.", war sein nächster Versuch. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Du machst dich lächerlich.", wies sie ihn zurecht.

„Das finde ich gar nicht, du bist nicht ehrlich zu mir!", warf er ihr vor. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen über ihn. „Das ist wie mit der Snape-Geschichte!"

„Das Problem ist nicht, dass ich nicht ehrlich bin, das Problem ist, dass du mir nicht vertraust!", argumentierte sie aufgebracht.

„Wie soll ich dir auch vertrauen, wenn du nicht ehrlich zu mir bist?", fragte er energisch zurück.

„Und das von jemandem, der um halb zwei Nachts im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzt und trinkt, um vergessen zu können, wer er ist!", er stöhnte.

„Du hast gelauscht!", warf er ihr jetzt vor, woraufhin sie ihre Augen erneut verdrehte. „Lily, 'lass das'!", warnte er sie grimmig.

„Nun, ich müsste nicht lauschen, wenn du einfach mit mir reden würdest!", einige Leute sahen jetzt zu ihnen, sodass er sich sofort in Grund und Boden schämte. „Wir sollten dieses Thema wirklich nicht vor dem ganzen Orden diskutieren, okay?", maulte sie. „Ich gehe schlafen.", damit drehte sie sich herum und stapfte mit eiligen Schritten davon. Gideon und er sprangen beide gleichzeitig auf, sodass er einen vernichtenden Blick auf ihn abfeuerte.

„Du bleibst schön hier, das geht dich gar nichts an!", knurrte er. Gideon errötete ein wenig, sank aber artig wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Er holte sie rasch auf dem Gang ein, obwohl sie raste wie eine Irre. „Lily, warte – jetzt bleib doch mal stehen!"

„Du hast mich vor all diesen Leuten in Verlegenheit gebracht!", warf sie ihm vor, dabei drehte sie sich herum und holte aus. Er fing ihren Schlag ab, wehrte sich auf gegen den zweiten und den dritten. Sie trat zu, was er nicht hatte kommen sehen und stöhnte. „Und zwar 'absichtlich', ich hätte es dir erklärt, aber sicher nicht vor Remus und Sirius!", ärgerte sie sich. Seinen Moment des Schmerzes nutzte sie aus, um gegen seine Nase zu schlagen und sie zu brechen, da jaulte er auf.

„Au, hör auf!", verlangte er.

„Gideon hat mich vor ein paar Wochen gestanden, dass er in mich verliebt ist und ich habe gesagt, dass ich leider keine Zeit für einen Freund habe und eine Woche später wurde überall herum erzählt, ich sei mit dir zusammen!", ein weiterer Schlag traf ihn im Gesicht, er war sich sicher, das würde ein Veilchen geben.

Da sie in ihrer Wut nicht auf ihn hören würde, nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und holte aus, um sie gewaltsam zu stoppen. Seine Faust prallte gegen ihren Kiefer und er war sich sicher, dass er ihn wenigstens ausrenkte. Tatsächlich wurde sie zurück geschleudert von der Wucht seines Schlages und sah ihn eine Sekunde schockiert an, dann begann sie zu weinen. Seufzend griff er an ihre Schultern und zog seinen Zauberstab, um ihren Kiefer wieder zu heilen. Sie weinte trotzdem weiter. „Du hast 'leider' gesagt.", bemerkte er, während er ihren Kiefer ein wenig bewegte, um zu schauen, ob sie nun noch Schmerzen hatte.

„Was?", hakte sie nach.

„Du hast 'leider' gesagt. ...willst du mit Gideon zusammen sein?", fragte er sie. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Was, wenn sie wollte? Was, wenn sie 'ja' sagte und in Gideon verliebt war?

„Hör auf, jedes Wort, das ich sage, so auf die Goldwaage zu legen, James.", stöhnte sie erschöpft.

„Dann hör du auf, so achtlos mit Worten um dich zu schmeißen.", verlangte er. „Du hast nicht geantwortet. Willst du mit Gideon zusammen sein? Ich kann zu Dumbledore gehen und arrangieren, dass er übernimmt, dann kannst du ihn haben, wenn du ihn willst.", maulte er dann. Eifersucht war in ihm hoch gekocht und zwar ganz unvorhergesehen und irgendwie besitzergreifend. Auf ganz negative Art und Weise.

„Ich will nicht mit Gideon zusammen sein.", erwiderte sie jetzt mit Bedacht. Er musterte sie lange. Da waren noch zwei Tränen von eben auf ihren Wangen, die er nun vorsichtig zur Seite strich, ehe er sie in den Arm nahm.

„Aber?", hakte er nach.

„Aber es ist auch schwer, mit dir so zu tun, als wären wir zusammen.", gab sie zögerlich zu. „Ich weiß einfach gar nichts von dir, James, es ist so schwer, dir zu vertrauen, wenn ich dich gar nicht richtig kenne!", stöhnte sie entsetzt. Worüber sie genau entsetzt war konnte er nicht sagen.

„Du vertraust mir also nicht.", flüsterte er enttäuscht.

„Wie könnte ich, James? Du – du redest ja nie mit mir! Irgendetwas hast du und du willst mir nicht sagen was! Ich kenne dich kaum, aber wir knutschen ständig herum und... Und das ist einfach alles so verwirrend! Du hast gesagt, wir sind keine Freunde und dann hast du mich geküsst...", ihre Stimme überschlug sich, während sie schrill und hysterisch auf ihn einredete. Seufzend streichelte er über ihre Haare.

„Das ist auch alles nicht einfach für mich.", murmelte er.

„Nun, 'du' bist aber in deinem Kopf und ich nicht, demnach wird es für dich einfacher sein! Du weißt all deine Geheimnisse und du weißt, was du über mich denkst! Du weißt, was du magst und was nicht. Ich weiß nur, du trinkst keinen Kaffee.", beschwerte sie sich. Innerlich fügte er ein 'und selbst das hat sie vergessen und sich im Krankenflügel vor Sirius verquatscht.' hinzu, aber das sparte er sich dann doch lieber.

„Du möchtest mich also besser kennen?", hakte er nach. Sein Herz klopfte ganz gewaltig, aber sie nickte, also räusperte er sich. „Nun gut, also... Die erste Sache, die du unbedingt über mich wissen musst, ist, dass 'Geheimnisse' in meiner Familie das normalste der Welt sind. Meine Eltern haben weder miteinander noch mit mir über irgendetwas geredet, demnach... Demnach würde ich nicht unbedingt sagen, dass es 'meine' Schuld ist, dass ich bin, wer ich jetzt bin.", erklärte er ihr.

„Okay, aber-"

„Lily, 'Geduld'. Du musst Geduld mit mir haben, Sirius hat über drei Jahre gewartet, bis ich ihm irgendetwas über mich erzählt habe.", ihre Schultern sanken ein wenig, aber sie schluckte schwer und nickte.

„Also schön.", flüsterte sie.

„Es fällt mir einfach sehr schwer, mich anderen Leuten mitzuteilen. Ich habe nie gelernt, dass ich irgendwem etwas erzählen kann, wenn mich etwas bedrückt, also... Also sachte. Ganz sachte.", bat er sie. „Du kriegst mich schon dahin, wo du mich haben willst, wenn du nicht so schnell aufgibst.", daraufhin wurde sie etwas rosa, nickte aber erneut.

„Haben deine Eltern dann überhaupt mit dir geredet?", fragte sie zaghaft. Einen Moment musste er überlegen, ob er ernsthaft darauf antworten wollte, aber dann räusperte er sich. Er hatte ihr ja bereits erzählt, dass das mit der Kommunikation Zuhause nicht so einfach gewesen war.

„Na ja, sie waren ohnehin recht selten da, ich habe sie nicht allzu oft gesehen. Mum hat mir oft Geschichten vorgelesen, aber... Aber über Probleme wird nicht geredet.", antwortete er. „Mit Problemen wird man selber fertig.", die verhassten Worte seines Vaters lagen ihm schwer auf der Zunge.

„Okay.", machte sie.

„Okay?", hakte er überrascht nach, weil sie nicht weiter bohrte.

„Also, du darfst mir mehr erzählen, aber für den Moment kann ich mich damit einfach zufrieden geben.", meinte sie. Er hätte sie am liebsten geküsst vor Freude über den Fortschritt, den sie gerade gemacht hatten. „Oh, warte! Eine Frage hätte ich noch."

„Was denn?"

„Gibt es irgendetwas, was du besonders gerne isst? Oder gar nicht isst?", er runzelte seine Stirn.

„Uh... Tja, ich reagiere allergisch auf Erdbeeren.", meinte er. „Und zum Frühstück esse ich-"

„Einen Apfel und eine Scheibe Toast mit ganz viel Butter. Wenn du denn etwas zum Frühstück isst ", unterbrach sie ihn. Er hob seine Augenbrauen an, da lächelte sie. „Ich habe dich beobachtet.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Wieso?"

„Ich wollte doch etwas über dich wissen.", erinnerte sie ihn. „Und man findet am meisten über jemanden heraus, wenn man ihn beobachtet, deine Worte.", er nickte verstehend. „Du weißt schon. Ticks und Angewohnheiten, wie dein Haare-Wuscheln."

„Was hast du noch heraus gefunden?", fragte er.

„Du stehst immer mit dem Rücken zur Wand, vermutlich, damit dich niemand von hinten angreifen kann.", meinte sie. „Als erstes greifst du immer nach meinen Haaren. Deine Lippen bewegen sich, wenn du dich konzentrierst.", überrascht blinzelte er.

„Was, wirklich?", sie nickte. „Das – das ist mir noch nie aufgefallen.", gab er zu. Sie lächelte ein bisschen. „Lily, ich-", er wusste gar nicht so genau, was er ihr gerade hatte gestehen wollen, aber er vermutete, wenn sie nicht unterbrochen worden wären, hätte er ihr endlich einfach die Wahrheit gesagt, nämlich, dass er schlicht und ergreifend in sie verliebt war. Aber gerade in diesem Moment kamen die anderen vom Treffen.

„Hey! Ihr seid ja noch hier!", meinte Sirius, da drehte er sich herum. Sein bester Freund erstarrte. „Merlin, dein Gesicht...", Lily wurde knallrot und seufzte.

„Uh – tatsächlich, vielleicht sollte ich dich in den Krankenflügel bringen, damit Madame Pomfrey das richtet.", schlug sie vor. Remus wirkte alles andere als glücklich, während Sirius plötzlich grinste.

„Krone, es gibt Stellen, an denen du dich melden kannst, wenn du ein Opfer von häuslicher Gewalt bist.", ärgerte er ihn ein bisschen. Sie selber musste ein wenig grinsen, James jedoch verschränkte seine Arme ein wenig. „Ach komm schon, ich mache nur einen Spaß mit dir...", meinte er.

„Mh, ja... Ich weiß.", murmelte er, da griff Lily nach seiner Hand.

„Komm mit mir, Sweetie, wir gehen in den Krankenflügel.", sagte sie liebevoll. Bei ihrer entzückenden Stimme konnte er nicht anders, als zu lächeln und ließ sogar zu, dass sie ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. Danach folgte er ihr artig und ohne jeden Widerspruch in den Krankenflügel.

* * *

Nun, da es auf die Weihnachtsferien zu ging, wurde er zusehends nervöser. Lily war es schon aufgefallen, aber als er es ihr beim ersten Mal nachfragen nicht hatte erzählen wollen, da hatte sie das Thema fallen gelassen. Am ersten Ferientag ließ er sich neben sie auf die Couch fallen und stöhnte. „Was hast du?", fragte sie lieblich, aber offensichtlich erwartete sie keine gescheite Antwort. Dieses Mal musste er ihr wohl oder übel eine geben.

„Wir müssen reden.", sie sah von ihrem Buch auf und legte es überrascht zur Seite. Er betrachtete sie, während sie ihre Beine zum Schneidersitz zog und sich zu ihm drehte. Normalerweise hätte er das belächelt, weil sie dabei so entzückend aussah, aber das, was er besprechen musste, machte es ihm unmöglich.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie nun etwas nachdrücklicher.

„Uh – Sirius und ich haben heute beim Quidditch geredet.", erklärte er. „Und... Uh – er meinte, dass er kein Problem damit hätte, wenn du in den Ferien mal bei uns übernachten würdest.", sein Gesicht wurde heiß. „Und – ich meine, das geht jetzt... Etwa sieben Wochen oder so und sie denken, dass es schon vorher eine Weile lief, also alles in allem vielleicht – uh – neun Wochen oder so. Sirius kennt mich zu gut. Ich habe gesagt, dass wir es langsam angehen lassen und er hat sofort argumentiert, dass das nicht bedeutet, dass du nicht bei mir schlafen kannst.", sie hob ihre Augenbrauen an.

„Und wie kommt er auf die Idee?", hakte sie nach.

„Uh... Als – als ich in dich verliebt war-", das Gespräch, von dem er erzählen wollte, war noch keine vier Monate her. „Nun, ich habe vielleicht irgendwann mal erwähnt, dass es schön wäre, wenn ich morgens aufwache und du...", so stammelte er verlegen. Lily wirkte ein wenig ungläubig, als er das so sagte. „Du weißt schon, einfach bei mir bist und schläfst.", endete er peinlich berührt.

„Du meinst, du hast dir gewünscht, ich würde bei dir schlafen, damit ich bei dir schlafe.", fasste sie zusammen. Er fuhr über sein Gesicht.

„Das ist mega-peinlich und du bist gemein, dass du dich darüber lustig machst.", maulte er.

„Nein, ich mache mich nicht darüber lustig, James, das ist doch süß. Du wünschst dir Nähe, das schafft Intimität.", sie lächelte ein bisschen und streichelte über seine Wange, obwohl eigentlich gerade niemand da war, der sie beobachtete. „Also, die Frage, die im Raum steht, ist: Schlafe ich bei dir?", meinte sie dann, woraufhin er nur mit seinen Schultern zuckte, aber damit meinte er: 'Ja, das ist meine Frage'. „Uh – möchtest du, dass ich bei dir schlafe? Oder wäre dir das unangenehm?", ja, es wäre ihm sehr unangenehm.

Er stellte sich vor, wie sie abends im Bett lagen und betreten gegen die Decke starrten, während Sirius vielleicht einen One-Night-Stand abgeschleppt hatte und sich mit ihr vergnügte. Der nächste Gedanke war noch verstörender, wie sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und er eventuell einen Ständer hatte. Dazu gab es noch eine schlimmere Version, in der er in der Nacht im Schlaf nach ihr gegriffen hatte. In diesem Falle würde er seinen Ständer auch noch direkt gegen sie drücken. „Tja.", machte er zögerlich.

„Sieh mal, ich weiß, dass du dich nicht gerne direkt äußerst, aber du musst mir ein wenig aushelfen, ich kann nicht in deinen Kopf gucken.", meinte sie lächelnd. Irgendwie verstand er nicht, warum sie so locker blieb.

„Ich schätze, mir persönlich wäre es unangenehm, aber die James-Version, die in dich verliebt ist, wäre jetzt langsam so weit, das Ganze auf die nächste Stufe zu treiben...", murmelte er zutiefst verlegen. Sie lächelte wieder, dann nickte sie.

„Also schön, ich schätze, wenn die James-Version, die in mich verliebt ist, das wollen würde, dann würde die Lily-Version, die in dich verliebt ist, dem nachgeben.", erklärte sie dann, dieses Mal meinte er, etwas wie gut gemeinten Spott aus ihrer Stimme heraus zu hören, aber sie lächelte nur engelsgleich und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Dann... Uhm – dann kommst du heute Nacht zu mir?", fragte er unsicher nach.

„Wenn das okay für dich ist.", er nickte hastig, ehe sie es sich anders überlegen würde. In diesem Moment wurden sie unterbrochen, denn das Portrait ging auf. Sirius und Remus streunten herein, beide grinsten über beide Ohren. „Was habt ihr denn?", fragte sie.

„Gideon hat sich gerade eben mit Snape geprügelt.", grinste Remus. „McGonagall hat die beiden erwischt und ihnen gehörige Strafen aufgegeben, sie werden die ganzen Ferien beschäftigt sein.", sie wurde ein wenig rosa, sagte aber nichts. James wusste, was sie dachte.

Das war um sie gegangen.

„Das bedeutet für mich nur, dass ich mich beim beschatten auch noch langweilen darf.", meinte er bemüht belanglos.

„Wie ist das eigentlich jetzt in den Ferien...", murmelte sie plötzlich verlegen. „Uh – darf ich damit rechnen, dass du ein bisschen mehr Zeit für mich übrig hast?", er sah überrascht auf und warf einen Blick zu den beiden anderen.

„Weil wir jetzt noch nicht genug Zeit miteinander verbringen, meinst du?", hakte er unschlüssig nach. Sie grinste leicht.

„Nein, nein, wir verbringen recht viel Zeit miteinander.", erwiderte sie. „Aber wir sind immer beschäftigt. Ich meinte aber, dass wir vielleicht mal abends vor dem Kamin sitzen und lesen können. Oder einen Spaziergang machen können oder so.", er lächelte plötzlich leicht, weil sie so reizend lächelte und ihn dann auf seine Lippenspitzen küsste.

„Oh Mann, da kann einem ja schlecht werden...", meinte Sirius dazwischen.

„Musst du noch viele Hausaufgaben machen?", fragte sie nur ungerührt, als hätte sein bester Freund gar nichts gesagt.

„Mh, noch ein wenig, aber nicht jetzt sofort.", grinste er zurück. „Wir könnten also direkt jetzt anfangen, wenn du möchtest, du liegst hier auf der Couch und liest und ich schlafe einfach ein bisschen.", sie strahlte auf. Vielleicht konnte sich nicht jeder vorstellen, wie man aussah, wenn man 'strahlte', aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, wer auch immer diesen Ausdruck erfunden hatte, der hatte Lily gemeint. Ihr ganzes Gesicht erhellte sich einen Moment, ihre Augenbrauen, ihre Mundwinkel und sogar ihr Kinn hoben sich ein wenig an, ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Dann war der Moment wieder vorbei und sie lächelte nur noch besonders schön, aber das Strahlen war in seinen Kopf eingebrannt.

Er hatte sie noch nie so zum strahlen gebracht.

Mit einem Mal richtete sie sich auf, kletterte über die Couch und streckte sich dann nach ihrem Buch, bevor sie sich ganz eng an ihn heran kuschelte. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Bist du schon müde?", fragte sie.

„Nur ein bisschen.", antwortete er wieder, aber das war zutiefst gelogen. Er war seit etwa sechsunddreißig Stunden wach, die ganze Nacht hatte er Severus beschattet und dann an Gideon abgegeben – der sich sofort mit ihm geprügelt hatte. Frustriert stöhnte er.

„Was?", fragte sie süßlich, dabei streichelte sie über sein Bein.

„Nichts.", wich er aus, woraufhin sie schwieg und wieder mit ihrem Buch beschäftigt war. Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide, während Sirius und Remus irgendwann eine Partie Schach spielten. Er driftete mit seinen Gedanken ab. Vielleicht schlief er sogar eine Weile, er wusste es nicht. Er wusste auch nicht, wann die Träume einsetzten oder wann sie schlimm wurden. Er wusste nur, urplötzlich schreckte er hoch, sein Zauberstab lag in seiner Hand und schoss einen Zauber ab, der an der Fensterscheibe abprallte und gegen Remus schoss. Sein Freund wurde sofort steif wie ein Brett. Lily und Sirius starrten ihn schockiert an, wie er schwer atmend dort stand und fassungslos auf seine Hände starrte.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Sirius, dabei tippte er Remus an. „Moony, hörst du mich?"

„Nur eine Ganzkörperklammer.", murmelte James. Er schwitzte. „Nichts gefährliches.", ein Blick zu Lily ließ ihn wissen, dass sie sich jeden Kommentar schmerzhaft verbiss. Stöhnend fuhr er über sein Gesicht, dann durch seine Haare. „Ich... Ich denke, ich gehe lieber ins Bett.", meinte er etwas unbedacht, aber ihm wurde sofort klar, warum das dumm gewesen war, denn Lily wurde knallrot.

„Uh – ja, warte, ich komme mit dir.", sagte sie unsicher. Er hob die Klammer von Remus auf, der einen Moment verwirrt wirkte, dann begriff er, was passiert war und räusperte sich verlegen. „Gute Nacht zusammen.", meinte sie.

„Uh... Gute Nacht, Lily.", die drei sahen ihr betreten hinterher, während sie die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen der Jungs herauf stieg, da drehte er sich zu seinen Freunden um. „Was war das denn?", fragte Sirius ihn stirnrunzelnd.

„Tut mir Leid, Moony, das war keine Absicht.", versprach er.

„Was ist passiert, James?", hakte Sirius wieder nach.

„Nicht so wichtig.", wich er aus.

„Aber-"

„Sirius, lass es gut sein! Ich habe mich doch entschuldigt.", maulte er.

„Findest du es fair Lily gegenüber, wenn du jetzt zu ihr ins Bett steigst und ihr heute Nacht weh tun könntest?", schoss er zurück, woraufhin James knallrot wurde.

„I – ich würde nicht.", stammelte er. „Und ich gehe ohne den Zauberstab ins Bett. Und ihr habt ja gesehen, sie kann sich ausgezeichnet gegen mich verteidigen.", damit drehte er sich herum. Eigentlich wusste er, was ihn oben erwarten würde. Sie würde darüber reden wollen. Ihn ausfragen, was er geträumt hatte, warum er so reagiert hatte, ob das schon öfter passiert war. Und so weiter.

Aber oben angekommen stellte er nur fest, dass er der glücklichste Mann der Welt gewesen wäre, wenn Lily Evans es ernst gemeint hätte. Sie saß auf seinem Bett und cremte gerade ihre Hände ein. Die Bettdecke war zurück geschlagen und das Kissen lag genau in der Mitte. „Hey."

„Hi.", machte er unsicher. „Was tust du?"

„Ich massiere dich.", überrascht hob er seine Augenbrauen herauf. „Komm schon. Du wirkst angespannt, ich massiere dich.", bot sie noch einmal an, dabei cremte sie ihre Hände noch einmal nach. Da er sich nicht bewegte stand sie schließlich auf und griff nach seiner Hand. „Das ist nichts unanständiges, okay, ich massiere dich ein bisschen, damit du dich entspannen kannst."

Ehe er sich versah hatte sie ihn beinahe ausgezogen und saß auf seinem nackten Rücken und knetete seine Schultern. Ihre Hände waren von der Creme (oder vielleicht einem Öl, jetzt, wo er darüber nach dachte) ganz glitschig und aber auch schön warm. Was sie tat machte ihn gewaltig an und er war erleichtert, dass er auf dem Bauch lag, damit sie nicht so schnell bemerken würde, wie sehr.

„Wieso tust du das?", fragte er irgendwann unsicher in das Kissen.

„Ich versuche, etwas von dir in Erfahrung zu bringen und habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass man mit Zucker mehr Fliegen fängt als mit Essig.", erklärte sie einfach. Er hörte, dass sie lächelte, aber ihm war gerade kalt geworden. Diese Worte bedeuteten, dass sie ihn noch ausfragen würde. Er hatte sich falsche Hoffnungen gemacht, als er gedacht hatte, sie würde ihn massieren und irgendwann einschlafen.

„Lily, bitte-", begann er erschöpft, aber sie unterbrach ihn.

„Es ist nicht ganz so, wie du denkst.", erwiderte sie. „Ich möchte dich ein bisschen lockerer machen, okay? Dann werde ich dir eine einzige Frage stellen und wenn du mir antwortest, lasse ich dich danach ganz bestimmt in Ruhe.", er stöhnte.

„Kannst du mir die Frage nicht jetzt stellen und mich danach massieren? Ich glaube, das bringt mehr.", sie hielt tatsächlich artig inne und räusperte sich, dabei rutschte sie tiefer, bis sie auf seinem Hintern saß. Er musste zugeben, selbst wenn ihn das anmachte, er konnte nicht umhin, als sich zu wünschen, dass sie das nicht tat, weil sie einen gewissen Druck auf eine gewisse Region ausübte.

„Also schön, deine Regeln. Hier kommt meine Frage:", seufzte sie. „Im Hinblick darauf, dass ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen soll und dem, was eben mit Remus war: Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?", fragte sie ihn. Überrascht hob er seinen Kopf an.

„Wirklich? Das ist die einzige Frage, die du mir stellen willst?", fragte er.

„Das ist die einzige Frage, die ich dir stellen will.", bestätigte sie.

„Du bist einfach fantastisch, Lily.", stöhnte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Du hast nicht geantwortet.", erwiderte sie nur darauf.

„Nun, ich habe schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr mit irgendwem das Bett geteilt, also demnach kann ich dir das nicht so genau sagen. Aber... Ich meine, mein Zauberstab liegt im Nachttisch und ich schätze, wenn ich handgreiflich werde, dann wirst du mich eines besseren belehren.", meinte er schulterzuckend. Die Massage setzte wieder ein, sodass er wohlig aufstöhnte.

„Du bist ganz schön verspannt.", bemerkte sie schließlich.

„Überrascht?", hakte er nach.

„Nicht wirklich.", seufzte sie. Als nächstes legte sie sich flach auf seinen Rücken. Er brauchte all seine Selbstbeherrschung, um sie nicht anzufallen, ihre Brüste drückten nämlich verführerisch gegen ihn und plötzlich waren ihre Lippen an seinem Nacken. „Aber ich wette, es wird ein bisschen besser werden, wenn du schläfst.", er stöhnte wieder, aber wirklich nur aus purem Vergnügen an dem, was sie da machte.

„Und wenn ich dir doch weh tue?", fragte er genießend. Sie küsste seinen Nacken jetzt richtig und streichelte mit ihrem linken Zeige- und Mittelfinger an seiner nackten Seite entlang.

„Dann werde ich dich eines besseren belehren.", versprach sie leise. Das klang nicht wie eine Drohung, sondern eher sexy und das machte ihn nur noch mehr an. „Lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen.", schlug sie vor.

„Gute Idee.", murmelte er, sicher, dass er sich keinen Millimeter rühren konnte, ohne zu explodieren wie eines dieser Muggelgewehre.

* * *

Als er aufwachte, da hatte er seine Arme fest um sie geschlungen, so wie sie sich auch dicht an ihn heran gekuschelt hatte. Sie war wach, das merkte er sofort, und als er seine Augen öffnete, da huschte ihr Blick sofort zu seinem. Ihm wurde erst nach und nach klar, dass sie zu ihm sah, weil sie wissen wollte, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er erst begriff, wie nah sie sich waren und dass er, wie befürchtet, einen Ständer hatte. „Morgen.", das war teils ein Gruß und teils eine Art Erklärung, dann wollte er sich schon von ihr los machen, aber sie hatte ihre Arme fest um ihn gelegt und wollte ihn offensichtlich nicht fort gehen lassen.

„Morgen.", grüßte sie zurück, dabei rieb sie ihre Wange an seiner nackten Brust.

„L – Lily, kannst du bitte – uh – ich komme gleich wieder.", murmelte er verlegen.

„Nein, bitte geh doch nicht.", sie klang ganz verschlafen, obwohl sie wach aussah. „Du bist so schön warm...", ein wohliges Stöhnen entwich ihrem Mund und sie machte ihre Augen wieder zu, sodass er vorerst unsicher liegen blieb. Wieso machte Lily das? War das alles nicht schon kompliziert genug? „Hast du gut geschlafen?", nuschelte sie.

„Uh – j – ja.", stotterte er wie ein Idiot, woraufhin sie lächelte. „Ich habe dir nichts getan, oder?", hakte er dann nach.

„Nein.", bestätigte sie. „Du hast ganz lieb da gelegen und geschlafen.", einen Moment biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, dann sah sie wieder zu ihm herauf. „Wer ist Clara?"

Er spürte, wie sein Magen zu schmerzen begann. „Unwichtig.", murmelte er.

„Nun, vielleicht möchtest du es mir nicht erzählen, aber es klang ganz und gar nicht unwichtig.", er stöhnte.

„Lily, lass das Thema fallen.", warnte er sie, woraufhin sie sofort verstummte und ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter drückte. Schlechtes Gewissen überkam ihn. Er wollte ja gar nicht so mit ihr reden und für den frühen morgen war das eigentlich ein zu anspruchsvolles Thema. Es war einfach passiert...

„Tut mir Leid.", murmelte sie verlegen.

„Nein, schon gut.", seufzte er. „Darf ich kurz ins Bad? Ich komme zurück, versprochen...", endlich ließ sie ihn gehen, sodass er ins Badezimmer fliehen konnte. Nachdem er sich erleichtert hatte, lehnte er kurz nur gegen das Waschbecken und starrte in den Spiegel. Er sah nicht gut aus. Das hieß, er sah wie immer aus, aber die Tatsache, dass er so viel geschlafen hatte, ließ ihn sich irgendwie schrecklich fühlen. Was hatte er geträumt? Clara. Sie hatte Clara erwähnt, er musste ihren Namen im Schlaf gesagt haben...

„James?", es klopfte. „Kann ich rein kommen?", seufzend öffnete er für Sirius die Tür, damit er herein kommen konnte. „Alles okay?", fragte er zögerlich.

„Uh...", unsicher, ob er ihm die Wahrheit sagen wollte (nämlich, dass nicht alles okay war) oder nicht, fuhr er durch seine Haare. Er hätte Sirius eigentlich nur zu gerne die Wahrheit erzählt. Gerne alles gesagt, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, er hätte ihm gerne von Clara erzählt und von Lily und den Sachen, die er neben dem Orden und die Schule für das Ministerium machte. Aber dann wurde ihm bewusst, wie lange das dauern würde. Und dass Lily in seinem Bett lag und wartete. Und dass er es wahrscheinlich nicht aushalten würde, so lange zu sprechen. „Ja, alles okay.", log er also. „Peinliche Begegnung mit Lily am frühen morgen, das ist alles.", sein bester Freund nickte langsam.

„Wer ist Clara?", fragte er ebenfalls.

„Wieso fragst du?", wich er aus.

„Weil du heute Nacht ihren Namen gesagt hast. Ich meine, wir sehen dich selten schlafen im Großen und Ganzen, aber wann immer du hier schläfst, sagst du diesen Namen. Wer ist Clara?", fragte er nach. James seufzte.

„Sirius, das sind streng vertrauliche Informationen, ich darf dir nichts darüber erzählen.", meinte er.

„Dann frage ich Dumbledore.", schlug er vor. „Wenn er mir erzählen würde-"

„Clara war kein Auftrag von Dumbledore, er wird dir nicht sagen können, wer Clara ist.", gab er zögerlich zu. Sirius' Gesicht veränderte sich kaum, er sah aber so aus, als würde er darauf brennen, endlich mehr zu erfahren. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte er, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Erst sieben.", antwortete er.

„Dann – uhm, weißt du, in meinem Bett liegt eine sexy Göttin, ich schätze, ich gehe zurück zu ihr.", meinte er bemüht locker.

„James, du weißt doch, dass du mir vertrauen kannst, oder?", hakte er nur nach. Er nickte zögerlich. „Okay. Das... Das ist alles, was ich wissen wollte."

„Sirius, das sind alles streng vertrauliche Sachen, okay? Ich... Ich will dich nur nicht in Gefahr bringen. Was wir hier machen ist kein Kinderspiel.", seufzte er.

„Das weiß ich, aber ich merke, dass dich etwas bedrückt. Irgendetwas ist letzten Sommer passiert und du veränderst dich. Und das macht mir Angst.", gab er zu. „Ich meine... Ich meine damit nicht nur, dass du nicht mehr vernünftig schläfst oder die Vollmonde verpasst oder jetzt plötzlich mit Lily zusammen bist. Es geht darum, dass du nicht mehr ehrlich zu mir bist. Alle anderen anlügen – okay – aber 'mich'?", sein Herz pochte ganz stark. Das wäre der Moment gewesen, um alles über Bord zu werfen und endlich ehrlich zu seinem besten Freund zu sein.

Wenigstens Sirius gegenüber, weil es ihn verletzte, dass er sich ihm gegenüber so urplötzlich verschloss. „Ich kann einfach nicht, Sirius.", seufzte er schließlich enttäuscht.

„Also schön, Krone.", murmelte er. „Wenn du deine Meinung änderst, dann bin ich genau hier und warte...", er nickte, dann drehte er sich herum und verließ Sirius.

Lily lag noch im Bett. Sie sah sehr schön aus, obwohl er nicht alles sehen konnte, denn sie lag auf dem Bauch, in die Decke eingewickelt. Ihre roten Haare verdeckten das meiste vom Gesicht. Als er sich neben sie legte, da rutschte sie sofort ein wenig näher und bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Ein schönes Gefühl. „Du bist ganz kalt.", flüsterte sie.

„Uh – ja, Sirius hat mich aufgehalten.", meinte er, da kam sie ihm noch näher, wie, um ihn wieder aufzuwärmen.

„Habt ihr geredet?", fragte sie nur.

„Mehr oder weniger.", er legte seine Arme um sie und küsste ihr Stirn zurückhaltend. „Am frühen Morgen sollte man keine ernsten Gespräche führen.", meinte er dann beinahe amüsiert. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern kuschelte sich noch mehr in seine Arme. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihm Sirius hinterher geschickt hatte. „Also... Was machen wir heute?"

„Uns ausruhen.", flüsterte sie zurück. „Schlafen und lesen und essen.", ihre Lippen bewegten sich beim sprechen gegen seine Schulter, sodass er sich urplötzlich fragte, wie viel davon gespielt war und was nur aus dem Moment heraus geschah. Hinter ihrem Rücken sah er durch einen Spalt in den Vorhängen Sirius, der zurück kam. Um so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein, griff er an Lilys Hintern und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Du bist unglaublich, Lily.", meinte er, als sie ihn überrascht ansah. „Ich bete dich an.", Sirius seufzte ein kleines bisschen, legte sich aber wieder ins Bett und zog seine Vorhänge zu. Sie lächelte schief und drückte sich wieder nah an ihn heran.


	6. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Etwas beunruhigt klopfte er an. Wenn er so kurzfristig zu Dumbledore gerufen wurde, dann war etwas im Busch und er fühlte, dass es etwas sehr unangenehmes war, sonst hätte Albus ihn vorher wissen lassen, dass er ihn erwartete. Es musste etwas schreckliches, etwas ganz kompliziertes sein. Vielleicht Hochverrat am Ministerium oder so. Oder noch schlimmer: Vielleicht wusste er von Clara. Aber wie hatte er das heraus gefunden? Und wieso dann mit ihr zusammen? „Hör auf zu zappeln, Lily.", murmelte er, aber davon zappelte sie nur noch mehr.

„Ja?", er öffnete die Tür und ließ sie vorgehen, dann folgte er ihr in Professor Dumbledores Büro. „Ah, schön, dass Sie beide meiner Einladung gefolgt sind.", lächelte der Schulleiter.

„Ich – uh – ich nehme an, es handelt sich um einen Besuch schulischer Natur, Sir?", hakte James nach. „Weil Sie beide Schulsprecher geladen habe?", fügte er rasch hinzu, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, James, auch dies ist kein Besuch schulischer Natur. Es gäbe keinen Grund zu einem solchen. Die Schulsprecher machen ihre Aufgabe sehr gut.", lobte er sie. „Lily, möchten Sie einen Tee?", darauf nickte sie und mit einem Knall erschien eine Tasse Tee für sie. „James, ich würde Ihnen Tee anbieten, aber ich schätze, Sie würden mich abweisen."

„Richtig. Also, worum geht es, Albus?", hakte er noch einmal nach.

„Nun, mein Teil endet recht rasch. James, Lily, Sie wurden zu einem Dinner eingeladen.", überrascht zogen sie ihre Augenbrauen herauf, Lily warf einen Blick zu ihm. „Ein Dinner bei den Malfoys, um genau zu sein, morgen Abend."

„Warum hat er uns eingeladen?", fragte er sofort. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn, Professor, wir sollten dort nicht hin gehen.", sein Blutdruck schnellte hoch. Er war schon auf solchen Dinners gewesen und er wusste, dass seine Eltern jedes Jahr gingen! Sie würden dort sein und dann würde Lily wissen, was – nun, sie würde sofort alles wissen!

„Sie wurden nicht direkt eingeladen, sondern werden als Teil der Familie erwartet, James.", er räusperte sich verlegen.

„Nein."

„Nun, Ihr Vater hat recht deutlich gemacht, dass diese Antwort inakzeptabel ist.", meinte er betrübt. „Und wenn Sie schon bei den Malfoys eingeladen wurden, könnten Sie ein Auge auf den jungen Malfoy und seine Freunde haben.", er atmete tief durch.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Albus, aber – aber das ist einfach zu viel verlangt.", wehrte er sich.

„Aber James-", begann Lily sofort. „Denk nur, er wird nicht mit uns rechnen, alle werden dort sein, er könnte nicht einfacher-"

„Mein Vater will uns als Lockvögel an dieses Essen bestellen. Wir sollen Malfoy aus der Reserve locken, damit er ihm etwas nachweisen kann, Lily, das ist viel zu gefährlich!", sie schnaubte.

„Was würde er schon tun können, wir sind auf einem offiziellen Anlass!", erwiderte sie.

„Die Antwort lautet 'Nein'! Wir gehen nicht zu diesem Dinner!", stellte er klar. „Albus, Sie wissen, wie mein Vater ist! Das ist viel zu gefährlich..."

„Ich habe gehört, dass Sie beide sich sehr wohl zu verteidigen wissen.", als der Blick seines Schulleiters seinen traf, da fühlte er, wie er rot wurde, seine Hände begannen zu schwitzen. Wusste er es? Oder redete er von seinem normalen Training? „Es wäre eine große Hilfe, zu wissen, wen er um sich geschart hat.", erklärte er dann.

„Aber-"

„Das ist unsere Pflicht, James!", unterbrach Lily ihn. Er drehte sich fassungslos zu ihr herum. „Das – das ist unsere Pflicht! Du kannst nicht dein Vergnügen über deine Pflicht stellen, das geht einfach nicht. Wir wissen bisher nur von Crabbe und McNair, aber er wird noch mehr haben! Wir müssen heraus finden, wen. Sirius beschattet Severus, aber was, wenn es noch viel mehr gibt?", er stöhnte.

„Das ist unfair, Lily, du darfst nicht meine eigenen Worte gegen mich verwenden! Wenn sogar ich sage, das ist zu gefährlich-"

„Wir gehen zu diesem Dinner, weil wir müssen!", sagte sie bestimmt. Ihm waren die Argumente ausgegangen. Sie hatte Recht, es war gut, wenn sie gingen, er durfte seine familiären Probleme nicht vorschieben und missachten, dass sie einen Auftrag hatten. Stöhnend fuhr er über sein Gesicht.

„Werden wir abgeholt oder dürfen wir flohen?", fragte er nur noch. Dumbledore musterte ihn kurz und eingehend, dann räusperte er sich.

„Sie dürfen flohen. Ihre Eltern werden am Kamin der Malfoys auf Sie beide warten, ehe Sie von den Malfoys in Empfang genommen werden.", er nickte verstehend.

„Also schön. Haben Sie sonstige Anliegen?", darauf schüttelte er nur seufzend seinen Kopf. „Fein, also dann, Professor, einen schönen Tag noch.", er stand auf und drehte sich achtlos herum. Eigentlich wollte er nicht so respektlos seinen Schulleiter gegenüber sein, aber gerade war seine Geduld gerissen. Und zwar nicht nur mit Albus, sondern auch mit Lily. Was dachte sie eigentlich, was sie da tat? Lily sprang sofort ebenfalls herauf, musste sich aber gehörig beeilen, um ihm hinterher zu kommen, so schnell hechtete er aus dem Büro und die Treppen herunter.

„James, jetzt warte doch mal-", bat sie, aber darauf beschleunigte er seine Schritte nur noch. „Hey!"

„Du hast mich herein gelegt!", sagte er aufgebracht, dabei stürmte er bereits die Treppen herunter.

„Was?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Du bist mir in den Rücken gefallen! Wir sollten Partner sein, aber du hast mich gerade eben einfach auflaufen lassen!", seine Stimme hatte sich vor Erregung erhoben und einige, wenige Schüler, denen sie auf dem Gang begegneten, drehten sich zu ihm herum. Im nächsten Gang waren schon mehr Schüler, wahrscheinlich alle auf dem Weg zum Abendessen.

„Das stimmt nicht, James-", sie waren in einem Affenzahn unterwegs, hatten schon fast die große Halle erreicht. „Jetzt warte doch mal!", rief sie außer Atem.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich meine Eltern nicht sehen will?", fragte er wütend und etwas lauter, als geplant. Jetzt sahen alle zu ihnen. „Und schon gar nicht wollte ich dich meinen Eltern schon vorstellen!", sie wurde rot.

„Wie war das?", fragte sie schockiert.

„Du hast richtig verstanden, ich will dich meinen Eltern nicht vorstellen und du hast mir das jetzt aufgedrängt!", er fuhr durch seine Haare.

„Dann liegt es also an mir, dass du nicht gehen willst, weil du dich für mich schämst?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Nicht für dich – für sie!", schrie er sie an. „Du hast mich glauben lassen, dass wir ein Team sind und jetzt hast du mich den Hunden zum Fraß vorgeworfen!", sie sah völlig schockiert aus über seinen Ausbruch, schockiert genug, dass sie einen Moment nichts antworten konnte, also drehte er sich herum und ließ sie einfach wie einen begossenen Pudel in der Halle stehen.

Dass es draußen schneite und er keine Jacke dabei hatte, dass hatte er natürlich nicht bedacht, trotzdem begann er zu rennen. Wie ein Irrer, den Weg, den er normalerweise früher mit Sirius zusammen gejoggt war, einmal um den See herum. Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, um die Zeit zurück zu drehen und wieder mit Sirius zu laufen. Die Zeit reichte einfach nicht mehr und beide trainierten anderweitig genug, da hatten sie es beinahe als erstes abgeschafft, als es vor etwa sechs Monaten hieß, Dumbledore stelle ein Team zusammen.

Wenn man es ihm noch einmal angeboten hätte, dann wäre er lieber normal gewesen. Dann hätte er nein gesagt. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann hätte er sich vor seinen Pflichten drücken wollen, unbedingt! Wenn das bedeutet hätte, dass er Lily niemals so gut kennen gelernt hätte, dann wäre das eben so gewesen, er wäre trotzdem lieber normal geblieben. Er merkte plötzlich, wie kalt es war. So kalt, dass Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Vielleicht war das auch nur die Fassungslosigkeit darüber, dass er mit Lily zu diesem schrecklichen Dinner gehen sollte, wo er sie dann seinen Eltern vorstellen musste. „James!", er drehte sich um. Es war Sirius, der ihm hinterher gelaufen kam. Glücklicherweise, er hätte Lily nicht ansehen wollen nach der Szene, die er ihr gerade eben gemacht hatte. Und allem, was er ihr gerade vorgeworfen hatte. Sein Gesicht wurde vor Scham heiß, obwohl es eiskalt war draußen. „James, was war das denn gerade?", fragte er völlig außer Atem, dabei griff er mit seinen Armen um seinen eigenen Oberkörper und rieb über seinen Pullover. „Alter, ist das kalt hier draußen...", stöhnte er, als er ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Geh wieder rein, Sirius.", sagte er trostlos.

„Nein, ich will wissen, was passiert ist, dass du sie so angeschrien hast, fast alle, die noch hier sind über die Ferien, haben es mitgekriegt.", ermahnte er ihn.

„Ist doch egal.", stöhnte er nur zurück.

„Ist es gar nicht, James! Was ist passiert, dass du so ausgerastet bist?", fragte er noch einmal.

„Sirius, geh!", sein bester Freund trat einen Schritt zurück, so war er ihn angefahren, dann räusperte er sich.

„James, bitte rede mit mir.", flehte er. „Alles fragen, was los ist. Sie sagen, du drehst durch... Ich bin doch für dich da, du kannst nicht einfach immer alles in dich hinein fressen! Wenn du mit irgendwem reden konntest, dann immer mit mir. Was ist daraus geworden?", fragte er verzweifelt.

„Ich bin nicht mehr derselbe.", erwiderte er, nicht weniger verzweifelt, aber weniger offensichtlich. „Ich bin einfach nicht mehr derselbe, Sirius, es tut mir Leid. Ich versuche ja, für euch so zu tun, aber ich kann nicht mehr. Es ist einfach zu viel verlangt.", erklärte er ihm enttäuscht.

„Aber was hat sich verändert?", bohrte er. „Was ist passiert? Es gibt doch sicher eine Lösung für das Ganze!"

„Nein.", erklärte er. „Das ist nicht so einfach."

„Du sagst also, der alte James war mein bester Freund und der neue James will gar nicht mit mir befreundet sein?", fragte Sirius entsetzt, dabei wurde er kreideweiß.

„Das ist es nicht.", wich er aus.  
„Was ist es dann? Danach klingt es. Ich bin noch derselbe, wenn der alte James mich cool fand und der neue James nicht, dann ist es genau so.", er strubbelte verwirrt und verlegen durch seine Haare.

„Du tust es schon wieder, Sirius, du drängst mich in die Ecke.", beschwerte er sich. „Ich kann das nicht, okay, ich... Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, von hier aus kann ich eh nichts mehr sagen, was du nicht als verletzend empfinden würdest...", maulte er dann hinterher, aber auch das war nur ein missglückter Versuch, seine Verzweiflung auszudrücken.

„Also schön.", seufzte Sirius schließlich enttäuscht. „Ich mache es dir ganz einfach.", und damit drehte er sich herum und ließ ihn einfach stehen. Er fuhr über sein Gesicht und durch seine Haare, zog sogar ein wenig an ihnen, um den Schmerz abklingen zu lassen, aber es nützte nichts.

Nachdem er Lily eben angeschrien hatte, Remus vor zwei Nächten angegriffen und Sirius gerade vergrault hatte, wen hatte er da überhaupt noch? Trostlos warf er einen Blick auf das Schloss. Das Schloss voller Menschen und er hier draußen alleine...

* * *

Als er tropfnass und völlig verfroren zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, da saß dort nur Lily vor dem Kamin, ansonsten war der Raum wie ausgestorben. „Wo sind alle?", fragte er mit klappernden Zähnen, sodass sie aufsah. Ihr Gesicht war ganz rot und ihre Augen sahen so aus, als hätte sie geweint.

„Wir haben dich auf der Karte gesehen, da sie sind gegangen.", erwiderte sie, während sie aufstand. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber sie breitete eine Decke aus, schlang sie um seine Schultern und brachte ihn bis vor den Kamin, in dem ein prasselndes Feuer war. Herrlich warm, aber seine Finger schmerzten von der Hitze. Wahrscheinlich tauten sie auf. „James, es tut mir Leid.", seufzte sie. Überrascht zog er seine Augenbrauen herauf.

„D – du hast ja gar nichts gemacht...", murmelte er verlegen. „Ich bin schuld."

„Darf ich ausreden? Ich war noch nicht fertig.", noch verlegener und jetzt auch bedrückt nickte er, dabei drückte er sich tiefer in die Decke. Lily seufzte, nahm eine zweite von der Couch und legte auch die um ihn, dann ging sie zum Tisch in der Ecke und machte einen Tee.

„Uh – ja, natürlich.", flüsterte er verunsichert.

„Okay.", sie holte tief Luft. „James, es tut mir Leid, aber so geht das nicht.", erklärte sie ihm ernst. Seine Schultern sanken ein wenig herab. „Du kannst mich nicht einfach vor allen anschreien und dann in den Schneesturm des Jahrhunderts rennen, ohne Jacke! Ohne Zauberstab! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.", er blinzelte überrascht, da dieses Gespräch eine unvorhergesehene Wendung genommen hatte. James hatte sich innerlich auf den Vortrag seines Lebens vorbereitet, Vorwürfe erwartet, sich sogar darauf gefasst gemacht, dass sie Schluss machte. Uh – 'falsch' Schluss machte.

„Was, wirklich?", hakte er nach.

„Natürlich!", rief sie beinahe aus. „Ich – natürlich habe ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, was denkst du, mit wem du hier redest? Dir hätte wer weiß was passieren können, nur weil du ohne jeden Grund völlig durchgedreht bist!", ärgerte sie sich nun ein wenig.

„Na hör mal, das war nicht ohne jeden Grund!", erwiderte er.

„James, ich hatte nichts gemacht! Du bist es doch immer, der seine Pflichten vor alles andere stellt, ich habe nur so reagiert, wie du normalerweise reagiert hättest!", verteidigte sie sich.

„Aber das ist keine normale Situation!"

„Aber woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte sie aufgebracht. „Ich bin hier draußen, James! Ich kann nicht hellsehen, ich weiß nicht, was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht und du weigerst dich ja strikt, es mir mitzuteilen! Ich weiß nicht, was es mit deinen Eltern auf sich hat und auch nicht, was es mit Clara auf sich hat, ich weiß 'gar nichts' von dir, demnach wirst du dich damit abfinden müssen, dass ich solche Sachen mache!", sie verschränkte ihre Arme, da seufzte er.

„Du willst also wissen, warum ich dich nicht meinen Eltern vorstellen möchte?", hakte er nach.

„Ich brenne darauf!", gab sie zu, sodass er tief seufzte.

„Okay, also...", er drehte sich zu ihr. „Wow, ich habe das noch nie irgendwem erklären müssen, ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll.", stellte er dann überrascht fest.

„Sirius?", fragte sie nach.

„Na ja, Sirius ist nicht in der Situation gewesen, er weiß es nur, weil er es mal mitbekommen hat...", erwiderte er nachdenklich, dabei bemerkte er, dass er auf seiner Unterlippe herum biss, so wie sie das immer machte. „Also schön.", meinte er. „Meine Eltern – uh – meine Eltern sind Auroren. Und sehr schweigsam. Und mega-abgedreht, wirklich, aber sie sind meine Eltern.", erklärte er zögerlich. Sie nickte verstehend, wahrscheinlich um ihm zu signalisieren, dass sie ihm soweit folgen konnte. „Nun, jeder weiß, dass es gefährlich ist, James Potter zu sein. Und – uhm – noch gefährlicher, James Potters Freundin zu sein.", fügte er dann stockend hinzu.

„Ja, das wissen alle.", bestätigte sie. Er nahm sich vor, diesen Satz später noch einmal aufzugreifen, fuhr aber erst einmal mit seiner Erklärung fort.

„Also, der Grund, warum ich dir meine Eltern nicht vorstellen möchte ist, dass sie es verantwortungslos finden werden, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin.", jetzt zog sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, als müsste sie scharf nachdenken, wie er das meinte.

„Aber wieso? Ich meine, wir schlafen ja nicht einmal miteinander...", meinte sie. Er räusperte sich.

„Ich bin immer noch nicht am unangenehmen Punkt angelangt.", flüsterte er jetzt verlegen. Sie wirkte ungläubig, aber da räusperte er sich und ließ die Bombe fallen. „Weil du muggelgeboren bist.", gab er zu.

Beinahe hätte er über ihre Reaktion gelacht, es war einfach zu lustig, anzusehen, aber dann hielt er sich doch gewaltsam davon ab, um sie nicht zu verärgern. Zuerst wurden ihre Augen größer, dann ihr ganzes Gesicht knallrot. Schließlich kreideweiß. „Dann-"

„Nicht, weil sie etwas gegen Muggelgeborene oder Muggel haben, Lily, verstehe mich nicht falsch!", unterbrach er sie hastig, damit sie kein falsches Bild bekam. „Sondern weil es verantwortungslos von mir ist. Ich bringe dich in Gefahr und – und mich in Gefahr und sie in Gefahr. Sie haben ihr Leben immer riskiert, damit ich sicher bin und – und es scheint in diesem Zusammenhang ein bisschen respektlos, dass ich mir eine Zielscheibe auf den Rücken male.", erklärte er ihr.

Zu seiner endlosen Überraschung traten jetzt Tränen in ihre Augen. „Aber-", flüsterte sie betreten, was genau 'aber' war, fand er nie heraus, weil sie den Satz gar nicht aussprach. Die erste Träne rollte über ihre Wange.

„Sieh mal, das bedeutet nicht, dass sie dich nicht mögen werden oder dass sie gemein zu dir sein werden, das bedeutet nur, dass... Du weißt schon, sie werden im Hinterkopf haben, dass sie das eigentlich nicht so toll finden.", das hatte es nur schlimmer gemacht, denn eine zweite und dann auch eine dritte Träne rollte über ihr Gesicht. Danach wurden es immer nur noch mehr, also nahm er sie in den Arm. „Verstehst du, warum ich dir nicht einfach alles erzählen will? Das ist nur das harmloseste Geheimnis, das in meinem Kopf schwirrt...", sie schluchzte. „Hey, Lily... Jetzt beruhige dich doch, das ist nicht so schlimm...", versuchte er, sie zu trösten.

Eigentlich konnte er nicht nachvollziehen, warum sie das so mitnahm. Sie waren ja eh kein richtiges Pärchen, sie musste sich nur einen Abend mit seinen Eltern plagen – er hatte sie sein ganzes Leben lang. Trotzdem weinte sie eine Weile, während er beständig durch ihre Haare streichelte. „Was hast du?", fragte er irgendwann.

„Keine Ahnung.", flüsterte sie verlegen. „Ich denke, ich hatte mir damit geschmeichelt, dass deine Eltern mich vielleicht mögen und... Und jetzt weiß ich, dass das nicht der Fall sein wird.", sie stöhnte, dann lachte sie unter Tränen. „Bescheuert, oder? Wir sind ja gar nicht richtig zusammen.", ihre Mundwinkel zuckten noch mehr, da küsste er sie.

„Das wissen sie ja nicht.", meinte er tröstend. „Lily, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich mögen werden. Niemand kann dich 'nicht' mögen, okay? Es wird eher so ein Hintergedanke sein. Du bist nicht das, was sie sich für mich gewünscht hätten, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie dich nicht mögen werden...", jetzt löste sie sich von ihm.

„Du solltest duschen gehen, James, deine Kleidung ist ganz kalt und nass.", flüsterte sie geknickt, da griff er unter ihr Kinn und küsste sie noch einmal.

„Die Szene heute Abend tut mir Leid, Lily. Ich habe wirklich einfach über reagiert.", entschuldigte er sich noch einmal. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren eigenen Oberkörper und nickte betrübt.

„Schon okay.", murmelte sie. „Geh doch duschen, bevor du dir noch den Tod holst.", er nickte.

„Wartest du oben auf mich?", fragte er unsicher. „O – oder soll ich wieder herunter kommen?", fragte er.

„Nein, ich warte oben...", erwiderte sie. Ein schiefes Grinsen flog über seinen Mund. „Was?"

„Nichts, das – uh... Das wäre nur ein wichtiger Moment, wenn wir wirklich zusammen wären. Der erste Streit und die erste Versöhnung.", sie lächelte ebenfalls, aber dabei liefen noch zwei Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

„Wenn wir wirklich zusammen wären, würde die Versöhnung noch kommen.", gab sie zurück. Der Satz hatte eine enorme Wirkung auf ihn. Er wusste ganz genau, was sie meinte. Wenn sie ein richtiges Pärchen gewesen wären, dann wären sie nun nach oben gegangen, er hätte geduscht und dann hätten sie es gemacht. Ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, als sie nach seiner Hand griff und ihn mit sich zog.

Als er etwa zehn Minuten später aus der Dusche trat, da saß Lily auf seinem Bett, mit Remus, und spielte Karten. „Nein, nein, nein, die Karte kannst du nicht ablegen, das wäre geschummelt.", ermahnte sie ihren Freund. Er legte sich gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete die beiden einen Moment. Für ihn war es erstaunlich, dass sie nicht zusammen waren.

Sie wären ein hübsches Pärchen gewesen. Vielleicht wäre es passiert, wenn Remus wie erwartet Schulsprecher geworden wäre? Oder wie er es verdient gehabt hätte... Sie waren beide so klug und so ausgeglichen. Gerecht, hätte er gesagt. Sie hätten sich sicherlich glücklich gemacht.

„Doch, doch, das geht.", grinste er zurück, da kicherte sie. Einen Moment fühlte er richtige Eifersucht, aber dann drehte sie den Kopf zu ihm und strahlte wieder so, wie das letzte Mal, da musste er einfach zurück grinsen.

„Oh, hey! Da bist du ja!", meinte sie glücklich. „Bist du wieder ein bisschen wärmer geworden?", sie ließ sofort alles stehen und liegen, um ihre Arme um ihn zu schlingen, er bekam sogar einen Kuss.

„Uh – ja...", machte er verlegen.

„Also können wir ins Bett gehen?", bohrte sie. In diesem Moment räusperte Sirius sich von seinem Bett aus.

„Er mag es nicht, wenn man ihm so viele Fragen stellt.", bemerkte er bissig. „Er kann das nicht leiden, dann fühlt er sich in die Ecke gedrängt. Sein Gehirn kann die Fragen nicht alle auf einmal verarbeiten.", sie wurde ganz rot, als er das so sagte und warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu.

„Uh – habe ich dich gerade bedrängt?", fragte sie ihn betreten.

„Nein, nicht so richtig, aber er hat recht, was das Verarbeiten von Fragen angeht, das geht bei mir nicht so schnell.", versuchte er, die Situation zu entschärfen. Sie nickte verstehend, dann griff sie nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zum Bett. „Sirius, ich-", begann er noch, aber sein bester Freund stöhnte nur.

„Lass es gut sein, James.", meinte er.

„Können wir denn nicht darüber reden?", fragte er kleinlaut.

„Nein.", erwiderte er. „Nicht heute. Ein anderes Mal vielleicht.", damit drehte er ihm den Rücken zu und die Vorhänge schnellten um sein Bett. Remus seufzte tief.

„Möchte ich es wissen?". fragte er. „Er hat bis hier hin geschwiegen..."

„Nein, du willst es wahrscheinlich nicht wissen.", gab er nachdenklich zurück. „Oder ich will es dir nicht erzählen, ich weiß nicht. ...gute Nacht, Remus.", verabschiedete er sich.

„Gute Nacht.", kam es zurück, dann kletterte auch er in sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Innerhalb einer halben Sekunde hatte Lily sich wieder aufgerichtet und knöpfte ihr Pyjamahemd auf.

„Was tust du da?", fragte er.

„Weißt du noch letzte Woche? Als wir – uh – im Raum der Wünsche gestritten haben? Und du hast nach meiner Narbe gefragt und gesagt, du würdest mir nur von deinen Eltern erzählen, wenn ich dir meine Narbe zeige?", hakte sie nach.

„Du musst nicht, Lily, ich habe das nur gesagt, um dir nicht von meinen Eltern erzählen zu müssen.", meinte er seufzend. Trotzdem zog sie das Hemd aus, dann griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und atmete tief durch.

„Finite.", flüsterte sie.

Seine Augen weiteten dich vermutlich entsetzt, denn es war ein grauenhaftes Bild. Nicht, weil sie nicht schrecklich schön war, sondern weil über ihren Bauch, wirklich, 'überall' über ihrem Bauch, das böse Wort eingeritzt war. Groß und klein und in verschiedenen Schriften. Es sagte überall, wie es um ihre Abstammung stand. „Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt, mit der Zeit wird es verblassen.", meinte sie verlegen. „Aber – uhm... Tja, bisher noch nicht. Ich schätze, es wird eine ganze Weile dauern, bis man es nicht mehr direkt sieht.", sie stotterte ein bisschen, während er unverhohlen auf auf ihren nackten Bauch starrte.

„Wieso ausgerechnet dort?", fragte er nur.

„Sie...", Lily räusperte sich und als er endlich von ihrem Bauch weg sehen konnte, da standen Tränen in ihren Augen, aber sie lächelte bitter. „Sie hat gesagt, es ist eine Warnung, damit die Männer es sehen, bevor sie ihn rein stecken.", ihre Stimme versagte, es war deutlich zu sehen, wie peinlich es ihr war, die Worte zu wiederholen.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass sie dir weh getan hat.", meinte er, bevor er sich aufhalten konnte. „Bevor sie so etwas noch einmal tun kann, verspreche ich dir, bin ich da, um dich zu beschützen.", darauf brachte sie gerade noch so ein tiefes, nein, ein zutiefst erschüttertes Seufzen hervor, dann schnellte er vor und küsste sie. Zuerst reagierte sie nicht, aber schließlich legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, während er seine Hände in ihre Haare wühlte.

Die Matratze quietschte, als er sie unter sich brachte, also löste er sich von ihr. Sie gab einen hübschen Anblick, ihr Gesicht war knallrot und immer noch standen leichte Tränchen in ihren Augen, aber sie blinzelte ihn nur schwer atmend an und wartete ab, was er tun würde. Er entschied sich dazu, sie noch ein wenig zu verwöhnen, beugte sich herab und begann, ihren Bauch zu küssen. Wie erwartet zuckte sie zusammen, aber er hielt ihren Körper still und küsste die Linien ab. Dazu sagte sie nichts, aber ihre Atmung veränderte sich augenblicklich. „Nicht, James...", flüsterte sie plötzlich leise.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte er. Sein Mund wurde plötzlich ganz trocken und seine Hände zittrig. „I – ich verehre, w – was – was sie v- verachten...", stotterte er nur noch gerade so, dabei konnte er fühlen, wie er errötete. Das war ein Liebesgeständnis gewesen. Nun, wenn er Glück hatte, dann begriff sie das nicht. Vielleicht wusste sie gar nichts, damit anzufangen?

„Okay...", machte sie nachdenklich. Er kam wieder hoch zu ihr und stützte sich über ihr ab, sodass sie sich einen Moment nur schwer atmend ansehen konnten, dann küsste sie ihn wieder ganz stürmisch. Unentschlossen erwiderte er diesen Kuss vorerst, nahm sich aber fest vor, sie aufzuhalten, bevor irgendetwas passierte.

* * *

Als er aufwachte, da schlief sie noch. Er löste sich von ihr und deckte sie sorgfältig zu, dann verließ er sie vorerst. Letzte Nacht war so unglaublich gewesen. Wie sie sich geküsst hatten. Wie sie sich wie verrückt geküsst hatten, als sei das die einzige Möglichkeit, zu überleben, so hatten sie sich geküsst. Wild und verrückt und ausgehungert. Er verschwand nur rasch ins Badezimmer um peinliche Szenen wie am Vortag zu vermeiden, dann kroch er wieder zurück zu ihr unter die Decke. „Mh...", machte sie genießend, als er sie in seine Arme zog. „Wo warst du?"

„Beine vertreten.", antwortete er knapp in ihre Haare. „Hast du gut geschlafen?", sie nickte seufzend. „Uh, wegen... Wegen gestern Abend...", flüsterte er peinlich verlegen, da drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Lily war noch ganz verschlafen, er konnte es sehen, trotzdem öffnete sie ihre Augen, blinzelte ein paar Mal und räusperte sich dann.

„Hast du es schon einmal gemacht?", fragte sie ihn. Überrascht hielt er inne. Mit so einer offenen Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„W – was?", hakte er nicht, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte.

„Ob du es schon einmal mit jemandem gemacht hast.", fragte sie erneut. „Sex, James...", er räusperte sich, um ein wenig Zeit zu schinden, aber sie sah ihn einfach nur erwartend an. „Hast du nicht?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Doch.", flüsterte er. „Doch, habe ich.", sie nickte verstehend.

„Clara."

„Ja, mit Clara.", bestätigte er.

„Demnach war Clara deine Freundin?", hakte sie nach. Er wiegelte seinen Kopf vage ab.

„Uh, man könnte es so nennen, wenn man unbedingt wollte.", aber das war irgendwie auch nicht die Wahrheit. „Ich schätze, die meisten Menschen auf dieser Welt hätten lieber ein anderes Wort gesucht.", fügte er also hinzu.

„Welches Wort hättest du benutzt?", fragte sie nun nachdenklich. Sein Griff um sie wurde ein wenig fester. Auftrag. Objekt. Ziel.

„Keine Ahnung.", gab er bedrückt zu. „Nicht 'Freundin'.", sie nickte wieder verstehend, dabei wühlte sie ihre Hand unter der Decke hervor und begann mit ihrem Zeigefinger über seine nackte Brust zu streicheln. „Hast du es schon gemacht?"

„Ja."

Da sie danach nicht weiter sprach, obwohl sogar er sich ihr geöffnet hatte, räusperte er sich. „Mit wem?", bohrte er also.

„Uh-", machte sie. Ihm kam der schreckliche Gedanke, sie könnte jetzt 'Snape' sagen, aber zu seiner Erleichterung erwähnte sie den Namen nicht. „Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir.", murmelte sie.

„Was?", fragte er überrascht. „Inwiefern?", sie seufzte tief.

„Was Gideon betrifft.", immer noch sehr viel besser als Snape, aber sein Herz sank trotzdem ein wenig. „Das heißt, ich war ehrlich zu dir, aber ich habe dir nicht alles erzählt.", fügte sie rasch hinzu. „Die Begebenheit von der ich erzählt habe, ist genau so gewesen, er hat gesagt, er hätte sich in mich verliebt und ich habe ihn abgewiesen. ...es ist einfach nur, dass er vielleicht einen triftigen Grund hatte, sich in mich zu verlieben. Oder – oder dass ich ihm einen triftigen Grund gegeben habe, sich in mich zu verlieben, wenn man es so will.", flüsterte sie verlegen. Ihm fiel sofort ein, wie er sie gierig gemustert hatte, als sie sich als Bellatrix verkleidet hatte. Und dass er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie später schon etwas vor hatte. Und jetzt dämmerte ihm, dass er das ganz bestimmt ernst gemeint hatte.

„Dann hast du es mit Gideon gemacht?", hakte er nach.

„Tja...", machte sie. „Gideon und ich hatten was miteinander.", bestätigte sie verlegen.

„Okay.", murmelte er. „Wieso weiß niemand davon?"

„Weil ich das nicht wollte. Wir – uh – es sollte ja nur Sex sein.", sie wurde knallrot und tatsächlich: So hatte er sie nicht eingeschätzt.

„Wie lange ging das?", fragte er interessiert.

„Von Mai bis... Bis sie das gemacht hat.", sie griff an ihren Bauch. „Er – er wollte, aber ich wollte nicht mehr."

„Hast du es ihm erzählt?"

„Nein.", antwortete sie sofort. „Wir – wir hatten nicht diese Art von Beziehung.", das war der Moment. Er konnte jetzt ganz einfach die Fronten klären. Sie ansehen und fragen: Und wir zwei, haben 'wir' diese Art von Beziehung? Aber was, wenn sie 'Nein' sagte? Dann lagen sie halb nackt im Bett und blinzelten sich dumm an. Was, wenn sie 'Ja' sagte? Er war nicht bereit für diese Art von Beziehung, nicht einmal mit Lily Evans. Vor zwei Jahren wäre er es gewesen, aber jetzt nicht mehr. „Bist du böse?", fragte sie.

„Wieso?"  
„Weil – uh – weil ich dir das verschwiegen habe, als du gefragt hast?", schlug sie einen Grund vor.

„Nein, nein, schon okay.", murmelte er nachdenklich. „Ich verschweige dir ständig Sachen. Ich schätze, du wirst einen Grund gehabt haben.", sie nickte.

„Ja, ich wusste, du wirst wütend, wenn ich es dir sage, weil wir gerade über Gideon gestritten hatten.", er grinste schief. „Ich – uhm... Ich wundere mich nur, wieso? Ich meine – warst du 'eifersüchtig'?", fragte sie nun. Zuerst wollte er 'Ja' sagen. Wirklich, er wollte zuerst einfach ehrlich zu ihr sein. Aber dann überlegte er es sich anders. Sie konnte so anstrengend sein und vielleicht würde sie ihn dann wieder ausfragen.  
Obwohl sie das Thema Clara gerade eben hatte fallen lassen, ohne, dass er sie darum bitten musste. „Nein.", log er trotzdem endlich.

„Wieso bist du dann so wütend geworden?", fragte sie nach.

„Gideon und ich sind nicht gerade Freunde.", erwiderte er einfach. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du ein falsches Spiel spielst und ich wollte nicht, dass das alles noch komplizierter macht. Wenn ich mit Gideons Freundin knutschen würde, dann würde das wahrscheinlich das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen.", erklärte er ihr mehr oder weniger die Wahrheit.

Nein, eigentlich war das einfach nur die Wahrheit. Nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber ganz sicher die Wahrheit. „Du sagst also, ihr habt ein Fass, in das ihr eure gegenseitigen Übertritte hinein werft.", malte sie das Bild jetzt aus.

„Wie meinst du?", fragte er.

„Wenn der eine etwas macht, was dem anderen nicht gefällt, dann wirft er es in dieses Fass. Es wird nie wieder darüber geredet. Aber irgendwann wird das Fass voll sein und überlaufen und dann könnt ihr eure Probleme miteinander nicht mehr vergessen. Was dann?", hakte sie nach. Er runzelte seine Stirn.

„Noch nie darüber nach gedacht, was passiert, wenn sich einer von uns mal zu viel heraus nimmt.", gab er nachdenklich zu.

„Weißt du, ich kenne Gideon ein bisschen besser.", begann sie.

„Das war clever, Sweetie, nachdem du mir gerade eben erzählt hast, dass ihr es miteinander gemacht habt.", grinste er dazwischen, da grinste sie breit zurück.

„Ich weiß.", machte sie. „Aber was ich sagen wollte war: Ich kenne ich ihn bisschen besser, als du ihn kennst. Er ist kein schlechter Kerl, wirklich nicht. Vielleicht täte es euch gut, wenn ihr euch einfach mal beieinander entschuldigen würdet für das, was die Missgunst zwischen euch ausgelöst hat.", darauf war er noch nie gekommen.

Zugegeben, er hatte auch nie aktiv nach einer Lösung gesucht, aber dass es so einfach sein könnte, das war ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen. „Uh... Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, womit das angefangen hat.", meinte er. Aber kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, da fiel es ihm wieder ein. Doch, er wusste, wie das alles angefangen hatte, als Gideon über Sirius geredet hatte. Es war am Halloweenfest gewesen und er hatte mit dem Rücken zu ihm gesessen und mit – wie hieß der Typ noch... Siegfried Bones über Sirius geredet. Ob er wirklich einer der Guten sei oder vielleicht ein Spion. Siegfried war der Meinung gewesen, Sirius sei einfach cool, sonst hätte der Hut ihn nicht in rot gekleidet, aber Gideon hatte nicht eingelenkt.

„Du siehst aus, als wäre es dir wieder eingefallen.", bemerkte sie beiläufig.

„Ja...", murmelte er. „Er hat über Sirius geredet und... Und dann habe ich beim Quidditch seinen Besen kaputt gemacht.", flüsterte er dann, während ihm immer mehr Gedanken kamen, wer was wann gemacht hatte und wie der andere darauf reagiert hatte.

„Hast du das Sirius jemals erzählt?", überrascht sah er auf.

„Wieso fragst du?"

„Weil – uh – weil er gesagt hat, früher hättest du mehr mit ihm geredet. Es sei erst seit ein paar Monaten wieder so schlimm...", gab sie zu. Er hob seine Augenbrauen an.

„Ihr habt über mich geredet.", stellte er fest.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm,wie sich das jetzt zuerst anhören mag. Er saß hier ganz alleine und – und ich wollte ihn ein wenig aufheitern, aber statt fröhlicher zu werden, ist ihm irgendwann der Kragen geplatzt, da hat er mir sein Herz ausgeschüttet.", erklärte sie leise, vermutlich aus Angst, Sirius wäre wach und könnte sie hören. „Er ist einfach... Du weißt schon, er ist traurig. Er vermisst seinen besten Freund...", seine Umarmung wurde nun noch fester.

„Ich bin nicht mehr derselbe.", flüsterte er. Sie nickte.

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte sie zurück, aber es klang weit weniger enttäuscht.

* * *

„Nein, Lily, nach links drehen.", meinte er. Sie stöhnte.

„Wieso müssen wir tanzen, James?", hakte sie noch einmal. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Das gehört sich so.", erwiderte er. „Komm, Darling, versuche es noch einmal.", bat er sie. Lily stöhnte, nickte aber und stellte sich wieder auf. „Du – uh – du siehst sehr hübsch aus.", bemerkte er. Sie lächelte.

„Ich würde mich lieber heute Abend schlagen, als zu tanzen.", erwiderte sie, da drehte er sie elegant.

„Vielleicht kannst du beides haben.", grinste er. „Uh – weißt du, ich... Ich habe mir gedacht...", er räusperte sich verlegen, während sie sich dieses Mal in die richtige Richtung drehte. „Jetzt... So um die Weihnachtszeit – uhm... Jetzt wäre die richtige Zeit, um vielleicht das – uh – das L-Wort fallen zu lassen.", bemerkte er beiläufig. Lily wurde ein wenig rot.

„Okay.", machte sie.

„Was denkst du darüber?", fragte er, dabei drehte er sie noch einmal.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", hakte sie nach, da zuckte er mit seinen Schultern.

„Uh – wegen gestern Nacht.", erklärte er ihr. „Ich meine, das..."

„Du meinst, das wäre ein wichtiger Moment gewesen, wenn wir wirklich zusammen wären.", wiederholte sie seine Worte, woraufhin er wieder ein wenig grinsen musste. „Ich schätze, es war ein wichtiger Moment.", lächelte sie, ehe sie ihm einen ganz keuschen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. „Weißt du, das Wort 'Sweetie' gefällt mir.", stellte sie dann fest.

„Du bist schrecklich süß.", erwiderte er darauf. Das Portrait öffnete sich und Sirius trat ein, seinen Arm hielt er um eine hübsche Fünftklässlerin, mit der er gerade im Gehen knutschte.

„...vielleicht ist der Schlafsaal gerade leer, dann können wir-", brachte er zwischen zwei Küssen hervor, dann bemerkte er die beiden und hielt inne. „Oh. Sieht aus, als hätten wir Glück.", er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Also dann lass uns gehen...", schlug sie vor, dabei biss sie sich vor lauter Vorfreude auf die Unterlippe. James grübelte noch über ihren Namen. Vanessa oder so.

„Ihr tanzt?", fragte Sirius nur.

„Uh – ja. Dinner bei den Malfoys heute Abend.", erwiderte er. Sein bester Freund schnaubte ein wenig.

„Oh, ja, viel Spaß. Grüß meine Familie nicht von mir.", bat er ihn.

„Oh, das werde ich nicht tun.", er brachte ein Grinsen zustande, welches Sirius aber nicht erwiderte, da fiel es sofort wieder von ihm ab. „Sirius, ich – uh – wegen gestern-"

„Tut mir Leid, Mann, ich habe keine Zeit. Mary und ich beschlagnahmen den Schlafsaal. Bis später.", und damit zog er Mary mit sich mit und steuerte die Treppen an. Lily seufzte leicht.

„Er wird sich wieder einkriegen.", versprach sie.

„Mh.", machte er, eher beschäftigt mit der Tatsache, dass Sirius Sex hatte und er letzte Nacht mit Lily geknutscht hatte, ohne Sex zu bekommen. „Vielleicht.", er drehte sie wieder. „Ich glaube, jetzt geht es. Wollen wir noch einmal von vorne anfangen?", sie nickte und stellte sich noch einmal auf.

„Jamie?", er sah auf. „Was wurde aus Clara?", fragte sie ihn. Ihm wurde augenblicklich eiskalt, als sie danach fragte. Mit der Frage hatte er schon am morgen gerechnet, aber sie hatte ihn verschont, um ihn nun zu erwischen.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen.", flüsterte er.

„Okay.", machte sie. „Dann... Dann verrätst du mir vielleicht, warum du nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen bist?", auch darauf schüttelte er den Kopf. „Oder wie du sie kennen gelernt hast?", er stöhnte verlegen.

„Bitte lass das Thema einfach fallen.", bat er sie. „Ich will wirklich nicht über Clara sprechen, wenn es geht, nie wieder.", sie nickte verstehend, aber dabei traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. „Ach nun komm schon, ich – ich finde, ich mache wirklich Fortschritte! Ich habe dir von meinen Eltern erzählt!", ärgerte er sich.

„Ich weiß, aber – aber es ist deutlich zu sehen, dass wer auch immer Clara wirklich für dich ist, sie belastet dich! Sie ist der Grund, warum es dir schlecht geht! Ich... Ich würde dir so gerne helfen, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wie...", flüsterte sie bedrückt. „Du stöhnst im Schlaf ihren Namen und wälzt dich hin und her.", er küsste ihre Stirn zurückhaltend.

„Lily, das sind alles streng vertrauliche Informationen, verstehst du nicht, dass ich all das für mich behalte, weil ich dich beschützen will?", sie nickte zögerlich.

„Doch, aber... Aber du vertraust mir doch, oder? Oder wenigstens Sirius! Irgendwem! Dumbledore! Du musst doch irgendwem vertrauen, sodass du dich ihm anvertrauen würdest...", sie wirkte so verzweifelt, dass es ihm sofort Leid tat, unfähig dazu zu sein, sich ihr gegenüber zu äußern. Einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er hätte ihr gerne seine Liebe gestanden und gehofft, dass sie ihn vielleicht sogar auch liebte.

„Ich kann einfach nicht."

„Aber Dumbledore-"

„Lily, Clara hatte nichts mit Dumbledore zu tun!", sagte er deutlich. „Ich – ich arbeite nicht nur mit Dumbledore zusammen, der Grund, weshalb ich so überfordert bin, ist, dass ich bis über beide Ohren in dieser Sache drin stecke!", brach es endlich aus ihm heraus. Sein Atem ging plötzlich ganz schwer und ihm wurde schwindelig. „Ich wäre so gerne einfach nur wieder James...", gab er zu.

„Du wirst nie 'einfach nur James' sein.", meinte sie.

„Aber ich wäre es gerne wieder. Ich vermisse mein altes Leben, meine Freunde... Einfach vor dem Feuer liegen und nichts tun.", murmelte er bedrückt.

„Dann... Dann wärst du auch nicht mehr James.", sie streichelte über seine Wange. „Alles, was wir an dir lieben wäre fort.", flüsterte sie dann, ehe sie ihn küsste. Sein Magen fuhr zusammen.

„Dann liebt ihr, dass ich tue, was man von mir verlangt?", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein.", meinte sie, dabei lächelte sie breit. „Wir lieben dein Herz, James.", sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe.

Ihre Aufrichtigkeit in diesen Worten war ergreifend. Wie schon so oft zog er kurz in Erwägung, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er konnte gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er ehrlich zu ihr hatte sein wollen, es war einfach schon zu oft geschehen. Immer, wenn er darüber nachdachte, jemandem zu erzählen, was in ihm vor ging, dann war es Lily. Nein, Lily oder Sirius. Er wollte nichts mehr, als endlich wieder normal sein zu können. „Ich liebe dich, Lily.", meinte er schließlich.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz, dann huschten sie über seine Schultern. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie befreiend es sein konnte, zu sagen, was man dachte. Fassungslos grinste er, nun, wo er es sich von der Seele gesprochen hatte. Nun, da er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn es endlich raus war. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Endlich! Direkt ins Gesicht. Sie lächelte traurig.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", sein Herz begann wie verrückt zu flattern.

„O – obwohl ich schwierig bin?", jemand räusperte sich, da fiel sein Gesicht sofort in sich zusammen. Da hatte sie hin geguckt. Jemand stand hinter ihnen und sie hatte gedacht, er wollte die L-Bombe platzen lassen, wenn jemand dabei war.

„Ich – ich wollte nicht stören.", es war Sirius. „Aber dein Vater hat dir eine Eule geschickt, es steht drauf, dass es dringend ist.", sie lösten sich voneinander, sodass er sich zu seinem Freund umdrehte. Der stand nur in Shorts dort, knallrot im Gesicht und hielt ihm einen Brief entgegen. Er nahm ihn enttäuscht an, dabei zitterten seine Hände richtig. Er hatte ihr seine Liebe gestanden und sie dachte, das sei nur ein Trick gewesen, um allen vorzuspielen, dass sie zusammen waren.

„Danke.", flüsterte er, dann räusperte er sich, um wieder Herr seiner selbst zu werden.

„Also... Uh – bis später ihr zwei.", meinte Sirius nur noch, dann drehte er sich wieder herum. Lily wartete, bis sie oben die Tür hörten.

„Woher hast du gewusst, dass er hinter dir steht?", fragte sie, dabei warf sie einen Blick hinter sich, um vielleicht einen Spiegel oder eine reflektierende Glasscheibe zu sehen, aber dort war natürlich nichts. Die Fenster hätten Sirius nicht gezeigt.

„Ich wusste es einfach. Ich kenne seine Schritte.", log er, während er den Brief entfaltete. Wie immer kein Gruß, keine Frage danach wie es ihm ging, es waren nur ein paar Zeilen. 'Heute Abend erwarte ich von dir, dass du dich benimmst. Deine Mutter und ich arbeiten schon lange dafür, um ihn für irgendetwas dran zu kriegen, also wirst du genau das tun, was ich dir sage. Bring deine kleine Freundin mit, aber wir reden später darüber, wie es weiter geht.', enttäuscht zerknüllte er den Zettel.

„Was schreibt er?", fragte sie.

„Dass ich heute Abend brav sein soll.", meinte er eisern. Sie hörte seine Stimme, da zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen, sagte aber nichts. „Du solltest dich fertig machen gehen. Ich schätze, du hast einen Festumhang erhalten?", jetzt nickte sie.

„Ja, schon, aber ich habe bereits einen.", meinte sie.

„Das weiß ich, aber dieser wird hübsch an dir aussehen.", gab er nur zurück, dann drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und verschwand die Treppen herauf, um ebenfalls zu duschen und später dann in Sirius' kleine Party oben zu platzen.

Nicht, dass den das gestört hätte.


	7. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Er hatte Recht gehabt, der Festumhang sah entzückend an ihr aus. Sie trug ihre Haare offen und lockig, so wie er das gerne hatte, hatte sogar ein wenig Make-Up aufgelegt, sah aber nicht besonders glücklich aus. Seine Eltern hatten sie nicht einmal gegrüßt, obwohl sie am gleichen Tisch saßen. Nun gut, seine Eltern hatten auch ihn nicht gegrüßt, aber trotzdem machte das Lily etwas aus, während es ihm nur recht war, nicht mit seinen Eltern sprechen zu müssen. „Wie war James als Kind?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Gesprächig.", erwiderte sein Vater knapp, woraufhin sie bedeutungsvoll nickte.

„Wann hat er aufgehört zu reden?", fragte sie weiter.

„Er ist immer noch gesprächig.", daraufhin wurde er nur rot, weil sein Vater so etwas gemeines sagte. Also, er sagte nicht das gemeine, aber er wusste, was er meinte und worauf er anspielte. Und das war auf jeden Fall gemein gemeint. Lily verzog ihre Lippen ein wenig, aber nicht zwangsläufig zu einem Lächeln, eher so, als hätte sie auf eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Nun, ja, ich sehe jetzt ein, das er wohl die Plaudertasche der Familie ist.", meinte sie, danach verfiel sie wieder in tiefes Schweigen.

„Können wir wohl bitte das Thema wechseln?", fragte er jetzt seufzend.

„Ist es dir unangenehm, die Plaudertasche der Familie zu sein?", hakte sein Vater nun abfällig nach, darauf antwortete er nicht. „Gut."

Danach schwiegen sie wieder eine ganze Weile, bis er zur Seite sah, um zu sehen, dass Lily Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er stöhnte beherzt. „Man kann euch nicht einmal einfach ein Mädchen vorstellen, das man gerne hat, überall macht ihr mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung!", ärgerte er sich, dabei legte er sein Besteck zur Seite.

„Du weißt, wie wir darüber denken.", ergriff seine Mutter nur das Wort.

„Aber ihr müsst es nicht an ihr auslassen, oder?", maulte er. „Wieso könnt ihr nicht einfach normal sein?", fragte er dann wütend.

„Normal? Ist es normal, dass du wehrloses, fremdes Mädchen zu den 'Malfoys' mitbringst? Sie hat doch keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht, Albus hat gesagt, du würdest ein ausgebildetes Mitglied des Ordens mitbringen, kein verschrecktes, kleines Mäuschen!", ärgerte sein Vater sich.

„Ich bilde sie aus!", gab er wütend zurück. „Sie ist weder wehrlos noch fremd!"

„James, sie ist eine Zielscheibe!", mischte sich seine Mutter ein. Als er darauf etwas erwidern wollte, da hob sie ihre Hand, sodass er sofort wieder verstummte. „Wir werden jetzt kein Wort mehr darüber verlieren, hast du verstanden? Tue, was wir dir sagen, dann wird ihr auch nichts geschehen.", verlangte sie, dabei warf sie einen vernichtenden Blick zu Lily. Die reagierte schon gar nicht mehr darauf, sondern schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

„Ihr könnt so grausam sein.", stöhnte er noch abschließend, aber es wurde keine Antwort mehr gegeben. Seufzend warf er einen weiteren Blick zu Lily, die ihn nicht ansah, sondern nur noch lustlos in ihrem Essen herum stocherte. Das sah nicht sehr fein aus, also stieß er sie mit seinem Ellbogen an, um ihr zu bedeuten, sich gerade hin zu setzen. „Du darfst deine persönlichen Gefühle nicht vor den Auftrag schieben.", belehrte er sie leise, darauf schnaubte sie.

„Und das von jemandem, der gerade eine hitzige Diskussion mit seinen Eltern geführt und deshalb nicht mitbekommen hat, dass Bellatrix gerade eingetroffen ist.", knurrte sie. Er fuhr herum, um zu sehen, wie sich besagte Ex-Schülerin neben ihre Schwester fallen ließ.

„Das hat nichts zu sagen, sie ist die Schwester der Verlobten des Gastgebers, es ist normal, dass sie eingeladen wurde.", flüsterte er zurück.

„Du hast nicht gesagt, dass sie hier sein würde.", er fühlte sich augenblicklich schlecht. Es bedeutete Terror für Lily, dass sie Bellatrix vor Augen hatte, seit dem Zwischenfall hatte sie sie nicht mehr gesehen.

„Ich habe es vergessen, Sweetie, tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte er sich sofort.

„Ich möchte lieber gehen, James.", flüsterte sie, da seufzte er und griff nach ihrer Hand. Seine Mutter hob ihre Augenbrauen an.

„Das geht nicht.", versuchte er es so sanft wie möglich zu sagen. „Das wäre respektlos dem Gastgeber gegenüber und wir müssen unbedingt unauffällig sein, okay? Ich verspreche – nein, ich schwöre dir hoch und heilig, dass ich nicht zulasse, dass dir etwas passiert, okay? Niemals!", flüsterte er auf sie ein.

„Hört auf, zu tuscheln!", ermahnte sein Vater ihn.

„Wir beobachten nur.", gab er schnippisch zurück. Lily waren wieder Tränen in die Augen getreten und ihr Atem ging irgendwie schwerer,

„Beobachten geht mit den Augen. Ihr redet über das, was ihr seht. Das ist gefährlich.", erwiderte seine Mutter, dabei spießte sie eine Tomate auf.

„Nun, wie soll ich wissen, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich geht, wenn sie mir nicht sagt, was sie denkt? Wie soll sie wissen, was sie tun soll, wenn ich ihr nicht sage, was ich denke?", hakte er nach. „Hat bei euch ja immer funktioniert.", fügte er dann bissig hinzu. Sein Vater biss seine Zähne zusammen und spannte seine Fäuste um sein Besteck, als wollte er es erwürgen.

„Nun, 'Junge', deine Methoden haben nicht viel besser funktioniert.", erinnerte er ihn. Er atmete tief durch.

„Es wird nicht wertgeschätzt, wie du mich gängelst, Vater, ich bin volljährig, sag nicht ständig dieses Wort, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind, das du belehren musst!", knurrte er. Ihm würde gleich der Kragen platzen, wenn der alte Mann so weiter machte. „Es war nicht meine Schuld, was passiert ist. Es wäre alles anders gewesen, wenn du mir 'gesagt' hättest, was du vor hattest.", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Wenn es etwas gibt, was ich dir beigebracht habe, dann, wie unehrenhaft es ist, seine eigenen Fehler auf andere zu schieben.", erwiderte sein Vater nur. „Man redet nicht offen über Pläne, das habe ich dir auch beigebracht."

„James, sie gehen.", flüsterte Lily jetzt neben ihm. Er warf einen Blick zu ihr, dann zu Lucius, Bellatrix und ein paar anderen Gestalten, die er kaum erkennen konnte, die gerade auf standen. „Was machen wir? Wir sind an der anderen Seite des Raums..."

„Wir tanzen.", erwiderte er.

„Ihr bleibt hier!", ermahnte seine Mutter sie, als er aufstand. „James, das ist nicht dein Kampf, wir sind-"

„Mutter, ich arbeite nicht für euch!", er beugte sich zu ihr vor. „Weder für euch, noch für das Ministerium, hast du verstanden? Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt und mache lieber mein eigenes Ding, als mit Betrügern und Lügnern und Mördern zu arbeiten!", darauf antwortete keiner seiner Eltern mehr etwas, er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Lily das gehört hatte, aber er würde es heraus finden.

Seufzend griff er nach ihrer Hand, sie stellten sich auf – dann reihten sie sich in die tanzenden Pärchen ein. „Frage.", kündigte sie an.

„Bitte nicht.", flehte er leise, woraufhin sie rot wurde.

„Ich hebe mir meine tausend Fragen auf und stelle nur die eine einzige, versprochen.", er kniff seine Augen kurz zusammen, dann nickte er.

„Also schön."

„Was machen wir jetzt genau?", hakte sie nach. „Denn – uh – wir werden sie in diesem riesigen Haus niemals wieder finden.", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Kommt darauf an. Ich bin früher mit Sirius hier herum gestreunt, wenn wir auf Festen wie diesem waren, ich weiß, wo Lucius früher hin gegangen ist und mit seinen Freunden zu rauchen, zu trinken und wilde Orgien zu feiern.", sie seufzte.

„Jamie, ich würde es wirklich lieber vermeiden, Lucius und Bellatrix und McNair bei wilden Orgien zu unterbrechen...", erklärte sie ihm.

„Wo denkst du hin? Wir beobachten nur, was sie machen. Ich bezweifle, dass sie noch Orgien feiern, sondern dass wir ein Treffen unterbrechen, bei dem sie lieber nicht beobachtet werden wollen.", meinte er geduldig. Sie nickte verstehend, sah aber nicht besonders überzeugt aus. „Lily, ich bin bei dir, okay? Dir wird nichts passieren, Sweetie.", versprach er. Die Musik hörte auf und sie applaudierten artig, dann griff er ihre Hand und zog sie so unauffällig wie möglich fort.

„Was, wenn das eine Falle ist, James?", fragte sie leise.

„Uns passiert schon nichts.", erwiderte er.

„Und wenn sie dich schnappen, was soll ich dann tun?", fragte sie weiter.

„Wenn sie mich schnappen und du entkommen kannst, dann läufst du so schnell du kannst zu meinen Eltern, okay?", sie seufzte.

„Das ist dein Plan?"

„Uns passiert ja eh nichts.", wiederholte er. Also auch kein Plan B. Etwas ruckartiger als geplant blieb er stehen und griff in seinen Umhang, um den Tarnumhang hervor zu holen. „Wir sind hier drunter und die kriegen gar nicht mit, dass jemand da ist.", sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe, während er den Umhang über sie legte.

„Weißt du... Dieser Umhang ist ganz schön praktisch.", murmelte sie.

„Ich weiß."

„Woher hast du ihn?", er kroch zu ihr unter den Umhang und stellte sich ganz nah an sie heran.

„Uh – Familienerbstück.", erwiderte er unsicher, ob er ihr das wirklich erzählen wollte, da stellte sie sich einfach so auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Wofür war der?"

„Oh, nur so. Ich finde es amüsant, was man hier drunter alles machen kann, ohne dass es jemand mitkriegt.", grinste sie zurück. Er musste einfach ebenfalls grinsen, weil sie so süß war. Aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wie er ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte und sie gedacht hatte, das wäre nur ein Bluff gewesen und das Grinsen fiel sofort wieder von ihm ab. „Was?", fragte sie sofort erschüttert.

„Was?"

„D – du hättest dein Gesicht gerade mal sehen müssen...", sie war sogar so schockiert, dass sie kurz stammelte. „Habe ich etwas blödes gesagt?", er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Was hast du dann?"

„Nichts, ich – uhm... Ich stelle mich blöd an, glaube ich.", sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz. „Weißt du, meine... Meine Eltern sind eigentlich netter, sie sind nur angespannt.", flüsterte er plötzlich kleinlaut. „Wir haben uns eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen und unser letztes – uhm – Treffen ging ein bisschen... Ein bisschen schlechter auseinander, als sie erwartet hatten.", seufzte er.

„Möchtest du mir davon erzählen?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Nein, ich schätze, es ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt.", murmelte er enttäuscht. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, sie würde erraten, was passiert war. Einfach, damit er ihr nicht verraten hatte, was passiert war und sie es aber trotzdem wusste. Natürlich war das total idiotisch und völlig irrational. Trotzdem hätte er sich gewünscht, sie hätte es gewusst.

Natürlich ohne, dass er wieder als Plaudertasche dabei weg kam. Ein tiefes Seufzen entfuhr ihm. „Eine Frage habe ich doch noch. Sie lässt mich nicht los.", gab sie zu, da zuckte er mit seinen Schultern. „Du musst nur nicken oder deinen Kopf schütteln.", als er sie ansah, da sah sie sofort weg und wurde rot. „Clara ist tot, nicht wahr? ...einer deiner Eltern hat sie umgebracht."

„Das ist unfair, du hast zwei Fragen gestellt.", maulte er.

„Beantworte nur die eine. Sie ist tot, richtig?", er fühlte sich grauenvoll, nickte aber trotzdem. Lily sah aus, als hätte sie sich nun mehr oder weniger einen Reim aus der ganzen Sache gemacht. Er musste alle Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, nicht in ihren Kopf einzudringen und eigenmächtig heraus zu finden, was für eine Version sie sich nun in ihrem Kopf zurecht legte. Wenn sie die Wahrheit erriet, dann würde sie ihn ohnehin nie wieder ansehen wollen. Sie streichelte aber nur seine Wange, dann küsste sie ihn wieder auf den Mund. „Das tut mir Leid.", flüsterte sie sehr einfühlsam.

„Ja, mir auch.", stimmte er zu. Ihr Gesicht veränderte sich kaum, trotzdem fühlte er an ihrer Stimmung, dass er ihr gerade weh getan hatte. Wie er das wusste, konnte er nicht sagen. Oder wieso er ihr weh getan haben sollte. „Wollen wir?"

„Uh – ja..."

* * *

Tatsächlich und glücklicherweise trafen sie sich immer noch in der Bibliothek, aber zu seiner Enttäuschung war es keine ganze Gruppe, sondern nur vier. Malfoy selber und seine Verlobte, Sirius' Cousine Narzissa, deren hässliche Schwester, die Lily weh getan hatte und McNair, der ihr nach stieg. „-nun, Potter hat keine Entschuldigung mehr, er war ja gewarnt. Ich habe sie gekennzeichnet...", gackerte Bellatrix gerade, als sie in den Raum schlüpften. James hielt Lily die Hand vor den Mund und legte seinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass sie bloß keinen Mucks machen sollte.

„Wieso interessiert es dich so sehr, McNair. Findest du das Fräulein Schulsprecher etwa ansprechend?", fragte Lucius kühl. Er saß auf dem Sessel seines Vaters, die Füße auf dessen Schreibtisch, und trank einen Schluck Whisky, offensichtlich begeistert davon, den Boss spielen zu können. „Sie ist hübsch, so viel steht fest.", Narzissa neben ihm verschränkte ihre Arme ein wenig, sagte aber zuerst nichts. „Für ein schmutziges, kleines Schlammblut, meine ich.", fügte er grinsend hinzu, dabei spielte er amüsiert mit einem kleinen Zettelchen Pergament.

„Potter macht ihr ja schon seit Jahren den Hof, jetzt ist er endlich gelandet.", schnaubte Narzissa

„Ich meinte nur, wenn es ein Schlammblut gäbe, an dem ich mich vergreifen würde, dann sie.", Lily neben ihm verzog das Gesicht.

„Potters schmutzige Überreste würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht mehr anfassen.", kicherte Bellatrix, woraufhin sie sowohl von ihrer Schwester, als auch ihrem zukünftigen Schwager einen vernichtenden Blick ab bekam. Sie schnaubte nur noch amüsierter.

„Severus würde dich umbringen.", meinte Lucius aber schließlich spöttisch. „Er und das Schlammblut haben ja Vergangenheit. Ich höre ihn manchmal, wenn ich spät zurück komme, wie er im Badezimmer unter der Dusche wichst und ihren Namen stöhnt.", obwohl er nicht eifersüchtig sein wollte, ballte er seine Fäuste. „Seine größte Sorge war, dass das Gift nicht schnell genug in Potters Hände einzieht und er seine Lily anfasst.", sie warfen sich einen bedeutungsvollen Blick unter dem Umhang zu.

„Die Dosis war eh zu schwach.", erinnerte McNair ihn kopfschüttelnd.

„Er sollte Potter auch nicht umbringen, sondern nur einen Tag außer Gefecht setzen.", sie griff nach seiner Hand. „Der dunkle Lord meinte, Potter darf nicht angerührt werden.", meinte Bellatrix betrübt. „Ich würde ihn nur zu gerne zur Strecke bringen, aber-"

„Noch nicht.", unterbrach Lucius ihn. „Der dunkle Lord will ihn als Druckmittel. Das wird dir genügen, Bella.", knurrte er dann in ihre Richtung. Die verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Dumbledore hat ihn zwar zu seinem kleinen Klon gemacht, aber er erzählt ihm eh nichts. Und wenn, dann wird er ihn trotzdem ohne zu zögern opfern, so wie er es mit Arianna gemacht hat, die er doch angeblich so geliebt hat. Seine kleine Schwester, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut...", schnaubte sie.

„Sprich nicht von Dingen, die du nicht verstehst.", ermahnte Lucius sie.

„Und so hat Potter Clara geopfert.", fügte die nur bissig hinzu. „Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, zuerst hat er sie bestiegen und dann den Hunden zum Fraß vorgeworfen."

„Bella, halt die Klappe.", ärgerte er sich jetzt. Narzissa räusperte sich verlegen, dann stand sie auf und verließ wortlos das Zimmer, sodass Lucius seine Stirn runzelte. „Super gemacht.", maulte er.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du deiner zukünftigen Frau nicht einmal verheimlichen konntest, dass du eine Mätresse hast.", erwiderte sie schrill. Er verschränkte seine Arme. „Um sie dann auch noch von Potter – ausgerechnet Potter – ausgespannt zu kriegen...", Lily schrumpfte betreten neben ihm, beinahe so, als wollte sie verschwinden und nicht hören, was passiert war. Endlich. Vielleicht musste er dann auch nicht all ihre Fragen später über sich ergehen lassen.

„Und irgendwann wird er noch dafür büßen.", knurrte Malfoy. „Und jetzt hör auf, darüber zu sprechen, sonst nehme ich dein Messer, Bella, und schnitze dir mit deinem eigenen Messer ein Wort auf dem Bauch, dass dir wahrscheinlich gar nicht gefällt, okay? Geh und sieh nach deiner Schwester!", wies er sie an. Bellatrix wurde knallrot und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Geh!", befahl er nun herrisch, da drehte sie sich mit einem giftigen Blick herum und verschwand.

„Glaubst du wirklich, Potter wird hier auftauchen?", fragte nun McNair.

„Ich glaube sogar, dass Potter schon längst hier ist.", gab Lucius zurück, dabei suchten seine Augen den Raum ab. Unter dem Umhang bedeutete er Lily, dass sie gehen mussten, da bewegte sie sich ganz langsam. „Schließe die Türen.", erstarrt blieben sie stehen, Malfoy hatte sie nun im Visier. „Du hast nicht nachgedacht, Potter.", ermahnte er ihn. „Es war offensichtlich, dass das eine Falle ist. Und Dumbledore hat dich direkt hinein laufen lassen.", Lily griff noch einmal nach seiner Hand, da drehte er sich erstaunt zu ihr um. Zu seinem Entsetzen kroch sie da unter dem Umhang hervor.

„Du hast die Falle nur leider der falschen Person gestellt.", sagte sie. Alle Anwesenden starrten sie entgeistert an, aber sie zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern. „Ich bin dir hinterher gegangen.", machte sie das Offensichtliche noch einmal deutlich.

„Und hast dich versteckt, bis Bellatrix fort war.", spottete Lucius, nachdem er sich gefangen hatte. „McNair, nimm ihr den Zauberstab ab.", endlich begriff er, was sie getan hatte. Sie hatte ihm ihren Zauberstab gegeben.

„Ich habe keinen Zauberstab dabei."

„Das war dumm.", bemerkte er beiläufig. „Du darfst sie trotzdem durchsuchen.", aber der hatte seine Hand noch nicht an sie gelegt, da ergriff sie sein Handgelenk und schlug in sein Gesicht, zwei Mal, drei Mal. Als er es müde wurde, von ihr Schläge einzustecken, da wollte er nach ihr greifen, aber sie sprang in die Luft, umklammerte seinen Hals mit ihren Beinen und riss ihn zu Boden. James konnte nicht anders, als über das verdutzte Gesicht zu grinsen, das Malfoy machte, als er seine gegen Lily abgefeuerten Zauber von seinem Versteck aus blockte. „Wieso-", ärgerte er sich.

Lily hatte McNair in der Zwischenzeit beinahe locker erledigt (er war so stolz auf sie!), er lag völlig außer Gefecht gesetzt auf dem Boden. „Du hast wahrscheinlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich dazu gehöre, dabei wäre es offensichtlich. James ist mein Freund, schon vergessen?", stichelte sie. Malfoys Gesicht war eine eiserne Maske.

„Wozu gehöre?"

„Ich habe alles gehört, Malfoy.", erinnerte sie ihn. „Du hast James vergiften lassen und-"

„Und du hast gerade McNair ausgeschaltet.", erwiderte er. Im Stillen überlegte er, ob sie vielleicht einen Plan hatte, oder ob sie einfach so spontan unter dem Umhang hervor getreten war. Ein Seufzen konnte er sich nur noch gerade so verkneifen, trotzdem schlich er sich hinter Malfoy. Lilys Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als sie sah, wie er hinter Malfoys Rücken ein schweres, in Leder eingebundenes Buch hoch hob. Einen Moment ließ er es in der Luft schweben, Malfoy drehte sich zu ihm um – 'bamm'! Er donnerte das Buch mit voller Wucht gegen seinen Kopf, da stöhnte er zutiefst erschüttert auf und sackte in sich zusammen. Sie sah erleichtert aus, als er den Umhang von seinem Kopf zog.

„Du bist ganz schön tollkühn, Evans.", grinste er schief.

„Uh – ja, ich weiß, ich dachte, du würdest die Gelegenheit nutzen, sie auszuschalten, während ich sie ablenke, aber du hast es darauf ankommen lassen, ob ich es auch selber kann.", ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er abgewartet hatte, um zu sehen, ob sie genau das konnte. Sie hatte Recht. Er hatte es riskiert, dass einer der beiden ihr etwas tun würde. „Siehst du, das passiert, wenn man nicht genug miteinander redet.", meinte sie dann lächelnd.

„Lektion verstanden.", meinte er betreten. „Also, Malfoy, was hast du hier?", er griff nach dem Zettel. „Mh, hier steht nur das heutige Datum.", seufzte er.

„Was jetzt?"

„Wir verändern sein Gedächtnis ein bisschen.", murmelte er stirnrunzelnd. Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen an.

„Ich dachte-"

„Und ich hatte Recht, du hast ja keine Ahnung, was dabei alles schief gehen kann. Ich hingegen habe wesentlich mehr Erfahrung in solchen Sachen und mehr oder weniger die Erlaubnis vom Ministerium, Gedächtnisse zu verändern, wenn ich es für angebracht halte.", gab er zurück, dabei pfuschte er ein wenig in Malfoys Gedächtnis herum. Da sie nicht antwortete, warf er einen Seitenblick zu ihr. „Ich – uhm... Ich habe sie ihm nicht ausgespannt.", stellte er verlegen klar. „Ich wusste es nicht."

„Wir sollten gehen, bevor sie zu sich kommen.", erwiderte sie darauf nur. Er seufzte leise, ließ aber von Malfoy ab und pflanzte eine ähnliche Version des Geschehens ebenfalls in McNairs Kopf, dann griff er an Lilys Hand und zog sie mit sich.

„Es sollte mein erster, richtiger Auftrag sein, das Ministerium hat vergangenen Sommer viel Zeit und Geld in mich investiert, um mich auszubilden, verstehst du, das sollte so zu sagen der krönende Abschluss sein.", brach es jetzt endlich aus ihm heraus. Er konnte es nicht mehr aufhalten.  
„James, wir haben keine Zeit um darüber zu reden, lass uns von hier verschwinden und später-", jemand griff von hinten an seinen Kragen, sodass er erschrocken nach Luft schnappte. Glücklicherweise (oder auch unglücklicherweise) war es nur sein Vater.

„Was denkst du, tust du hier?", fragte der aufgebracht.

„Vater, lass los!", stöhnte er. Lily war wie erstarrt stehen geblieben, ihr Blick fassungslos auf seinen Vater gerichtet, der den Kragen immer enger zog. „Dad, bitte!"

„Du wurdest nicht hier her eingeladen, um dein eigenes Ding durch zu ziehen, ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst tun, was ich dir sage!", knurrte Mr Potter.

„Ich arbeite nicht mehr fürs Ministerium.", würgte er hervor und holte zu einem Tritt aus, der seinen Vater wohl unvorbereitet traf. So viel Ungehorsam hatte er vermutlich nicht erwartet. Er ließ los, sodass er endlich wieder Luft holen konnte, Lily griff an seine Schultern und zog ihn etwas von seinem Vater weg.

„Du bist sogar eher noch das Eigentum des Ministeriums, so viel Arbeit wurde in dich gesteckt, Junge! Du kannst nicht dein Vergnügen vor deine Pflichten stellen!", er hustete einmal, erst danach konnte er wieder besser atmen.

„Ich gehöre niemandem! Schon gar nicht dem Ministerium!", ärgerte er sich. „Ihr habt mich benutzt und zwar alle!", warf er ihm nun vor. „Lily, wir gehen, wie immer war es eine wahre Freude, Weihnachten mit euch zu verbringen, Eltern.", maulte er heftig, dabei atmete er ganz schwer und musste sich mehrmals ermahnen, nicht doch noch handgreiflich zu werden. Zu seiner Erleichterung war Lily ganz brav, ließ zu, dass er sie etwas gröber als beabsichtigt am Handgelenk packte und sie mit sich zur Garderobe schleifte.

* * *

Als sie noch in ihren Festumhängen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, da sahen alle erst einmal auf. Natürlich waren es wenigstens nicht zu viele Leute, nur ein paar Viertklässler, ein, zwei Erstklässler, Mary natürlich, Sirius, Remus und eine Drittklässlerin, der James Nachhilfe gab, sie hieß Kathy. Remus sah als einziger nicht sofort weg und lächelte schwach. „Wie war es?", fragte er.

„Uh-", machte Lily unsicher, dabei schaute sie zu ihm. „Schwer zu sagen..."

„Katastrophal, so wie jedes Familienfest.", maulte er grimmig, dabei warf er den Festumhang achtlos auf das Sofa, auf dem Sirius saß. „Wie immer, sobald meine Eltern auftauchen. Die Stimmung war frostig, das Essen scheiße, die Musik zum kotzen und über die Gesellschaft will ich gar nicht erst anfangen.", Sirius schnaubte.

„Willkommen in meiner Familie.", meinte er nur trocken.

„Nun, ich habe McNair ausgeschaltet, aber ich schätze, das zählt nicht zu den Erfolgen.", beide zuckten mit ihren Schultern.

„Wer hat McNair noch nie ausgeschaltet?", kam es zweistimmig. „Habt ihr irgendetwas heraus gefunden?"

„Nur, dass McNair scharf auf Lily ist und Snape morgen früh von mir eine aufs Maul bekommt.", abgesehen davon, dass noch andere Leute im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, hielt ihn nichts ab, also krempelte er sein Hosenbein herauf und schnürte die Messer wieder los, die er dort befestigt hatte. Lily zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf, als er einen kleinen Flachmann aus der Tasche zog, einen Schluck nahm und sein Hemd ein wenig auf knöpfte. Seine Freunde betrachteten ihn ein wenig besorgt, aber auch irgendwie belustigt, während er zwei weitere Zauberstäbe hervor zog, ein paar Schwarzpulverbomben und dann den Umhang.

„Wieso?", fragte Remus, während er dabei zu sah, wie der Haufen von 'Waffen' immer Größer wurde.

„Er hat mich vergiftet und ich werde aus ihm heraus prügeln, wieso, egal, ob er was mit Lily hatte oder nicht.", knurrte er wütend, völlig ignorierend, dass sie daraufhin wütend ihre Arme verschränkte.

„Lass deine Wut auf deinen Vater nicht an mir aus.", warnte sie ihn.

„Hat nichts mit meiner Wut auf meinen Vater zu tun, du hattest was mit ihm und deshalb habe ich ihm letztes Mal, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte nichts getan. Dieses Mal hältst du mich nicht auf.", gab er zurück.

„Wenn du das so sagst, dann klingt das direkt, als wäre ich seine Schlampe gewesen."

„Das ist nicht beabsichtigt, Lily.", erwiderte er ganz einfach, dann rollte er all seine Sachen in den Festumhang ein. „Ich gehe schlafen.", sie griff an seine linke Hand und hielt ihn damit auf. „Was denn noch?"

„Du gehst einfach?", fragte sie. „Ohne Kuss?", er konnte nicht anders, als zu seufzen.

„Du kommst nicht mit?", fragte er, da er irgendwie keine andere Wahl hatte. Sie lächelte jetzt und warf einen Blick zu seinen Freunden. „Also, Jungs... Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht ihr zwei...", kam es zurück, da legte er seinen Arm um sie und zog sie mit sich.

„Wenn du so bepackt gewesen bist, wieso hast du uns dann nicht aus der Bibliothek heraus gekriegt?", fragte sie neugierig. Er seufzte wieder. Dass er sie hatte testen wollen, ohne es zu merken, konnte er ihr nicht sagen. Sie wäre sofort wütend geworden. Zurecht. Sie hätte jedes Recht gehabt, um wütend auf ihn zu sein, er schämte sich dafür, dass er es riskiert hatte. Dummerweise war es nicht wirklich ein Plan gewesen, wirklich nicht! Er war einfach einen Moment erstarrt und da hatte sie sofort reagiert, als er keinen Plan gehabt hatte. Aber statt den Überraschungsmoment zu nutzen hatte er nur gewartet, was sie tun würde und ob sie ohne ihn zurecht gekommen wäre. Er wurde immer mehr wie sein Vater...

„Weiß nicht.", log er also. Sie nickte verstehend, während sie an ihm vorbei in seinen Schlafsaal ging.

„Also schön.", sie nahm ihm Bündel mit seinen Sachen ab. „Möchtest du reden?", fragte sie ihn. „Ich... Ich habe einige Fragen an dich, beziehungsweise, mein Kopf explodiert gleich vor lauter Fragen, aber... Aber wenn du sie nicht hören möchtest oder wenn du es mir nicht erzählen möchtest, dann werde ich mit meiner eigenen Version leben müssen.", er seufzte.

„Damit hatte ich gerechnet.", meinte er.

„Was sagst du?", fragte sie nach.

Er überlegte angestrengt. Eigentlich wusste sie eh schon beinahe alles. Es machte nicht mehr allzu viel Unterschied, ob er ihr endlich die Wahrheit sagte. Und er war sich sicher, dass sie mit diesem Wissen behutsam umgehen würde... Nach diesem Gedanken holte er tief Luft. „Ich wurde auf Clara angesetzt. Sie hat in der Apotheke gearbeitet und... Und mir wurde gesagt, sie sei in Gefahr. Ich sollte ihr Vertrauen gewinnen und sie dann an das Ministerium übergeben.", erzählte er zögerlich. „So wurde es mir gesagt."

„Aber?"

„Aber das war nur gelogen.", gab er zu. „Clara war sehr zurückhaltend und... Und ich musste all meinen Charme einsetzen, damit sie mich ein wenig näher an sich heran ließ. Meine Eltern haben nicht daran geglaubt, dass ich sie überreden kann und wollten mich schon wieder von dem Fall abziehen, aber ich war davon überzeugt, dass ich sie friedlich dazu bringen kann, mit mir zu kommen.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern, während er seine Schuhe auszog, um sich beschäftigt zu halten. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Es – uhm... Es ist vielleicht für dich unvorstellbar, aber Clara hat sich in mich verliebt.", flüsterte er verlegen.

„Hast du diese Gefühle erwidert?", fragte sie tonlos.

„Uh – nein. Sie war süß, aber... Aber nicht mein Typ.", umschrieb er es vage. „Ich wollte einfach nur ein guter Agent sein, verstehst du? Ich wollte es meinen Eltern recht machen und sie nicht enttäuschen, immerhin bin ich so zu sagen ihr Vermächtnis an die Gesellschaft und... Und sie hatten all die Jahre immer so wenig Zeit für mich, aber letzten Sommer haben sie einfach alles getan, um mich im Ministerium zu halten. Ich wollte meine Sache gut machen, also habe ich ihr vorgespielt, dass ich in sie verliebt bin.", wieder seufzte er. „Das ist schlimm, nicht wahr?", fragte er betreten, woraufhin sie nur mit ihren Schultern zuckte.

„Du wolltest deine Sache gut machen.", erwiderte sie nur. „Das ist... Uh – das ist legitim. Ein Bankräuber möchte seine Sache auch gut machen.", er wusste, was sie meinte. Und seine Entschlossenheit, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, schwankte „Wie ging es weiter?"

„Wir...", jetzt wurde er auch noch rot. „Wir haben es gemacht. ...uh... Ende August, ein paar Tage vor Schulbeginn. Meine Eltern waren ziemlich ungeduldig mittlerweile, sie waren der Meinung, ich müsste sie mit Gewalt zwingen, wenn sie nicht freiwillig kam, aber ich wollte ihn beweisen, dass ich das alleine kann. Also habe ich danach einen Versuch gestartet, mit ihr zu reden. Du weißt schon, rational und vorsichtig... Ihr zu sagen, dass sie in Gefahr ist und dass sie sich beim Ministerium melden sollte, aber da wurde sie panisch.", er zuckte wieder mit seinen Schultern und fuhr jetzt über sein Gesicht. Die Erinnerung war so schmerzhaft, er wollte eigentlich gar nicht daran denken. „Als sie gerade ihren Zauberstab zog, da ging die Tür auf und – uh – es stellte sich heraus, dass meine Eltern und der Rest der Auroren in erster Reihe saßen, als ich es mit ihr gemacht und mich blöd angestellt habe.", ihr Gesicht sah schrecklich aus, sie war vor Scham über das, was ihm passiert war, knallrot und wirkte völlig entsetzt.

„Und Clara?"

Er holte wieder tief Luft. Er konnte nicht. Sie sah so aus, als würde sie nicht ertragen, was er ihr erzählen wollte, also änderte er seine Meinung wieder und überlegte fieberhaft, was statt der Wahrheit okay war. Oder was ähnlich wie die Wahrheit klang. „Meine Eltern haben keine Sekunde gezögert und sie umgebracht.", stöhnte er also. „Erst danach haben sie mir eröffnet, dass das Malfoys Spielgefährtin war und sie wichtige Informationen für ihn transportierte. Mein Auftrag war es, sie an das Ministerium zu übergeben, damit man ich Gedächtnis durchsuchen und sie dann ausschalten kann. Nette Geschichte, nicht wahr? ...meine Enkelkinder werden sich irgendwann mal darüber totlachen und ihre Urgroßeltern als Helden feiern. Falls es jemals dazu kommt.", meinte er bitter, dabei zog er seine Hosen aus. Lily zog ihre Beine an und betrachtete ihn bekümmert.

„Du ahnst gar nicht, was das alles erklärt.", meinte sie.

„Achso?", machte er nur bemüht abweisend. Diese Geschichte war ihm mehr als einfach nur peinlich und dass sie darauf herum ritt, das machte es nicht besser.

„Ja! Das – wirklich, das erklärt beinahe alles, was in den letzten zwei Monaten mit dir gewesen ist."

„Was ist mit mir gewesen?", fragte er jetzt empört. „Ich – oh Mann! Ich tue doch gar nichts! Wieso wollt ihr mir alle irgendetwas anhängen? Ich bin lieber schweigsam, ich muss nicht immer sofort alles irgendwem weiter erzählen!", sie stand jetzt auf.

„Nein, ich meinte unsere endlosen Diskussionen über Vertrauen und Eltern und Dumbledore und – und jetzt verstehe ich endlich, warum du niemandem vertrauen willst, wenn deine eigenen Eltern dich schon so hintergangen haben!", sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht und griff an seine Hände, aber er entzog sich ihr. „James-"

„Hast du also jetzt endlich begriffen, warum es besser ist, manche Dinge für dich zu behalten?", er wusste gar nicht mehr, wie er reagieren sollte. Beschämt und peinlich verlegen drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und fuhr über sein Gesicht. „Verstehst du jetzt, dass wir nur Puzzleteile für die alten Herrschaften sind? Niemand will uns, wir werden nur eingesetzt und verbraucht.", sie trat erneut hinter ihn und griff an seine Schultern.

Als er sich zu ihr herum drehte, da strahlte sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen. Nach allem, was er ihr gerade erzählt hatte, konnte er nicht nachvollziehen, wieso. Das alles wäre eher ein Grund gewesen, bekümmert zu sein, aber sie fand es auch noch – seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie sich zu ihm herauf streckte und ihre Lippen auf seine presste. Zuerst wollte er sie von sich weisen, aber dann überlegte er es sich anders. Vielleicht musste er endlich einsehen, dass es nicht passieren würde? Nicht mit Lily Evans. Er würde niemals wirklich mit ihr zusammen sein.

Sie würden immer nur Freunde bleiben. Wenn überhaupt.

Vielleicht musste er die Chance nutzen. Verwirrt schlang er seine Arme um sie, aber sie ließ ihn die Führung nicht übernehmen. Merlin, sie war so stark geworden! Natürlich war er immer noch stärker, aber er wollte ihr doch nicht weh tun... Er ließ sie also vorerst, nur um festzustellen, dass sie genau den gleichen Plan gehabt hatte wie er. Sie steuerte das Bett an. „Lily-"

„Schweig einfach...", murmelte sie, dabei stieß sie ihn von sich. Er landete auf seinem Rücken auf der weichen Matratze, von wo aus er beobachtete, wie sie sich auszog. Ein erotisches Bild, wirklich. So, wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Um seine Lust auf sie ein wenig zu zügeln, biss er auf seine Unterlippe, so wie sie das immer tat, da lächelte sie. „Findest du keine bessere Beschäftigung?", fragte sie neckisch.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er zurück. Sie griff an seine lose Krawatte, um ihn zu einem weiteren völlig verrückten Kuss zu ziehen. Was für ein Weibsbild! Verlegen ließ er zu, dass sie über ihn kletterte und auf seinem Schoß sitzen blieb, ihr Gesicht fest gegen seines gedrückt, während sie sein Hemd über seine Schultern streifte. Ihm wurde klar, was es bedeuten würde, wenn sie es jetzt machten, ganz urplötzlich. Das bedeutete, dass er seine Emotionen erneut in seinen Auftrag hinein gelassen und die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Wollte er das? Wollte er nicht viel lieber ein Mal das richtige tun? Wollte er denn nicht stark sein? „Lily, was tust du?", fragte er also doch, dabei versuchte er, sie von sich los zu machen.

„Ich belohne dich, James.", flüsterte sie zurück, ihre Hände rutschten in seine Hosen. Es war ihm peinlich, dass sie seinen Ständer anfasste, aber es erregte ihn auch nur noch mehr, als er ohnehin schon war. Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten über die Haut und ihm entfuhr ein Keuchen.

„Nicht...", stotterte er.

„Gefällt es dir nicht?", jede Antwort wurde von ihren Lippen unterdrückt, aber er hätte es vielleicht auch gar nicht zustande gebracht, sie abzuweisen. Ein Kichern drang über ihre Lippen, als wäre es besonders abwegig gewesen, dass es ihm nicht gefallen könnte, danach ließ sie seinen Mund endlich zufrieden und küsste sich einen Weg über seine Brust. Es bedeutete viel mehr Anspannung für ihn, sie rutschte immer tiefer auf seine Knie, sodass er Mühe hatte, sie zu halten. Aber sie war immer noch lange nicht fertig. Nein, sie öffnete seine Hose.

Er wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, da hatte sie ihn ausgezogen, einfach so, er saß nur noch in seinen Shorts auf dem Bett, während sie endlich ihren BH auszog. Sie war so sexy! Mittlerweile hatte er wahrscheinlich nachgegeben, sonst hätte er den Moment, den sie von ihm abließ, um sich weiter zu entkleiden, vielleicht genutzt, um sie doch noch abzuweisen, aber stattdessen betrachtete er sie nur staunend, während sie ihm alles zeigte und alles anbot, was er sich jemals von ihr gewünscht hatte. „W – was wurde daraus, zu warten?"

„Wir haben genug gewartet.", erwiderte sie lächelnd und kletterte wieder auf seinen Schoß. Zwischen zwei völlig verantwortungslosen Küssen stieß sie wieder ein Kichern aus. Vermutlich passierte es automatisch, weil sich die Heldin seiner schönsten Träume gerade vor ihm ausgezogen hatte, aber jetzt riss er die Kontrolle etwas gewaltsam an sich. Seine Geduld war nun straff gespannt, also brachte er sie unter sich. Ihre Haare fielen über sein Kissen, wie flüssige rote Seite, und sie sah zu ihm herauf, als könnte sie kaum noch erwarten, was folgte. Nichts daran war mehr verlegen oder unsicher, ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder, mit einer erstaunlichen Wucht, seine Hände griffen beide an ihren Kopf, sodass er sie so nah wie möglich an sich drücken konnte, beiden entwich ein Stöhnen, als sie bemerkten, dass ihre Körper sich bereits ungeduldig entgegen bogen. Berührten. Rieben. Er wusste kein Wort für das, was sie taten, aber er würde es nicht lange durchhalten.

Nun riss sein Geduldsfaden endlich. Er griff etwas gröber an ihr Höschen als geplant, aber sie stöhnte nur erleichtert, sodass er es herunter zog, seine Shorts fielen direkt daneben auf den Boden, dann legte er sich wieder auf sie. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf ungläubig, als er es tat, aber ihr Stöhnen hallte in seinen Ohren nach. „Oh Merlin!", brachte sie gerade so hervor.

„Der wird dir jetzt auch nicht helfen...", erwiderte er grinsend. Nun, Clara hatte gesagt, er sei groß, aber er hatte nicht unbedingt Vergleichswert, demnach musste er wohl ihr Wort nehmen. Lily sagte gar nichts, sie warf nur ihren Kopf von der einen Seite zur anderen und versuchte, mit einem Stöhnen auszugleichen, was er tat. Vielleicht war er zu grob? Seine Lippen suchten ihre um Bestätigung, dafür hielt er inne.

„Hör nicht auf!", bettelte sie daraufhin nur gegen seinen Mund, also fuhr er doch fort mit dem, was er gemacht hatte. Sie war ganz süß, quietschte ein wenig, wenn er nachdrücklicher in sie stieß, ihre Beine schlangen sich um seine Mitte und machten es ihm schwieriger, das Tempo selber zu bestimmen. Er musste zugeben, wie sehr es ihn erregte, dass sie lauter wurde, je mehr er ihrem Drängen nach kam.

„Sweetie, du bist zu schnell...", flüsterte er schließlich atemlos. „So halte ich nicht lange genug.", sie kicherte etwas albern über seine Formulierung, woraufhin er selber vor Lachen schnauben musste. Irgendwo hörte er Geräusch, als sei die Tür aufgegangen und hätte sich dann wieder geschlossen. Sie mussten ein tolles Bild abgeben, vor seinem Bett überall die feine Kleidung verteilt, sie beide nackt auf dem Bett fest ineinander verschlungen, wie sie bumsten.

Dann hört er es. Sie machte mehr Geräusche, lautere Geräusche, sie wurden etwas undefinierbarer, aber dann rief sie fassungslos: „Ich – oh Merlin, ich k-", danach war es vorbei. Sie drehte ihre Augen nach innen, er konnte fühlen, wie sie enger wurde und feuchter und ihre Beine nachließen, während sie geräuschvoll kam. Erleichtert, sich nicht mehr zurück halten zu müssen, drückte er seinen Mund auf ihren und wurde nun noch schneller, damit es bald vorbei war.

Erlösung durchflutete ihn, als er kam, er rutschte ab und landete auf ihrem schwer atmenden Körper, sodass sie ein wenig wimmerte, aber dann schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und begann, beständig durch seine Haare zu kraulen. „Wow.", brachte er nur noch gerade so hervor. Ihre Atmung verriet ihm, dass sie amüsiert schnaubte, aber sie sagte nichts, also schloss er erschöpft seine Augen. Wie lange war er wach? Zwanzig Stunden oder so?

Das letzte, das er so halb mitbekam war, dass die Tür sich wieder öffnete, Remus und Sirius kamen herein und letzterer zog die Vorhänge um sein Bett zu.

* * *

Als er aufwachte, da war sie fort. Das war das allererste, was er dachte, als er seine Augen aufschlug. Sie war fort. Er warf einen Blick umher, aber nur um festzustellen, dass auch ihre Kleidung fort war. Und alle seine Freunde, die waren auch fort. In seinem Schlafsaal war niemand, außer er. Frustriert setzte er sich auf. Die Befriedigung von letzter Nacht war mit einem Schlag wie weggeblasen. Wieso hatte sie ihn verlassen?

Oder noch besser: Wieso hatte sie vergangene Nacht mit ihm geschlafen und ihn dann verlassen? Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Einen Moment grübelte er ernsthaft über diese Fragen, kam aber zu keinem Schluss und ließ sich wieder zurück ins Kissen fallen. Ob sie wohl wieder kam? Und was, wenn nicht? Wie ging er damit um? Oder noch schlimmer, was, wenn? Wenn sie kam und sich zu ihm ins Bett legte und mit ihm schmusen wollte? Wollte er das zulassen? „Hey.", die Tür ging auf, aber es war nur Sirius, der herein kam.

„Hey.", machte er tonlos.

„Das war ja ganz schön die Show, die ihr gestern Nacht abgezogen habt, man hat euch bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehört.", meinte er verlegen. Die Tatsache, dass er ausgerechnet Sirius mit Sex in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte, amüsierte ihn beinahe, aber es scheiterte daran, dass Lily fort war. „Uh – ihr hattet also genug gewartet?", hakte er dann vorsichtig nach.

„Ihre Worte.", flüsterte er nachdenklich. Ja, das hatte sie gesagt. Nur: Worauf hatten sie gewartet? Die echte Beziehung und die falsche Beziehung hatte sich in letzter Zeit immer mal wieder miteinander vermischt. Er nannte sie ständig Sweetie und griff nach ihren Haaren und er hatte 'Ich liebe dich' gesagt. Und sie strahlte immer so dumm, wenn sie ihn sah und machte sich Sorgen um ihn, wenn er in den Schnee rannte.

„Jamie, du siehst aus, als müsstest du ganz dringend reden.", flüsterte Sirius zögerlich.

„Weißt du, wo sie ist?", fragte er nur.

„Uh... Sie ist wach geworden, als Remus aus dem Bad kam, hat sich angezogen und ist mit rotem Kopf abgezogen. Wo sie hin geht, oder wann sie zurück kommt, hat sie nicht gesagt.", erwiderte er. Er stöhnte bekümmert auf, ihm traten Tränen in die Augen und für eine Sekunde musste er schwer atmen, um sie wieder los zu werden. Daraus einen Schluss zu ziehen war nicht besonders schwer, wirklich. Sirius betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Sie kommt nicht wieder.", stellte er fest.

„Sicher wird sie, nach gestern-"

„Das war nur Frustbumsen.", erklärte er bitter. „Sie wird nicht wieder kommen. Wir... Sirius, wir sind gar nicht zusammen.", sein bester Freund zog seine Augenbrauen herauf und blinzelte überrascht. „Und – und sie liebt mich auch gar nicht. Marlene hat so genervt und wir haben einfach keine Ausreden mehr erfinden können, weshalb wir so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, dass... Dass sie mit dieser Idee gekommen ist, so zu tun, als wären wir ein Pärchen.", stöhnte er. Das Geständnis fiel wie ein Stein von seinem Herzen, völlig ungeachtet dessen, dass Sirius zutiefst verletzt aussah.

„W – was?", hakte er fassungslos nach.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich angelogen habe, Mann.", meinte er enttäuscht. Jetzt war ihm doch eine Träne entwischt und er kniff seine Augen zusammen.

„Ihr... Also, ihr seid gar nicht zusammen? W – wieso habt ihr es dann gestern getrieben?", fragte er, so, als käme er gar nicht hinterher. James zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung.", seufzte er. „Sie wollte und ich konnte ihr wie immer nichts abschlagen.", gab er dann zu. „Unter dem Druck muss man ja zusammen brechen! Ich – es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dich angelogen habe! Wir wollten einfach keine Mitwisser, um niemanden in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und...", sein Satz brach ab.

Sie hatte ihn einfach morgens liegen gelassen. Wie ein benutztes Taschentuch. Als wäre er wertlos. Ihr hatte das nichts bedeutet. Mehr Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, als er diesen Umstand begriff. Dass sie zwar gesagt hatte, sie wären Freunde, aber es eigentlich gar nicht ernst gemeint hatte. Nun hatte sie es mit ihm gemacht, nachdem er sich gestern emotional vor ihr entblößt hatte und ihn dann einfach verlassen, nicht einmal gesagt warum, nicht einmal eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Sie war aufgestanden, hatte sich angezogen und war fort gegangen. Er schniefte einmal, dann richtete er sich doch wieder auf. „So ein Mist..."

„James, wieso hast du sie gelassen?", fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd.

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete er. „Ich dachte, es würde mir nichts ausmachen, aber das war nur gelogen. Und... Und letzte Nacht habe ich ihr alles erzählt und sie hat mich benutzt und dann verlassen.", ein Schluchzen entfuhr ihm, sodass sein bester Freund tief seufzte und seine Schulter ein wenig tätschelte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, Sirius saß währenddessen nur an seinem Bett und grübelte. Schließlich räusperte er sich. „Du sagst also, du hast so getan, als wäre sie deine Freundin? Wieso?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern und holte tief Luft, um wieder Herr seiner selbst zu werden.

„Keine Ahnung. Es... Ich weiß nicht, es ist gar nicht so schlimm, wie ich es gerade dar gestellt habe, ich meine, wir sind Freunde. Es ist nicht so, als hätten wir grundsätzlich Probleme miteinander...", seufzte er. „Es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm."

„Aber-"

„Ich will nicht darüber reden, Sirius.", wies er ihn erneut ab. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Lily kam strahlend herein, in ihren Händen trug sie ein Tablett mit Frühstück. Als sie Sirius sah, da stockte sie, lächelte aber weiterhin.

„Oh, du bist wach.", flüsterte sie verlegen. „Ich war wohl zu langsam.", keiner der beiden sagte etwas, als sie im Gehen ihre Schuhe abstreifte, das Tablett kurz auf den Nachttisch stellte und ihren Pullover auszog. „Ich dachte, nach gestern Abend, könnten wir heute einen etwas ruhigeren Tag verbringen, ohne Kämpfen oder Tanzunterricht.", Sirius wollte gerade den Mund öffnen (er sah ganz und gar nicht glücklich aus), da unterbrach er ihn hastig.

„Weißt du was, vielleicht ist das eine gute Idee, Sweetie.", sein bester Freund drehte sich ungläubig zu ihm herum. „Was? Lass mich doch mal einen schönen Tag mit meiner Freundin verbringen.", als Sirius aufstand, da war seine Bewegung so heftig, dass er den Stuhl umwarf. Lily zuckte überrascht zusammen, als er ihr auch noch einen mörderischen Blick schickte.

„Oh – ich... Störe ich?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Nein, gar nicht, die Diskussion hat sich gerade erledigt.", knurrte er sie an, dann verschwand er mit ein paar kurzen Schritten einfach und knallte mit der Tür. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn, während sie ihm hinterher sah. James seufzte.  
„Beachte ihn nicht, er ist wütend auf mich...", flüsterte er. Ein Geheimnis mehr, super. „Komm ins Bett.", forderte er sie dann auf. Sie strahlte einen Moment wieder so schön, aber dann stieg sie eifrig aus ihren Jeans heraus, streifte die Socken und ihr Shirt ab und schließlich ließ sie sogar den BH wieder fallen, ehe sie zu ihm ins Bett kroch. Er spannte seine Arme um sie.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich abgehauen bin, ich musste meinen Kopf ein bisschen frei kriegen und dachte, ich bringe auf dem Rückweg Frühstück mit.", lächelte sie, dabei rieb sie ihre Wange an seiner nackten Brust.

„Mh.", machte er nur unschlüssig.

„Letzte Nacht war einfach...", sie stöhnte leise. „Einfach so fantastisch.", gab sie zu, danach grub sie für einen Augenblick ihre Zähne in seine Schulter. „Jamie? ...alles okay?", er starrte nur gegen die Decke.

„Wieso hast du mit mir geschlafen?", fragte er tonlos. Sie merkte offenbar nicht, dass seine Laune ein wenig schlechter war als ihre, denn sie griff mit beiden Händen in seine Haare und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine.

Der Kuss machte ihn sofort wieder weich. Er hasste es, wie sie ihn damit kontrollieren konnte, nur weil er in sie verliebt war. „Wie ich schon sagte, wir haben lange genug gewartet.", lächelte sie. Als er darauf nicht sofort antwortete, da wurde ihr Strahlen etwas schwächer und sie machte sich erschrocken von ihm los. „W – wolltest du nicht?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Uh... Doch, ich schätze schon. Die Frage ist, ob das klug war. Ich meine... Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, dich auszubilden, nicht, mit dir zu bumsen.", murmelte er ein wenig unverständlich. Sie blinzelte kurz, während sie überlegte, was er ihr sagen wollte, aber dann drückte sie wieder ihren Mund auf seinen.

„Das geht Dumbledore nichts an.", befand sie. Er nickte verstehend. „Wollen wir zuerst frühstücken und es dann noch einmal machen oder es jetzt noch einmal machen und dann frühstücken?", fragte sie. Innerlich stöhnte er.

Wie immer konnte er ihr nichts abschlagen, also brachte er sie unter sich und ließ sie das Frühstück vorerst vergessen.


	8. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Nun, da Sirius die Wahrheit kannte, war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen reichlich frostig geworden. Es stellte sich als schwierig heraus, dass Lily nicht wusste, dass Sirius wusste, was sonst niemand wusste. „Was ist los, Sweetie?", fragte sie lächelnd. Sie saßen gerade mit Remus und Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Was?"

„Du siehst aus, als würdest du die Feder gleich zerbrechen.", tatsächlich knackste es in diesem Moment und die Feder brach entzwei. Ihre Freunde sahen zu ihnen, wobei Sirius ihnen einen missbilligenden Blick schickte. „Ist alles okay?"

„Uhm... Ja, sicher.", murmelte er.

„Sicher?", er nickte nur noch schweigend, woraufhin sie tief seufzte, sich aber wieder halb gegen ihn lehnte. Ihre Nähe machte ihn schrecklich dumm, obwohl er die Feder gerade zerbrochen hatte, wollte er nach ihr greifen, um mit seinen Aufgaben fort zu fahren, da zog sie ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

„Vielleicht sollte ich lieber ins Bett gehen.", murmelte er verlegen.

„Es ist viertel vor sieben, James.", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Na und? Ich bin eh nicht mehr zu irgendetwas zu gebrauchen, da kann ich mich genauso gut hinlegen.", auf seinen Ton reagierte sie etwas verunsichert. Zu seinem großen Glück wurden sie in diesem Moment unterbrochen. Kathy kam herein und stellte sich schüchtern vor ihm. Er wusste, dass sie ganz schön verknallt in Sirius war und nicht gerne frei vor ihm sprach, weil sie dann rot wurde.

„Professor Dumbledore würde euch gerne sehen.", sagte sie. „Lily und dich.", er stöhnte.

„Super.", machte er. „Damit ich mich einmal mehr blöd anstellen kann.", sie hob überrascht ihre Augenbrauen herauf, da seufzte er nur. „Uh, schon gut. Danke, Kathy.", sie lächelte kurz, dann warf sie einen verstohlenen Blick zu Sirius, der darauf nur mit seiner Stirn runzelte.

„Sie ist ein bisschen jung für dich, findest du nicht?", grinste Remus.

„Ich habe ja gar nichts getan, der gierige Blick kam von ihr...", murmelte der nur schulterzuckend zurück. „Sie werden wirklich immer jünger..."

„Nein, du wirst älter, Tatze. Dreizehnjährige Mädchen fanden dich schon immer ziemlich toll.", machte er sich über ihn lustig.

„Tja, mancher mag sie jünger, mancher mag sie älter, nicht wahr, Moony.", James wusste, worauf er anspielte. Remus wurde ein bisschen röter und räusperte sich verlegen, weil Sirius gerade auf einer Begebenheit herum ritt, die ihm ein wenig peinlich war.

„Lily ist älter als James.", warf er in den Raum, um abzulenken. „Was mich zu meiner Frage bringt: Hast du schon ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für die Heldin deiner feuchten Träume?", gluckste er. Lily, James und Sirius erröteten etwa gleichzeitig, aber vermutlich aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Lily wurde wohl rot, weil er von feuchten Träumen sprach und sie wusste, dass James das nur vorspielte. Sirius wurde rot, weil er die Wahrheit kannte und außer James niemand wusste, dass er die Wahrheit kannte. Und James wurde rot, weil Remus die Wahrheit sagte, Lily aber dachte, er würde das nur sagen, weil James ihm das vorspielte. Und weil Sirius die Wahrheit kannte und Lily aber nicht die Wahrheit über Sirius' Wahrheit wusste.

„Noch nicht.", brachte er gerade so hervor, vor lauter Geheimnissen in seinem Kopf. „Darling, vielleicht sollten wir rasch zu Albus gehen. Es ist unhöflich, ihn warten zu lassen.", sie nickte und stand auf.

Schweigend liefen sie den Gang entlang, bis sie irgendwann nach seiner Hand griff. „Was hast du wirklich?"

„Mh.", machte er nur, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass er nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Sie nickte seufzend, als sie es begriff, danach schwiegen sie erneut eine ganze Weile. „Gäbe es etwas, worüber du dich freuen würdest?", fragte er schließlich zögerlich.

„Die Wahrheit?", schlug sie vor.

„Ich meinte ein Geburtstagsgeschenk.", maulte er. „Ob... Ob es irgendetwas gäbe, was ich dir schenken könnte, damit du dich freust.", legte er dann aus, woraufhin sie ihre Schultern zuckte.

„Einen James-Ratgeber?", er stöhnte, weil sie sich so unkooperativ verhielt. „Ich – ich dachte, wir hätten nach dem Fest bei den Malfoys einen Fortschritt gemacht, aber seitdem lässt du mich weniger denn je in deinen Kopf. Ich dachte, wir sind Partner?", seine Schultern sanken enttäuscht.

„Wir sind Partner.", flüsterte er tonlos.

„Was ist denn dann dein Problem?", hakte sie nach. „Habe ich irgendetwas gemacht, dass du mir nicht mehr vertraust? Ich meine – du – du hast mir von Clara und von deinen Eltern erzählt und ich habe mir einfach Hoffnungen gemacht, dass... Dass das etwas bedeuten sollte.", endete sie enttäuscht und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich bin ein Idiot.", maulte sie.

„Nein, gar nicht.", gab er zurück. „Du hast ja Recht..."

„Was hast du dann? Sag mir doch einfach die Wahrheit...", bettelte sie jetzt eher.

Er holte tief Luft. Ihm war nach einem Geständnis. Ihr einfach alles sagen. Dass er sie liebte und dass es weh tat, wie sie ihn benutzte. Dass er nicht mit ihr schlafen wollte, um sich zu schützen. Aber danach würde es komisch zwischen ihnen werden und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen konnte, wenn sie blöd reagierte. „Ich schätze, ich bin einfach enttäuscht, dass ich so unfähig dazu bin, privates und berufliches zu trennen.", sie runzelte ihre Stirn. Nun, das war nicht einmal gelogen, nur halt wie immer nur die eine Seite der Wahrheit...

„Inwiefern?"

„Ich meine dich, Lily!", sagte er. „Du hörst das nicht gerne und das klingt auch nicht schön, aber du bist ein Auftrag! Dumbledore hat mir aufgetragen, mich um dich zu kümmern, bis du einsatzbereit bist und mit dir zu schlafen ist falsch, weil du für mich unbedingt ein Auftrag bleiben müsstest.", sie blinzelte schockiert. „Das – das ist wie mit Clara. Ich bin emotional beeinträchtigt, verstehst du? Ich kann das nicht trennen, wenn ich mit dir schlafe, dann entwickle ich Gefühle für dich.", das war dafür nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Er hatte bereits Gefühle für sie. Sie wurden nur stärker und stärker.

„Aber...", flüsterte sie. „Aber das wäre doch sowieso nicht möglich. Du hast gesagt, wir sind Freunde.", er seufzte.

„Ja, weiß ich und wir sind auch Freunde. Aber...", er räusperte sich verlegen. „Ich wurde darauf trainiert, das außer Acht lassen zu können. Ich rede von anderen Gefühlen.", gab er zu. Das war immer noch nicht die Wahrheit, aber es fühlte sich gut an, darüber zu sprechen.

„Was meinst du denn damit? Du wurdest darauf trainiert, das außer Acht lassen zu können?", hakte sie nach.

„Das verstehst du nicht.", seufzte er.

„Ganz und gar nicht, erkläre es mir bitte!", verlangte sie.

„Also schön. Mir wurde beigebracht, dass wenn ich zwischen Sirius und dem Minister wählen muss und ich kann in jedem Fall nur einen retten, dann muss ich Sirius opfern.", ihre Augen weiteten sich, da sah er zur Seite, damit sie nicht bemerken würde, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen getreten waren. „W – weil Sirius für das Große, Ganze nicht wichtig ist. Das Ministerium läuft weiter, wenn Sirius stirbt.", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. „Und... Und das gilt nicht nur für Sirius. Sie haben eine Menge Tests mit mir gemacht, um meine natürlichen Reaktionen zu prüfen und gezielt an ihnen arbeiten zu können. Und ich würde keinen der Tests jetzt noch bestehen, mit dir im Gepäck.", auch das war eine Liebeserklärung gewesen.

Er konnte es zwar nicht so ausdrücken, dass sie es verstehen konnte (außer das eine Mal, aber selbst das hatte sie nicht begriffen), aber er hatte ihr schon mehrere Liebeserklärungen gemacht. „Gepäck? Ich – ich bin nur dein Gepäck? Dein Anhängsel, dein – dein 'Klotz am Bein'?", fragte sie verletzt.

„Nein. Ich meine emotionales Gepäck, Lily.", sagte er ungeduldig, weil sie nicht verstand, worauf er hinaus wollte. Weil sie nicht begriffen hatte, was er ihr gerade gesagt hatte. „Man kann nicht objektiv bleiben, wenn man miteinander schläft. Ich... Ich kann es nicht.", ihm fiel sofort ein, dass das die Worte seines Vaters gewesen waren. Das hatte er geantwortet, als James ihn wütend gefragt hatte, was es für einen Unterschied machte, ob er mit Clara geschlafen hatte oder nicht. Dass er, James, nicht objektiv bleiben konnte, wenn er mit jemandem schlief. Jeder andere gute Auror, ja, aber James nicht. Und er hatte Recht gehabt, weder was Clara anging, noch was Lily anging, hätte er objektiv bleiben können...

„Dann willst du nicht mit mir schlafen, weil-"

„Weil es unprofessionell ist, Lily.", unterbrach er sie.

„Aber – das ist es ja: Wir sind nicht 'professionell'! Das ist nicht unser Beruf, James, wir sind Schüler! Wir tun schon mehr, als man von uns verlangen könnte!", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Du vielleicht.", flüsterte er. „Wie ich schon sagte, ich wurde ausgebildet. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du das verstehst.", an ihrem Gesicht konnte er jetzt sehen, wie sehr er sie gerade verletzt hatte, aber da sie nichts mehr sagte, sagte er auch nichts mehr. Sie hatten ohnehin den Speier erreicht. „Zitronentorte.", sagte er tonlos das Passwort, dann ließ er sie vor gehen.

Albus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb gerade irgendetwas, sah aber auf, als sie eintraten. „Ah, da sind Sie.", begrüßte er sie lächelnd. Sie setzten sich auf die angebotenen Stühle. „Miss Evans, ist Ihnen nicht wohl?", fragte er.

James warf einen Blick zu ihr. Sie weinte. Schuld und Mitleid überkam ihn, aber das konnte er nicht vor dem Schulleiter ausdrücken, also betrachtete er sie nur teilnahmslos, das arme, kleine Herzchen in seiner Brust völlig ignorierend, wie es verzweifelt um seine Aufmerksamkeit pochte. „Doch, es ist alles in Ordnung.", brachte sie hervor, dabei räusperte sie sich und fuhr über ihre roten Wangen.

„Also gut.", kam es von Albus. „Sie können sich sicher denken, dass die Sache mit Lucius Malfoy nicht erledigt ist, nicht wahr?", sie nickten beide. „Ich möchte, dass Sie ihm heute Abend folgen. Er wird zu einem Treffen gehen und ich möchte jetzt wissen, was es damit auf sich hat.", ein undefinierbarer Blick traf James, aber dann sah er wieder weg und seufzte. „Außerdem – uhm – James, Ihre Eltern waren gestern hier.", er stöhnte.

„Oh Merlin, bitte nicht.", flüsterte er.

„Sie haben offensichtlich ein paar ganz schön zweideutige Sachen gesagt.", der Blick wurde nun etwas deutlicher.

„Nun, das, was ich gesagt habe, war ganz und gar nicht zweideutig. Ich arbeite nicht für das Ministerium.", knurrte er nun.  
„Richtig. Sie arbeiten für mich.", stellte Albus klar. „Und ich arbeite mit dem Ministerium. Ich möchte Sie nicht noch einmal dazu ermahnen müssen, den Agenten gegenüber höflich zu bleiben."

„Was ist damit, dass mein Vater mich gewürgt hat?", fragte er aufgebracht. „War das höflich?"

„Sie haben seinen Anweisungen nicht gehorcht."

„Sondern Ihren, Professor!", ärgerte er sich. „Sie haben gesagt, Sie wollen wissen, wen Malfoy um sich geschart hat und wir wollten es für Sie heraus finden! Ich arbeite nicht für das Ministerium, das wurde mehr als deutlich entschieden!", sein Schulleiter räusperte sich.

„Dass Sie Ihre Abschlussprüfung nicht bestanden haben, bedeutet nicht, dass das Ministerium keinen Anspruch auf Sie als Agenten hat. Man hat Sie für das Ministerium ausgebildet und-", er stand auf.

„Albus, ich bin kein Kind mehr!", verteidigte er sich.

„Dann verhalten Sie sich auch nicht so!", gab sein Schulleiter zurück. „Ich weiß, dass Sie enttäuscht sind, Sie haben sehr viel harte Arbeit diesen Sommer investiert und dann diese Prüfung nicht bestanden, aber das bedeutet nur, dass Sie lernen müssen, Ihre Gefühle besser zu kontrollieren.", erklärte er geduldig. Lily neben ihm sank ein wenig in sich zusammen. „Ihre Eltern-"

„Meine Eltern und ich sind nicht gerade Freunde, Albus!", schnaubte er aufgebracht. „Meine Eltern halten nicht viel von mir, sie haben letzten Sommer damit verbracht, mich in ihre kleine Kampfmaschine zu verwandeln, damit sie die Dreckarbeit demnächst nicht mehr selber erledigen müssen!", ärgerte er sich.

„Das ist nicht wahr, James!", ermahnte er ihn. „Ihre Eltern haben sehr viel Zeit in Sie investiert, um Ihnen zu helfen!"

„Wenn dem so ist, hätten sie mir sagen müssen, was das Ende meines Auftrags ist!", gab er nur zurück. „Haben Sie sonstige Anweisungen?", auf seinen Ton hin stand der Professor nun auf, vermutlich, um James Angst ein zu jagen, aber so schnell gab der nicht auf. Mutig erwiderte er den tödlichen Blick. „Professor?"

„Sie beide haben für den heutigen Abend die Lizenz zu töten, wenn es Ihnen nötig erscheint.", meinte er schließlich. Lily holte erschrocken Luft, aber James verengte seine Augen misstrauisch.

„Was erwartet uns, Albus?"

„Ich möchte, dass Sie jetzt gehen, Mr Potter, Miss Evans. Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht.", damit drehte er ihnen den Rücken zu. James griff nach Lilys Hand und zog sie mit sich vor.

„Was zum-"

„Wir müssen in meinen Schlafsaal.", meinte er nur, dabei beschleunigte er seine Schritte noch mehr.

„James, was sollte das bedeuten?", fragte sie ihn im Laufen, sie war bereits völlig außer Atem. Als er nicht antwortete, da blieb sie stehen und riss sich von ihm los. „Was war das denn?", fragte sie schrill.

„Nichts.", wich er aus.  
„Was war das Ende deines Auftrags?", hakte sie nach. Er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Wir müssen los! Lily, wir müssen in meinen Schlafsaal und uns fertig machen!", aber darauf verschränkte sie nur ihre Arme, sodass er stöhnte. „Du musst jetzt mit mir mitkommen!", wies er sie an.

„Niemand kann von mir verlangen, dass ich mit jemandem mitgehe, der gerade die Lizenz zum Töten erteilt bekommen hat!", er schlug ihr seine Hand vor den Mund und sah sich um.

„Das-", knurrte er. „Darf man nie laut aussprechen!", warnte er sie dann. Sie schob ihn unwirsch von sich weg. „Lily, du vertraust mir doch, oder?"

„Nein, kein Stück!", schnarrte sie. „Gib mir einen guten Grund, warum ich dir vertrauen sollte!", ärgerte sie sich dann sofort weiter über ihn. Er sah gen Himmel. Wie konnte er sie davon überzeugen, mit ihm mit zu kommen?

„Ich liebe dich, Lily, deshalb.", meinte er also schließlich. „Und ungeachtet dessen, ob du solche Gefühle für mich hast oder nicht: Ich liebe dich und das sollte für dich ein Grund sein, mit mir zu kommen, denn nirgendwo auf dieser Welt wirst du so sicher sein, wie in meiner Nähe.", ihre Augen wurden riesengroß.

„W – was?"

„Komm jetzt mit!", forderte er sie auf, dabei griff er wieder an ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich.

Im Schlafsaal waren wie erwartet Remus und Sirius, da sie nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen hatten. Beide sahen überrascht auf, als James die Tür auf stieß und Lily hinter sich her schleifte. „Was zum-"

„Zieh dich aus!", wies er sie an. Alle drei sahen schockiert aus.

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Zieh dich aus, Lily!", wiederholte er ungeduldig, dabei stieg er aus seinen Hosen und zog sein Shirt aus. Lily warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Remus und Sirius, gehorchte aber wenigstens. Sein Liebesgeständnis hatte endlich Wirkung gezeigt. Nun erst schloss er die Tür, verriegelte sie drei Mal und zählte vier Schritte ab, bevor er auf die fünfte Fliese trat zog er seine Socken ab. Die Fliese leuchtete hellblau auf, als seine Füße beide auf dem Boden standen und die Vorhänge des fünften Bettes im Schlafsaal zogen sich auseinander.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", stöhnte Sirius. „Wo – wo hast du das alles her und wieso wissen wir nichts davon?", protestierte er dann.

„Das ist das Eigentum des Ministeriums und ich bin nicht Geheimniswahrer.", erwiderte er. „Nur im schlimmsten Notfall darf ich es benutzen.", Sirius' Mund klappte auf.

„M – Ministerium?", fragte er.

„Aber – James, wir sind nicht für das Ministerium unterwegs!", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Doch, sind wir. Lizenz zum Töten bekommen nur ausgebildete Auroren. Das hier ist mein Abschlusstest.", erklärte er ihr, dabei schnallte er sich zwei Muggelpistolen um. Sie musterte ihn fassungslos, während er auch um ihre Taille einen Gurt legte, allerdings einen ohne Pistole.

„James-"  
„Wir haben keine Zeit zu reden, Lily, es tut mir Leid, was ich eben gesagt habe, okay? Es ist einfach so, du kannst das nicht verstehen und – und es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass ich dich da mit rein gezogen habe!", stöhnte er, während er nun auch wieder die Messer um seinen Knöchel band, Lily bekam eines um ihren Oberschenkel geschnallt und ein weiteres direkt unter ihre Brüste.

„Nun, ich komme sicher nicht mit dir, wenn du mir nicht erklärst, was hier los ist!", schrie sie ihn jetzt an. Ihre Stimme war so schrill, dass er seinen Kopf kurz schütteln musste, um wieder klar zu denken. Sirius und Remus beobachteten sie immer noch von ihren Betten aus. „Was geht hier vor sich! Was meinst du mit 'Abschlusstest'? Was – was war das Ende deines Auftrags und wer hat Clara wirklich umgebracht?", fragte sie ihn völlig hysterisch. Er stöhnte.

„Also schön.", meinte er ruhig. „Der Abend, an dem ich es mit Clara gemacht habe, das sollte mein Abschluss sein. Ich habe den ganzen Sommer trainiert und diese Mission sollte das Ende meiner Ausbildung sein. Ich bin wie verabredet zu ihr gegangen und als ich vor ihrer Haustür stand, da flog ein Zettel mit einem neuen Auftrag zu mir, nämlich in ihr Gedächtnis einzudringen und sie danach zu töten.", Sirius und Remus starrten nur. Sie konnten vermutlich gar nicht fassen, was er ihnen da gerade erzählte. „Aber ich kannte sie schon etwas besser und wollte sie überreden, mit dem Ministerium zu kooperieren, nachdem wir es also getrieben hatten, habe ich ihr gesagt, dass ich weiß, wer sie ist und dass ich sie verschonen werde, wenn sie kooperiert.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich hatte das noch nicht ausgesprochen, da kamen meine Eltern ins Zimmer gestürmt, weil sie wussten, ich würde es versauen.", darauf sagte niemand etwas, also drehte er ihnen allen den Rücken zu und klebte sich mit unsichtbarem Klebestreifen zwei weitere Zauberstäbe an die Brust.

„D – dann-"

„Meine Eltern werden kurzen Prozess mit ihr gemacht haben. Das war das Ende, ich bin fort gelaufen und direkt hier her gekommen, darum musstest du mir meine Sachen mitbringen.", meinte er an Sirius gewandt. „Ich arbeite nicht mehr für das Ministerium. Dann kam Dumbledore und hat mir vom Orden erzählt und jetzt wird mir gerade klar, dass du-", er deutete auf Lily. „-mein neuer Auftrag warst.", sie starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Was? Ich schlafe bestimmt nicht mit Malfoy!", rief sie hysterisch.

„Ich weiß! Mein Auftrag war, dich auszubilden und nun wurden wir auf eine Mission geschickt, mit der Lizenz zum Töten! Sie wollten sehen, ob ich jemanden unterweisen kann, bis er die Abschlussprüfung bestehen würde.", erklärte er ihr.

„U – und die Abschlussprüfung besteht worin?", fragte sie unverständlich.

Er griff mit beiden Händen an ihre Schultern und schüttelte sie kurz. „Die Abschlussprüfung ist, zu töten, wen das Ministerium dir befiehlt, zu töten!", sagte er deutlich. Sie starrte wieder, dann drehten sich ihre Augen nach innen und sie sackte einfach so zu Boden. Stöhnend verdrehte er seine Augen. „Oh, bitte nicht, Lily, für solche Sachen haben wir wirklich keine Zeit!", maulte er.

„James, würdest du bitte-", begann Sirius jetzt, aber da schüttelte er nur seinen Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sirius! Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, aber ihr müsst mir einfach vertrauen, okay? Ich habe gerade einfach keine Zeit, es euch genauer zu erklären.", meinte er, dabei ging er neben Lily auf die Knie und tätschelte ihre Wangen, bis sie ihre Augen wieder aufschlug. „Komm, Lily, wir müssen uns fertig machen und dann gehen.", meinte er.

„I – ich kann das nicht.", stammelte sie.

„Du musst mir nur vertrauen, Lily.", so flüsterte er auf sie ein. „Dir wird nichts passieren, ich schwöre dir, ich beschütze dich.", etwas übereifrig küsste er sie, dann zog er sie wieder auf ihre Beine. Danach schwieg sie, ließ aber zu, dass er ihre Haare mit zwei langen, silbernen Nadeln zusammen steckte.

Schließlich warf er ihr schwarze Hosen und eine schwarze Jacke zu, während er in dasselbe Outfit stieg. Sie folgte ihm benommen, kleidete sich, redete aber nicht dabei. Er sah auf seine Uhr. „Wir müssen gehen.", sie atmete tief durch, also griff er an ihre Hand und küsste sie zögerlich. „Sweetie, vertraust du mir?", fragte er sie todernst.

„Woher soll ich wissen, ob ich dir vertrauen kann?", flüsterte sie tonlos. „D – du bist ihr Sohn und sie haben dich hintergangen. Dasselbe Blut fließt durch deine Adern.", er biss auf seine Unterlippe.

„W – weil du weißt, was in mir steckt.", flüsterte er hilflos. „Ich schaffe das nicht ohne dich. Ich weiß, dass sich das alles schlimm für dich angehört hat, eben, auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore, aber die – die Wahrheit ist, dass du für mich nie nur ein Auftrag warst, weil ich dich liebe. Seit – seit Jahren. Ich habe nie aufgehört, okay?", Remus wirkte unverständig, aber Sirius sah betreten zur Seite, so, als sei ihm gerade ein Licht aufgegangen, so, als hätte er nun genügend Informationen, um sich selber zu erklären, was mit James passiert war.

„Okay.", meinte sie schließlich. „Okay, ich glaube dir.", erleichtert küsste er ihre Stirn. „Gehen wir.", er warf noch einen Blick zu seinen Freunden, sagte aber nichts mehr, sondern griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich.

* * *

„Warum würde er sich mit irgendwem im Verbotenen Wald treffen?", fragte sie leise.

„Keine Ahnung, das werden wir heraus finden.", erwiderte er, dabei ging er zielstrebig weiter.

„Aber woher weißt du-"

„Karte.", gab er zurück, da seufzte sie nur.

„Du bist ein Mann voller Geheimnisse.", beschwerte sie sich, worauf er wählte, vorerst nicht zu antworten. „Also... Also woher wissen wir, wer wen umbringen soll?", fragte sie. „Vermutlich wird Malfoy nicht umgebracht?"

„Wohl kaum, er ist der Sprößling der Malfoys, wenn wir ihn umbringen, dann nur mit einem gerichtlichen Verfahren vorher.", gab er zurück. „Ich schätze, das Ministerium wird uns eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, wen wir töten sollen.", erklärte er ihr geduldig, während sie sich einem kleinen Krater näherten. Sie hörten Stimmen, also bedeutete er ihr, sich zu ducken, damit sie bis zum Rand kriechen konnten. Als er einen Blick in die Senke werfen konnte, gefror ihm sofort das Blut. „Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich schon weiß, wer mein Ziel ist.", flüsterte er dann schreckenserfüllt.

Dort, in der Mitte eines Kreises, dort saß Clara auf einen Stuhl gefesselt. Ein Mann, nun, ein hübscher Mann mit hohen Wangenknochen und recht schmaler Statur umkreiste sie. „Viele von euch werden sich an Clara erinnern.", Lily warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Die Stimme des Mannes klang hoch und irgendwie hohl, kalt und durchdringend. Er bekam augenblicklich Gänsehaut. „Das Ministerium hat sie heute frei gelassen.", die Menschen, die den Kreis bildeten lachten ein wenig durch ihre Masken gedämpft, nur einer stand stocksteif dort.

„Mein Herr-", begann er, aber der Mann unterbrach ihn, als hätte er ihn gar nicht gehört.

„Wir sind zutiefst erfreut, meine Liebe, dass man dich lebendig entlassen hat.", verhöhnte er sie. Clara weinte nur stumm. Es tat ihm weh, zu sehen, was man mit ihr gemacht hatte, sie hatte überall blaue Flecken und eine blutige Lippe, ein Veilchen am linken Auge und eine Platzwunde am rechten. „Nur so können wir uns angemessen dafür bedanken, dass du all unsere Geheimnisse verraten hast!", fügte er bissiger hinzu.

„Mein Herr-", Malfoy (es war ohne jeden Zweifel Malfoy) trat aus dem Kreis hervor. „-Potter hat sie verführt! Potter hat sie verraten! Sie hat nicht freiwillig gesprochen, man sollte ihr nicht die Strafe eines anderen auferlegen.", meinte er unsicher.

„Lucius!", das war Narzissa. „Du machst dich lächerlich."

„Er empfindet etwas für das Schlammblut, ich habe es dir ja gesagt!", gab Bellatrix zurück.

„Ruhe!", brüllte der Mann in der Mitte, sodass Malfoy sofort wieder in den Kreis fiel.

„Ich war euch treu, mein Herr, man hat mich gezwungen!", heulte Clara, da schnaubte James leise.

„Jamie?", flüsterte Lily panisch. „D – da steht nur ein Name.", tatsächlich hielt sie einen kleinen Pergamentfetzen in ihrer zitternden Hand. „D – da steht nur Clara.", ihm wurde kalt.

„D – dann musst du Clara umbringen.", flüsterte er.

„Wieso ich?"

„Das Ministerium will wahrscheinlich, dass ich dich umbringe. Oder opfere, nenne es, wie du willst.", ihre Augen fielen beinahe heraus, da griff er in ihre Haare und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Mund. „Ich arbeite nicht für das Ministerium.", flüsterte er. „Und nichts auf der Welt würde mich dazu bringen, dich zu opfern, Sweetie.", sie verzog ihr Gesicht weinerlich, da presste er seinen Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund. „Gib mir einen Moment, darüber nach zu denken, okay? Ich... Ich brauche nur eine Sekunde.", murmelte er nah an ihrem Mund.

„W – was musst du denn da überlegen?", fragte sie leise.

„Wie abwegig wäre es, wenn wir tauschen?", fragte er.

„Ich soll mich selber umbringen?"

„Du sollst sie ablenken, während ich Clara umbringe.", sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht.

„James, wenn du sie umbringst, dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr.", flüsterte sie nun, dabei griff sie selber in seine Haare und zwang ihn dazu, sie direkt anzusehen. „Wenn du sie umbringst, dann ist es vorbei. Nichts wird je wieder so sein, wie es war, verstehst du?", er nickte.

„Nun, Lily, das hoffe ich, denn so wie es die letzten fünf Monate war halte ich es keinen Augenblick mehr aus. Du weißt jetzt, wer ich bin und... Und du kannst entscheiden, ob du mich willst oder nicht, verstehst du? Ich habe mich entschieden.", er zog eine der Pistolen. „Ich bin ein Auror.", sie atmete tief durch.

„Du könntest so viel mehr sein.", flüsterte sie traurig.

„Aber dann wäre ich nicht mehr ich.", erinnerte er sie. „Und alles, was ihr an mir liebt wäre fort. Lily, ich muss das tun.", sie nickte.

„Also schön. Wenn du von mir verlangst, den Lockvogel zu spielen, dann werde ich es tun.", erklärte sie schließlich. Er küsste sie wieder, einfach, weil es so schön war, dass sie ihn ließ.

„Kannst du Messer werfen?", darauf schnaubte sie.

„Du hast es mir beigebracht.", erwiderte sie, woraufhin er grinste. „Wie ist der Plan?"

„Fein, also – du gehst dort herüber, auf die andere Seite und wartest, bis ich schieße. Den gegenüber von dem, auf den ich schieße, auf den zielst du mit dem Messer, dann läufst du nach links weiter.", sie nickte artig. „Und Lily?", bevor sie ging griff er an ihr Handgelenk und küsste sie ein drittes Mal. „Sei vorsichtig.", bat er sie.

„Sei du vorsichtig.", bat sie ihn ebenfalls, bevor sie sich zu ihm herauf streckte und ihm nun selber einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. Er grinste ihr schief hinterher. Was war das denn gewesen?

Er wartete etwa zehn Minuten, dann setzte er die Pistole an. Es gab ein leises Geräusch, die Ministeriumswaffen waren alle schallgedämpft, da sackte der, auf den er gezielt hatte, ganz plötzlich in sich zusammen und schrie auf. Er hatte nur die Schulter erwischt, aber das reichte auch. Einige sahen zu ihm, dann drehten sie sich herum. Ein Messer flog aus den Büschen auf die Maske ihm gegenüber, da drehten sie sich in die andere Richtung. Er schoss auf den nächsten, da flog auch sofort das nächste Messer. Der Mann in der Mitte drehte sich immerzu nach ihnen um, zückte seinen Zauberstab und schoss Zauber in die Büsche ab und schließlich hörte er einen kleinen Schrei. Offensichtlich hatte er Lily getroffen, denn er kam nicht in seine Richtung, als er sich bewegte, sondern lief in die entgegengesetzte. Einige aus dem Kreis waren bereits verschwunden, nur Clara saß dort und konnte sich nicht rühren und zwei der Maskengesichter waren noch dort. Und tatsächlich, als er zu ihnen zurück kam, da schwebte eine leblose Lily hinter ihm her. James stöhnte. „Komm und hole sie dir, Potter.", rief er.

Er straffte seine Schultern und trat hervor. Claras Augen weiteten sich sofort. „Hier bin ich.", alle Anwesenden drehten sich schlagartig zu ihm. „Darf ich fragen, gegen wen ich hier kämpfe."

„Du kämpfst nicht gegen mich. Ich werde dich töten. Und deine kleine Schlammblut-Freundin ebenfalls.", er warf einen Blick auf Lily. „Die Rothaarige hier. Bella hat von ihr erzählt.", er schnaubte.

„Du wirst sie nicht anrühren.", befahl er ihm recht eingebildet, worauf der Mann nur ein kaltes Lachen erwiderte. „Bleibt es dabei? Du wirst mir nicht verraten, wen ich töte?", jetzt wirkte der Mann eher wütend als vorher.

„Ich bin unsterblich.", er verdrehte provokant seine Augen.

„Oh je, noch so ein Spinner.", maulte er. „Lass sie jetzt gehen.", forderte er ihn auf. Das Gute war, er wusste, dass der Mann angreifen würde, bevor er es tat, denn Lily fiel zu Boden und wurde wach, da griff einer der maskierten Männer nach ihr. James duellierte sich mit dem Mann. Er war stark und sehr geschickt, was ihn ein wenig verärgerte. Er hätte es lieber gehabt, wenn er stärker gewesen wäre, trotzdem versuchte er sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er sich nicht gerade überlegen fühlte.

Letztendlich entwaffnete der ihn, sodass James einen Moment wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht vor ihm stand, dann wich er geschickt einem weiteren Zauber aus und zog einen seiner Ersatz-Zauberstäbe. „Du bist solch ein Feigling, dass du dich gut bewaffnet hast. Du wusstest, ich würde stärker sein!", spottete der Mann.

„Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wer du bist.", schnaubte er abfällig zurück. „Und ich bin kein Feigling, ich traue dir und deinem Pack nur nicht.", knurrte er dann direkt hinterher. „Zurecht, die eine habt ihr an den Stuhl gebunden und die andere wird gerade von zwei Männern festgehalten."

„Ich werde auch alleine mit ihr fertig!", die Maske der einen Person verschwand, da wurde Lily knallrot und verzog ihr Gesicht weinerlich. Bellatrix hielt sie fest, grinsend. Eine fiese Grimasse war es, in ihren Augen wie immer der Hauch von Wahnsinn. „Das haben wir ja schon gesehen. Zeig uns deinen hübschen Bauch, Muggel-Prinzessin, dann kann ich ihn noch mehr verzieren...", kicherte sie.

„Nein!", stöhnte Lily.

„Oder deinen Arm. Ja, zeig uns deinen Arm!", damit krempelte sie Lilys Jacke hoch. Die versuchte sofort, sich zu wehren, aber Bellatrix hielt sie nur noch fester in ihrem Griff.

„Lass sie in Ruhe!", knurrte James. „Bella, ich warne ich, wenn du ihr weh tust-", da griff die bereits ihr Messer und setzte an. Lily kreischte vor Angst, woraufhin sie inne hielt, um dieses Geräusch zu genießen, die Klinge war auf ihre Haut gedrückt, bewegte sich aber nicht. Er warf nun einen Blick zu dem Mann, der das grausam lächelnd beobachtete. „Was wollt ihr von uns?", fragte er endlich.

„Wir wollen gar nichts von euch.", erwiderte er. „Wir werden euch töten. Dich und das Schlammblut." Lilys panisches Gekreische drang immer noch in sein Ohr und er erinnerte sich daran, wie er ihr versprochen hatte, dass er da war, um sie zu beschützen, bevor Bellatrix jemals wieder soetwas tun konnte.

„Lasst sie gehen.", verlangte er.

„Nein.", kam es ganz einfach zurück. „Bella, tue es.", Bella gackerte wieder begeistert, dabei beugte sie ihren Kopf etwas näher zu Lily, um sie so sehr wie nur möglich zu verhöhnen.

Lilys Kopf schnellte zu einer waschechten Kopfnuss vor, ihr Bein zog sich hoch in den Schritt des anderen Mannes, der auch sogleich zusammen sank und stöhnte. Bellatrix griff an ihren Kopf, als würde sich alles drehen, diese Gelegenheit nutzte Lily, um ihr einen Tritt in die Seite zu geben. Vermutlich in der Hoffnung, dass James den Kampf beobachtete und deshalb unaufmerksam war, hob der Mann seinen Zauberstab, aber James wehrte den Fluch ab.

Den Grünen Fluch.

„Sag mir deinen Namen! Du kennst meinen, sei ein Mann und sag mir deinen Namen!", verlangte er nun. Einen Moment duellierten sie sich wieder, während Bellatrix und Lily verzweifelt miteinander kämpften, aber von beiden Kampfpartnern war keiner dem anderen überlegen.

„Komm, Mrs Potter, zeig mir deinen Arm, zeig mir deinen Arm!", kreischte Bellatrix, dabei brachte sie Lily wieder in ihre Gewalt. Das war der Moment, in dem James wieder die Pistole zog. Eine Kugel hatte er noch, er würde den Mann umbringen. „Das würde ich lassen, du Muggel!", gackerte Bellatrix. „Du kannst ihn umbringen, dann bringe ich deine kleine Freundin zur Strecke!", er sah zu Lily und erstarrte. Das Messer an ihrer Kehle machte es ihr unmöglich, sich noch irgendwie zu wehren oder zu kämpfen.

„Sag mir nur deinen Namen!", meinte er wieder.

Der Mann lächelte höhnisch. Es war mehr eine Grimasse. „Ich bin Lord Voldemort.", sagte er dann. Der Name trieb Gänsehaut auf James' Körper. „Bella, erledige die drei.", verlangte er und damit disapparierte die Gestalt. Sirius' Cousine biss sich vor Vorfreude auf die Lippe.

„Ich erledige zuerst deinen Freund, Schätzchen, dann haben du und ich noch ein wenig Spaß miteinander.", flüsterte sie beinahe zärtlich in ihr Ohr.

„Nein...", wimmerte die verängstigt zurück, dabei liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.

„Lily, es tut mir Leid.", stöhnte James.

„Was-", er zielte und drückte ab, danach ließ er die Pistole augenblicklich fallen, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt. Lily erstarrte, ihre Augen wurden riesengroß und sie packte an ihren Bauch, genau dort, wo der Magen saß. Dorthin hatte er gezielt. Einen Moment konnte er nicht glauben, wie kaltblütig er sie gerade erschossen hatte. Einfach gezielt und abgedrückt und nun schnappte sie nach Luft und ihre Augen drehten sich nach innen. Ein Ächzen entfuhr ihr. Bellatrix ließ Lilys leblosen Körper sofort abfällig zur Seite fallen.

„Du hast deinen Partner umgebracht.", kreischte sie amüsiert. „Potter, was hast du gedacht? Und nun hast du auch keine Waffe mehr.", er konnte nur Lily anstarren. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Noch nie war ihm irgendetwas so schwer gefallen, wie abzudrücken, wenn er auf Lily zielte. „Ich glaube, die Arme hat wirklich gedacht, dass du sie liebst.", lächelte sie dann spöttisch.

„Ich habe noch meinen Zauberstab, Bella, hast du Lust auf ein Tänzchen?", war das erste, was er sagen konnte. Seine Stimme klang rau und ein wenig erschüttert, aber die Wirkung auf Bellatrix war einmalig. „Wenn ich schon die Frau umbringe, die ich liebe – was tue ich dann erst mit dir?", fragte er mit eiserner Selbstdisziplin, dabei zog er den letzten Zauberstab.

Wie er erwartet hatte disapparierte sie ohne jedes Wort. Feiglinge, alles Feiglinge. Der Zauberstab fiel zu Boden und er sprang sofort zu Lily. Als er sie auf ihren Rücken drehte, da kamen ihm die Tränen.

Wieso hatte das nicht funktioniert? Wieso bewegte sie sich nicht? Atmete sie überhaupt noch? „I – ich verstehe nicht.", flüsterte er, dabei streichelte er ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. Kein Blut. Schließlich öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah ihn an. „D – du – bist du okay?", stammelte er. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen.

„'Okay' fände ich reichlich übertrieben.", stöhnte sie, dabei richtete sie sich auf. Er half ihr dabei und tastete sie kurz ab.

„Alles noch dran.", meinte er zufrieden. „Es tut mir Leid-", vermutlich ließ seine Entschuldigung sie sich daran erinnern, dass er gerade auf sie geschossen hatte, denn sie holte plötzlich aus und schlug gegen seinen Kiefer. „Au!", brachte er gerade so hervor, da holte sie schon wieder aus.

„Du hast auf mich geschossen!", kreischte sie.

„Ich musste, sie wollte mich mit dir erpressen!", verteidigte er sich unter größten Schmerzen.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach auf mich schießen!", jetzt schubste sie ihn, ihr Gesicht war knallrot und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. „Du hast gesagt, du liebst mich und dann hast – du hast nicht einmal gezögert!", ihre Stimme war ganz schrill und überschlug sich ein wenig, sodass er ein wenig Probleme hatte, ihren Worten zu folgen.

„Lily, hör auf!", er hielt sie an ihren Handgelenken fest. „Denkst du, ich würde auf dich schießen, wenn ich dir nicht vorher eine kugelsichere Weste angelegt hätte?", maulte er. „Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist: Du bist nicht tot."

Tatsächlich hielt sie inne. „Kugel – aber...", verwirrt öffnete sie die Jacke und zog das Top herauf. Dort war nur der schwarze Gurt, den er um sie geschnallt hatte. „Ist das-"

„Das ist unsere Antwort auf die Kugelsichere Weste, ja. Du hältst mich wohl für bescheuert!", er hob den Zauberstab mit zitternden Händen auf und richtete seinen Kiefer. „Ich habe bestimmt nicht auf dich geschossen, um dich umzubringen...", sie wurde rot und fuhr über ihr Gesicht.

„Oh Merlin, meine Nerven.", stöhnte sie. „Was jetzt?", er sah sich um, beinahe sicher, dass irgendwo in den Gebüschen irgendwer lauerte um zu beobachten, ob er Clara umbringen würde.

„Nun, wir haben heraus gefunden, dass Malfoy alles, nur nicht der Kopf des Clans ist, den Namen vom echten Anführer erfahren und... Und wir müssten noch Clara umbringen.", murmelte er. Die saß zitternd auf dem Stuhl und starrte auf den Boden.

„Wer muss sie umbringen?", fragte sie nach.

„Ich.", flüsterte er tonlos. Sie nickte verstehend, dann standen sie sich kurz betreten gegenüber.

„Willst du?", fragte sie unsicher. „Ich meine... Noch kannst du zurück. Noch kannst du umkehren. Noch kannst du alles sein, was du willst. Wenn du das tust, dann hast du dich entschieden.", sie griff an seine Wange und sah zu ihm herauf. „Jamie? Ich meine – ich meine, wenn du das tust, dann... Dann arbeitest du für das Ministerium, nicht wahr?", flüsterte sie.

„Ich habe mich schon lange entschieden.", flüsterte er. „Lily, ich bin Auror. Ich muss das machen, sonst werde ich für immer bereuen, es nicht geschafft zu haben.", sie nickte, dann küsste sie ihn auf die Wange.

Sie wies ihn ab. Sie wollte nicht mit einem Mörder zusammen sein und er musste ehrlich sein – er verstand das sogar. Enttäuscht seufzend packte er seinen Zauberstab etwas fester, aber dann ließ er ihn fallen und griff nach der zweiten Pistole. Schwer atmend ging er zu Clara herüber. Sie sah ihn nicht an. „Du kommst, um mich endlich zu erledigen.", lächelte sie bitter.

„Ich habe dir eine Chance gegeben, zu kooperieren.", erwiderte er.

„Nun...", flüsterte sie. „Tue es.", damit sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. Sein Herz flatterte kurz. „Töte mich, James. ...dann ist es vorbei.", er stöhnte ein bisschen.

„Du warst die ganze Zeit eine von ihnen, nicht wahr?", als sie nicht antwortete, da biss er auf seine Unterlippe. „Sei wenigstens ehrlich zu mir.", verlangte er dann.

„Ja, ich war die ganze Zeit eine von ihnen.", erwiderte sie schließlich bissig. „Und du warst du ein Auftrag. Der dunkle Lord hat mich angewiesen, dich zu töten, sobald ich alle Informationen aus dir heraus gesaugt habe...", er fühlte, wie ihm kalt wurde. „Aber du warst schneller, demnach... Tja, beide Seiten haben mich verstoßen. Töte mich und beende meine Qualen. Hab Gnade mit mir und erledige mich...", einen Moment wusste er gar nicht, was er tun sollte.

Er zögerte.

Und wie letzten Sommer, als er gezögert hatte, traten in diesem Moment seine Eltern auf die Bühne, Mr und Mrs Potter schoben die Büsche auseinander, ganz offensichtlich zutiefst enttäuscht von ihrem Sohn und auch wütend, so wie immer. „Du bist eine Schande für diese Familie!", knurrte sein Vater abwertend, dabei zog er bereits seinen Zauberstab.

Da schnaubte er, hob die Pistole an und drückte erneut ab. Lily zuckte zusammen, seine Eltern erstarrten mitten in der Bewegung und Clara sackte vornüber und war tot. Schwer atmend sah er die Leiche an, die Leiche mit dem roten Punkt zwischen ihren Augenbrauen. „Du warst auch nur ein Auftrag.", meinte er eisern, obwohl er wusste, dass sie es nicht mehr hören konnte, dann steckte er die Pistole wieder in die Tasche und hob auch seinen Zauberstab auf. Als er hoch kam, da rannte Lily gerade in seine Arme. Sie sagte nichts, sondern zog ihn nur in eine innige Umarmung, die er etwas halbherzig erwiderte. „Alles okay bei dir?", fragte er rau, sodass sie sich von ihm löste, um in sein Gesicht zu sehen. Obwohl er etwas anderes erwartet hatte, nickte sie nur mit Tränen in den Augen und zog ihn fester zu sich. „Sicher? Hat Bellatrix dir irgendetwas getan?", jetzt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf gegen seinen Oberkörper.

„Nein, nein... Alles okay.", versprach sie.

„Womit hat der Spinner dich getroffen?"

„Schockzauber.", darauf nickte er nur noch und streichelte durch ihre Haare.

„Trotzdem sollten wir kurz bei Madame Pomfrey herein schauen und dich durchchecken lassen, okay? Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass du dir bei dem Sturz nichts getan hast.", zu seiner unendlichen Überraschung nickte sie artig und folgte ihm. Im Vorbeigehen warf er einen Blick zu seinen Eltern.

„Was – halt, ihr könnt nicht einfach gehen, ihr müsst-", begann sein Vater, aber er schnaubte nur abfällig.

„Ich arbeite nicht für das Ministerium, ich arbeite für Dumbledore. Wir gehen und lassen sie durchchecken, dann geben wir unseren Bericht Dumbledore ab.", erklärte er.

„Für mich ist das das Ende der Reise.", fügte Lily hinzu.

„Was? Nein!", rief Mrs Potter aus. „Nein! Sie – sehen Sie doch-", und tatsächlich sahen die beiden sich jetzt erst richtig um. Dort lagen drei Menschen. „Miss Evans, Sie haben bestanden!", ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie realisierte, was sie meinte.

Sie hatte zwei Menschen mit ihren Messerwürfen getötet, einen hatte James mit der Pistole erwischt. „Oh mein-"

„Lily, das ist nicht schlimm.", flüsterte er. „Baby, das ändert nichts. Niemand weiß es, niemand darf es wissen, okay? Das waren die bösen und das war unser Job, niemand wird dir Vorwürfe machen!", versprach er ihr.

„Aber-"

„Es ist okay!", schwor er. „Es ist okay, Sweetie, ich schwöre dir, alles wird gut.", sie ließ zu, dass er sie küsste und lehnte ihre Stirn dann gegen seine Brust. „Sieh mal, Darling, das bedeutet nur, dass du ein Auror sein kannst, wenn du es willst. Du hast noch die Möglichkeit, du wurdest zwar von einem ausgebildet, aber du bist noch frei in deiner Entscheidung. Das war alles undercover und inoffiziell, also... Also du bist frei.", wollte er sie beruhigen. Sie starrte ihn an.

„D – du meinst...", flüsterte sie jetzt.

„Du musst nicht!", erklärte er ihr wieder. „Darling, du musst nicht. Du kannst alles machen, was du willst.", murmelte er und küsste sie noch einmal.

„Du meinst, wenn ich will, dann... Dann können wir Partner bleiben?", überrascht hob er seine Augenbrauen herauf. Das war alles, was sie zu sagen hatte? Das war alles, was sie wissen wollte, alles, woran sie dachte? Dass sie nicht mehr Partner sein konnte, wenn er Auror war?

„Was?", fragte er unsicher.

„Wir können Partner bleiben, wenn ich als Auror arbeiten würde, richtig?", er nickte zögerlich, da schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und drückte sich fest an ihn.

„Kümmert euch um die Körper!", hörten sie plötzlich. Vier oder fünf Auroren (James kannte sie natürlich alle) stürmten die Senke und unterbrachen ihn damit. Enttäuscht küsste er sie auf die Stirn und ließ sie dann los.

„Wir sollten zu Dumbledore.", erklärte er ihr. Sie nickte nachdenklich.

* * *

Nachdem er seinen Bericht abgegeben hatte, war er alleine in seinen Schlafsaal zurück gekehrt, wo Sirius und Remus den vollen Umfang des letzten halben Jahres mehr oder weniger enträtselt hatten. Ihre Version stimmte mit der Wahrheit überein (vielleicht bis auf zwei, drei kleine Details), sodass er nach ihrer Ausführung wenigstens nur noch nicken musste. Auf ihre Frage, ob er dann jetzt den Abschluss gemacht hatte und ein richtiger, echter Auror mit der Lizenz zum Töten war, konnte er ebenfalls nur nicken, aber freuen wollte er sich darüber nicht so richtig.

Beide fanden das „voll krass".

„Und was passiert jetzt mit Lily und dir?", fragte Sirius letztendlich. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.  
„Keine Ahnung. Nichts wahrscheinlich.", seufzte er, dabei ließ er sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen. „Ich... Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, wisst ihr? Es wird nichts daraus werden. Sie... Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass sie gelogen hat und Gideon doch will.", murmelte er traurig.

„Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass sie gar nichts vorgespielt hat und sich dich verliebt hat.", erwiderte Remus. „Und ich kenne sie schon länger als ihr sie kennt."  
„Wie meinst du?", fragte er.

„Ich meine damit, dass ich Lily beobachtet habe und sie verhält sich verliebt."

„Ich habe mich auch verliebt verhalten, Remus, das tut man, wenn man anderen vorspielt, man sei ein verliebtes Pärchen.", erinnerte James ihn ungeduldig.

„Es gibt aber Dinge, die man nicht vorspielen kann. Die Art und Weise, wie sie sich Sorgen um dich macht. Oder wie sie lächelt, wenn du sie 'Sweetie' nennst. Lily ist vielleicht eine gute Schauspielerin geworden, aber 'das' könnte sie nicht vortäuschen.", erklärte er lächelnd.

„Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie das wilde Biest dich in deinem Bett überfallen hat.", grinste Sirius dazwischen.

„Sirius!", ermahnten James und Remus ihn zugleich, dann lachten alle drei. Das war das erste Mal seit langem, dass er mit seinen Freunden lachen konnte. „Das ist noch so eine Sache.", meinte Remus aber dann nachdenklich.

„Oh bitte nicht du auch noch...", murmelte er geschlagen.

„Nein, nein, nicht so, wie Sirius das meint. Denke mal darüber nach: Wieso hat sie gesagt, würde sie mit dir schlafen?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Wir hätten lange genug gewartet.", meinte er. „Aber – uh – ich schätze, sie hat weit mehr Sex gehabt als ich, demnach könnte es auch einfach Gier gewesen sein.", Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Weißt du, Lily und ich, wir sind Freunde, Mann. Sie hat mir schon vor Ewigkeiten erzählt, dass da was mit Gideon war – und warum es nicht mehr ist.", Sirius hob seine Augenbrauen an, als James ihn ungläubig anstarrte. „Ich – uhm... Ich weiß von ihrem – uh – Hautproblem.", umschrieb er es vage. „Und wenn sie es dir gezeigt hat, dann wird das einen Grund haben.", erklärte er. Mit einem mal grinste er schief.

„Denkst du?", Remus nickte. „Und... Und was ist damit, dass ich gerade zwei Menschen getötet und auf sie geschossen habe?", hakte er nach.

„Krone, ich denke, du solltest mal eine Nacht darüber schlafen und dann vielleicht mit ihr reden. Du weißt schon: Stell ihr die Frage, die du mir gerade gestellt hast. Sie wird ehrlich zu dir sein.", er nickte unsicher und seufzte leise.


	9. Epilog

Seitdem hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Irgendwie hatte es sich nicht ergeben. Das hieß, er hatte sie gesehen, aber nicht alleine. Immer waren mehrere Leute um sie herum gewesen, zu viele, um sich mit ihr über irgendetwas zu unterhalten. Außerdem hatten sowieso schon alle darüber geredet, dass sie augenscheinlich nicht mehr zusammen waren.

Sie taten zumindest nicht mehr so, also redeten eben alle darüber.

Er lag schlaflos in seinem Bett und starrte gegen die Decke. „James, hör auf zu stöhnen.", maulte Sirius von seinem Bett aus. „Geh zu Lily und vögle ihr das Hirn aus dem Kopf oder streite mit ihr, egal, nur hör endlich auf, nachts zu stöhnen.", erklärte er.

„Ich kann nicht anders, sie – sie will glaube ich nicht mit mir reden.", stöhnte er.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig, James, wir müssen irgendwann schlafen...", murmelte Remus nun ebenfalls grummelig.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass es nicht funktioniert hat.", jammerte er.

„Du hast ja gar nichts versucht, du Weichei.", maulte Sirius.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich sie liebe.", erinnerte er ihn.

„Aber du hast sie ja nicht einmal gefragt, ob sie dich auch liebt!", erinnerte Remus ihn wütend. „Also: Halt die Klappe oder verschwinde und versuche, sie zu kriegen.", wies er ihn zurecht.

„Ich weiß nicht.", flüsterte er unsicher, sodass seine beiden Freunde stöhnten.

„Haltet doch jetzt eure Klappen!", grummelte Peter. „Ich versuche, zu schlafen."

„Wir versuchen alle zu schlafen, aber James hier hat sich entschieden, zu weinen.", informierte Sirius ihn.

„Geh schon und rammele ihr das Gehirn aus dem Kopf oder so...", knurrte er zurück.

„Ihr verhaltet euch kindisch.", ertönte es plötzlich. Natürlich sprangen sie alle vier augenblicklich aus ihren Betten, aber James war der einzige, der im dunkeln nach seinem Zauberstab griff und bereits ausgeholt hatte. Noch bevor irgendwer Licht gemacht hatte, schlug er fest zu, jemand schnaubte und schlug zurück. Als das Licht endlich angemacht wurde, erstarrte er sofort.

Es war nur Lily.

Lily, mit blutiger Nase und bösem Blick in ihrem Gesicht. „Oh – Sweetie, was tust du hier?", fragte er sie sofort. „Oh nein, es tut mir Leid!", jammerte er dann. Sie stöhnte.

„Du hast ernstzunehmende Probleme, Potter.", maulte sie, er seufzte, griff aber sofort nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihre Nase.

„Es tut mir wirklich unheimlich Leid, Darling, ich dachte, du könntest ein – uh... Keine Ahnung, irgendwer sein, der mich umbringen soll.", stöhnte er verlegen und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

„Ja, ja, ja, alle wollen dich umbringen.", ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, während sie sich säuberte, sodass er es mit einem schiefen Grinsen versuchte, welches sie sofort erwiderte. „Ich dachte, du schläfst und – und ich kann nicht schlafen und... Und wollte schauen ob...", stotterte sie.

„Ob du mich wecken kannst?", schlug er vor.

„Uh – ja...", gab sie errötend zu.

„Wenn ihr jetzt nicht endlich alle die Klappe haltet, dann werde ich mein Bett verlassen!", knurrte Sirius. „Das wird euch nicht gefallen!", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Entschuldigung, Jungs, ihr habt Recht.", seufzte er. „Komm, wir – uh-", Lily griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zum Bett, wo sie die Vorhänge zusammen zog und mit ihrem Zauberstab versiegelte. „Also... Also, jetzt, wo du mich geweckt hast, was hast du vor?"

„James, Wir – uh... Ich meine, Wir waren Partner. Wir waren ein gutes Team, oder?", hakte sie nach.

„Ja, natürlich."

„Warum?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Was hat uns zu einem guten Team gemacht?", fragte sie. Er verdrehte seine Augen. „James, ich möchte wissen, warum wir ein gutes Team waren?", er seufzte tief.

„Okay, was uns zu einem guten Team gemacht hat, ist ganz einfach: Du vertraust mir und – und ich... Ich würde alles tun, um dich zu beschützen.", meinte er verlegen. Sie lächelte ein bisschen. „Aber... Aber – uh – ich schätze, das ist... Das ist Vergangenheit, nicht wahr? Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen, jetzt, da ich für das Ministerium arbeite...", murmelte er, dann zuckte er mit seinen Schultern, da nickte sie unsicher.

„Ich verstehe.", flüsterte sie.

„Uh... Ja, ich meine... Meine Eltern haben gesagt, sie würden – du weißt schon, versuchen, dich zu überreden, aber ich weiß ja, wie dermaßen stur du sein kannst.", Enttäuschung durchflutete ihn, als sie nickte. Natürlich hatte er nichts anderes erwartet, aber auf der anderen Seite war sie her gekommen und irgendwie hatte er sich wohl Hoffnungen gemacht. „Uh... Also... Also, jetzt kennst du unser Geheimnis.", flüsterte er leise.

„Wenn ich meine Meinung ändern würde-"

„Was meinst du?", fragte er wieder.

„Du weißt schon, wenn... Wenn ich doch für das Ministerium arbeiten wollen würde – würden wir wirklich wieder Partner werden?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Ich bin mir sicher, ich könnte ein paar Hebel in Bewegung setzen, damit wir zusammen arbeiten könnten.", murmelte er. „Aber – uh... Weißt du, das ist nicht die richtige Motivation. Du solltest Auror werden wollen, weil – weil du Auror werden willst, nicht, weil du mit – mit irgendwem zusammen arbeiten willst.", stotterte er.

„Ja, schon, aber...", murmelte sie. „Aber wenn ich kein Auror wäre, dann..."

„Dann was?", sie seufzte tief.

„Es ist viel zu gefährlich.", sagte sie resolut. „Ich – ich will Auror werden, weil ich es kann, James! Ich habe so hart dafür gearbeitet und – und – und ich habe jemanden umgebracht.", sie atmete tief durch. „Ich habe jemanden umgebracht, James. ...ich – ich habe es getan und ich bereue es nicht, weil ich weiß, wenn ich ihn nicht umgebracht hätte, dann hätte er irgendwen anders umgebracht. Sirius oder Remus oder Marlene. Oder dich.", erklärte sie ihm bestimmt.

„Lily, du kannst nicht durch die Welt laufen und alle bösen Leute umbringen, weil sie irgendwann jemand anders umbringen könnten.", seufzte er. „So funktioniert das nicht."

„Das ist nicht, was ich meinte.", erwiderte sie. „Ich meinte: Ich will Auror sein, weil... Weil ich nicht 'Nur Lily' bleiben kann. Das habe ich hinter mir gelassen und – und das nicht zuletzt deinetwegen.", er atmete nun ebenfalls tief durch. „Es ist zu spät, James, ich habe mich entschieden.", in diesem Moment begriff er.

Sie hatte gezielt. Es war kein Zufall gewesen, dass sie die beiden Menschen umgebracht hatte, sie hatte gezielt. Und sie war nicht schockiert gewesen, sondern aufgeregt, dass sie auch noch getroffen hatte. „Du hast dich entschieden?", fragte er nach.

„Ich habe mich entschieden.", bestätigte sie, dann seufzte sie. „Du hast dich entschieden und – und da habe ich mich auch entschieden. Ich will nur wissen... Du weißt schon, ich habe Angst, dass ich einen neuen Partner bekomme und – und es nicht funktioniert.", sie schluckte. „Dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen."

„Lily-"

„James, du hast gesagt, du liebst mich und seit dem Abend hast du keinerlei Anstalten gemacht, irgendetwas zu versuchen.", brach es endlich aus ihr heraus. „Ich kann einfach nicht anders, als zu zweifeln. Ich meine – war das nur gelogen, damit ich tue, was du sagst?", fragte sie ihn unsicher und fuhr über ihr Gesicht.

„Was? Nein!", protestierte er. „Ich – Lily, ich kann gar nicht aufzählen, wie oft ich dir Liebeserklärungen gemacht habe, ohne dass du es begriffen hast! Ich meine – als ich gesagt habe, dass du emotionales Gepäck für mich bist, das war eine Liebeserklärung – und-", sie stöhnte.

„James, ich habe mit dir geschlafen und ich dachte, das sei offensichtlich gewesen, aber du hast – du hast nicht reagiert!", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Als wir getanzt haben, da habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe und ich habe gelogen, weil ich gar nicht wusste, dass Sirius hinter mir stand, okay? Das war ernst gemeint!", hielt er dagegen.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als du in den Schnee gerannt bist!", es fiel wie Schuppen von seinen Augen, aber er wollte es nicht glauben, bis sie es nicht gesagt hatte.

„Also schön, Lily, wie du willst.", seufzte er. „Liebst du mich?", sie wurde knallrot und stöhnte.

„Das-"

„Ja, oder nein? Lily, liebst du mich? Ich will eine Antwort! Ich liebe dich! Ich bin verrückt nach dir, du bist die Frau, die ich heiraten will und ich will mein ganzes Leben, egal wie kurz es sein mag, mit niemand anderem außer dir verbringen. Du bist niemals 'nur Lily' für mich gewesen!", ihr Atem ging ganz schwer, eine Sekunde schwiegen sie, aber dann schnaubte sie amüsiert.

Sie hatte ihn herein gelegt.

Das war alles nur ein Trick gewesen, um ihn zu demütigen. „Ich dachte schon, du fragst niemals!", stöhnte sie kichernd, dann drückte sie ihren vollkommenen Mund auf seinen. „Ja! Ich liebe dich auch, James, ja, okay? Ich tue es!", ehe er es bemerkt hatte, schlang James seine Arme um sie und brachte sie unter sich. Sie strahlte mit einem mal (er erkannte dieses Strahlen und so wie Remus gesagt hatte, war es tatsächlich ein ganz verliebtes Strahlen).

Die Vorhänge waren zwar schalldicht, aber die anderen Jungs würden dann davon wach werden, wie das Bett immer und immer wieder kraftvoll gegen die Wand knallte. Nicht, dass das irgendwen von irgendetwas abgehalten hätte.


End file.
